Summer
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Entrevistar o maior astro de rock do momento é um de seus objetivos. Mas se apaixonar por ele definitivamente não é.
1. Capítulo 1

**Summer** pertence parcialmente a **Anna DePalo**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Anna DePalo e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Summer**

Ela precisava daquela entrevista. Sua carreira dependia disso. Seu plano dependia disso. E, pelo que podia ver, tudo que estava em seu caminho eram alguns guardas de segurança musculosos, a falta de um crachá de imprensa para entrar nos bastidores e quase vinte mil fãs frenéticos de James Potter.

Lily olhou para James no palco. Mesmo de seu assento, doze fileiras atrás, o carisma dele era palpável. O jeans azul e a camiseta preta justa delineavam um físico esbelto e musculoso. Os cabelos escuros desalinhados enfatizavam a imagem de rebelde.

Mas era o lindo rosto dele que realmente enlouquecia as fãs. Lily gostaria de capturar aquele rosto fascinante com sua câmera.

Naquele exato momento, James pareceu olhá-la diretamente, e Lily prendeu a respiração. A conexão durou apenas um instante, mas a intensidade foi tamanha que ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, do topo da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

Somente quando ele desviou o olhar, ela conseguiu soltar o ar que estivera prendendo.

Não havia dúvida quanto àquilo. A atração sexual que James Potter exercia sobre as mulheres era potente demais.

Não que aquele homem fosse o seu tipo, claro. Lily olhou para a própria mão e fitou seu anel de noivado com um diamante de dois quilates.

De jeito nenhum.

Quando, mais uma vez, foi empurrada pelas fãs, suspirou de maneira impaciente e olhou ao redor.

Madison Square Garden. Um dos principais locais de eventos de Nova York. Aquele era o palco de convenções políticas, inumeráveis eventos esportivos e testemunhas da história. Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Rolling Stones, Elton John, Bruce Springsteen... e agora James Potter, vencedor do Grammy, sensação do rock e atual febre do mundo musical, cujo último CD_, Falling for you_ tinha ganhado o prêmio diamante por ter vendido mais de dez milhões de cópias.

Lily tinha todas as informações sobre James.

Sabia que crescera em Nova York, mas agora morava numa mansão em Beverly Hills. Que se tornara famoso pelo conteúdo sexy das letras de suas músicas. Que tinha ajudado a iniciar o projeto Músicas para a Cura, baseado numa série de shows no Madison Square Garden, com lucro revertido para uma bem sucedida campanha contra o câncer.

Mas embora ela conhecesse os fatos, não tinha acesso a James, e infelizmente, estava determinada a cavar uma entrevista com ele para a The Buzz. Há meses vinha pensando numa maneira de conseguir uma promoção no trabalho. Seu avô paterno, Joseph Evans, acreditava que mesmo os parentes deviam trabalhar para subir dentro do império editorial da família.

Então, quando Lily tinha chegado em casa certo dia e visto uma propaganda da Música Para a Cura no meio da correspondência, soube que encontrara seu ingresso para passar de uma mera editora de texto a repórter confiável. Uma entrevista com James Potter seria perfeita para a The Buzz, uma vez que esta se encontrava em uma séria disputa com sua rival mais próxima, a Entertainment Riddle, e também com as outras revistas da Evans. Joseph Evans havia declarado que o gerente editorial de qualquer revista do império da família que obtivesse mais lucro até o final do ano se tornaria o novo diretor geral da Editora Evans, quando ele se aposentasse.

Agora, com um bloco e uma caneta em mãos, Lily ajeitou-se na cadeira, procurando uma posição melhor. Tinha ido para a casa de shows diretamente do trabalho e sentia-se desconfortável. Seus pés, apertados em botas de salto alto, tinham sido pisados mais vezes do que podia contar. A calça de risca-de-giz era perfeita para o escritório, mas quente demais para locais fechados, e inadequada em meio a um mar de jeans. A gola alta também incomodava no calor gerado por milhares de pessoas dançando.

A sua volta, o público parecia mover-se como uma onda, balançando-se suavemente na área em torno do palco.

Por ser ainda apenas uma editora de texto da revista, sabia que o empresário de James teria rido na sua cara se ela tivesse lhe solicitado uma entrevista exclusiva com o ídolo do momento. Mas esperava que, se conseguisse se aproximar de James, talvez o convencesse a lhe dar uma entrevista. Afinal de contas, além de ser ambiciosa, articulada e conhecedora de música, trabalhava para a revista The Buzz. Então, mesmo que sua posição não a qualificasse como imprensa de acesso livre aos bastidores, The Buzz era um nome que abria portas.

Quando James terminou de cantar a multidão enlouqueceu, explodindo em gritaria, assobios e palmas. Ele brincou com o público e Lily sentiu aquela voz sexy penetrando-lhe o corpo como uma carícia íntima.

— Vocês querem mais? — perguntou ele, a voz profunda e suave como seda, provocando a multidão.

O público gritou e pediu bis em resposta.

— Como? — perguntou, colocando as mãos em concha em uma das orelhas.

A multidão gritou.

— Muito bem! — James gesticulou para a banda atrás de si, então passou a alça de sua guitarra elétrica sobre o ombro. A música começou e ele cantou um de seus maiores sucessos, uma balada chamada "Beautiful In My Arms".

Enquanto cantava sobre fazer amor sob palmeiras, sob o sereno, Lily sentiu-se sendo seduzida juntamente com o resto da multidão, acalentada em um momento mágico. Somente quando a canção acabou, a magia foi quebrada, e mesmo então, levou alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse se recompor e dizer a si mesma que aquilo era ridículo.

Tinha de se lembrar que estava ali com um propósito, e apenas um propósito, e não para se tornar mais uma admiradora ardente de James Potter.

Trinta minutos depois, quando o show terminou e as pessoas deixavam o local, Lily atravessou a multidão com agilidade, pretendendo chegar aos bastidores. Infelizmente, seu progresso foi detido por um guarda de segurança, alto, forte e de boa aparência.

— Com licença — disse ela. — Eu gostaria de ir até os bastidores.

O segurança, de braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, a estudou, os olhos fixando-se diretamente no diamante do anel dela.

— Certo. Você e mais algumas centenas de pessoas.

— Sou um membro da imprensa — murmurou ela, usando o mesmo tom de voz educado que ouvira milhares de vezes da diretora da escola para moças, a qual tinha freqüentado junto com sua gêmea idêntica, Tess.

— Deixe-me ver sua credencial.

— Eu não tenho. Entenda...

Mas o Sr. Corpulento e Imperturbável já tinha começado a menear a cabeça.

— Sem credencial, sem acesso. É isso aí.

Ela queria dizer: "Podemos conversar sobre isso?" Mas como duvidava que tal técnica funcionasse, procurou na bolsa seu cartão comercial. Então o ergueu para o homem.

— Está vendo? Sou membro da equipe da revista The Buzz. — Ela não se incomodou em identificar qual membro. — Já ouviu falar na The Buzz, não ouviu?

O Sr. Corpulento desviou os olhos do cartão para o rosto dela, não se dando ao trabalho de pegar o cartão.

— Como já lhe disse, somente pessoas autorizadas têm permissão de entrar nos bastidores.

Lily deveria estar preparada para aquele tipo de barreira.

— Tudo bem — replicou exasperada, tentando uma última cartada. — Mas não me culpe quando cabeças rolarem porque James Potter perdeu a chance de ser entrevistado por uma das principais revistas de entretenimento do país.

O segurança meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Virando-se, Lily saiu andando com a cabeça erguida. Na escola, a srta. Donaldson teria ficado orgulhosa.

Certo, pensou, então não ia entrevistar James no camarim. Todavia, sabia que ele teria de sair do Madison Square Garden alguma hora, e quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria lá fora, esperando persistentemente por ele. Não tinha passado mais de três horas sendo empurrada e cutucada pelas fãs daquele homem, por nada. Precisava da entrevista.

Uma hora depois, contudo, sentiu como se estivesse aconchegada na noite úmida e fria de março para sempre, e começou a se perguntar o quanto realmente necessitava daquela entrevista. Estava cansada, com fome, e queria ir para casa.

Começou a procurar na bolsa uma bala de menta, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse comer, até que um tumulto a fez levantar a cabeça e notar que James tinha saído.

Infelizmente, ele estava rodeado pelos produtores do show e seguranças. Apesar disso, ela se apressou, sabendo que tinha poucos momentos antes que ele entrasse na limusine e partisse.

— James! Sr. Potter!

Naquele exato momento, o espaço em volta de James se tornou frenético. Paparazzis batiam fotos e centenas de garotas pulavam e gritavam como loucas.

Lily teve de parar quando colidiu com um corpo sólido, que mais parecia uma parede de tijolos. Ela olhou para cima e deu um passo involuntário para trás quando o policial, um dos muitos perto da limusine, ela agora notava, bloqueou seu caminho.

— Afaste-se — ordenou ele.

Olhando por cima do ombro do policial, viu James entrar no carro. Desanimada, relaxou os ombros. Quatro horas, 27 minutos e 22 segundos. E agora, finalmente fracassada.

Lily teve vontade de chorar de tanta frustração. Como uma deixa, um pingo de chuva caiu no seu rosto, então outro. Olhando para cima, contraiu a face numa careta, então caminhou em direção ao ponto de táxi na Sétima Avenida. Como a chuva estava apertando, ela sabia que não encontraria outro táxi vazio.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, chegou na casa de Upper West Side, que pertencia a seus avós, mas que os dois só utilizavam como uma segunda residência.

Assim que alcançou o andar de cima, onde ela e Tess tinham quartos separados, sua irmã gêmea saiu do quarto para cumprimentá-la.

— Como foi? — perguntou Tess, vestida num pijama de seda vermelho.

Olhando para o traje de dormir de sua irmã, Lily pensou mais uma vez que ela e Tess não podiam ser mais diferentes, apesar de serem gêmeas idênticas. Tess era conhecida como exibicionista, selvagem e louca, enquanto todos pensavam em Lily como uma garota sensata e metódica.

— Horrível — respondeu ela, sentando-se no sofá da saleta que dividia os dois quartos, e abrindo o zíper das botas. Libertando os pés, movimentou os dedos com alívio. — Não sei o que me fez acreditar que eu conseguiria essa entrevista com James. Nem cheguei perto dele! O homem tem mais seguranças do que o Papa e o Presidente juntos.

Ela resumiu os acontecimentos da noite para Tess, então deu de ombros.

— Agora percebo que foi um plano maluco, mas preciso de um outro esquema para subir na carreira. Alguma idéia?

— É isso? — questionou Tess incrédula. — Simplesmente assim — ela estalou os dedos — você está desistindo de James?

— Não simplesmente assim — disse Lily, estalando os dedos também. — Você não ouviu tudo que eu disse?

— Amanhã à noite haverá outro show. Você ainda tem uma chance de conseguir a entrevista.

Lily costumava administrar uma dose de realidade para conter a exuberância da irmã.

— Não haverá uma entrevista e ponto final.

Tess colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Bem, com você vestida assim, não haverá mesmo.

Lily olhou para as próprias roupas.

— O que há de errado com o jeito que estou vestida?

— Você está vestida como uma freira. — Gesticulando com uma das mãos, Tess acrescentou: — Está praticamente coberta dos pés a cabeça.

— Está frio lá fora — replicou ela na defensiva. — Além disso, você não está sugerindo que eu deva ir a algum lugar usando saia curta e blusa decotada, está?

— Bem, não dói.

— Certo, e suponho que ajudaria se eu pegasse emprestadas algumas roupas de seu armário — disse ela secamente.

Os olhos de sua irmã brilharam.

— É uma boa idéia.

O amor de Tess pela moda era bem conhecido. Ela frequentemente rascunhava desenhos, e muitas vezes confeccionava as próprias roupas. Lily a admirava por isso, embora seu gosto para vestir-se fosse bem mais tradicional.

— Esqueça.

— É perfeito! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

— No quê?

— No modo de passar pela segurança de James Potter. Vista-se como uma tiete de rock. Eles sempre permitem que mulheres atraentes cheguem aos bastidores.

— Por quê?

Tess suspirou exasperada.

— Lily, às vezes, posso jurar que você nasceu com a mente de uma mulher de 50 anos. Por que você acha? Às vezes, por sexo, outras, para acariciar o ego do artista, e às vezes, é somente por publicidade positiva, porque as mulheres mais tarde vão contar aos repórteres o que conversaram com um astro de rock.

— Oh, por favor! Você não quer que eu me vista como uma garota do tipo cabeça de vento, quer? Estou tentando inspirar respeito como repórter, não luxúria como tiete.

Tess virou-se.

— Tenha dó! Amanhã à noite, você irá vestida para seduzir. A parte séria pode vir depois que você estiver lá dentro. Você irá a um show de rock, não a uma entrevista na ONU.

Lily suspirou, mas relutante levantou-se do sofá e seguiu sua irmã gêmea. Podia facilmente imaginar o que Tess tinha em mente, e esse era o problema.

* * *

Quando seus pés tocaram o solo, Lily ajeitou a postura, preparando-se para o que a esperava. Olhou para a fantástica casa de eventos quando saiu do táxi, e repetiu mentalmente o conselho que Tess lhe dera mais cedo.

_Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior..._

Continuou repetindo aquela frase como um mantra enquanto andava para a entrada do Madison Square Garden.

Às cinco horas, tinha deixado sua mesa no trabalho e pegado o elevador para a diretoria da Editora Evans, nos escritórios da Carisma, onde sua irmã trabalhava. Tess a ajudara a se vestir com as roupas que haviam escolhido na noite anterior, depois fez uma maquiagem da moda e arrumou seus cabelos.

Lily não precisava imaginar sua nova aparência. Vira-se no enorme espelho dos escritórios da Carisma por tempo suficiente.

Dramática. Sexy. Em resumo, uma pessoa diferente. Ela torceu os lábios. Uma pessoa diferente que se parecia muito com Tess. E não era de se admirar, claro, uma vez que estava vestida com as roupas da irmã, e Tess, por desejo ou inconscientemente, parecia pensar que sexy significava ousadia em excesso.

Lily tocou os cabelos. Estavam soltos, os cachos pendendo em cascata até abaixo dos ombros.

Usava uma saia de camurça preta acima dos joelhos e botas também pretas que iam até os joelhos. Se Tess entendia de moda, joelhos eram altamente sexy.

Sob o casaco verde, curto e acinturado, ela vestia uma blusa vermelha colada ao corpo, e bem decotada, que deixava à mostra parte dos seios. O rosto estava muito mais maquiado que de costume. Normalmente, preferia uma aparência natural, um batom clarinho e sem brilho. Mas não esta noite. Os lábios estavam com um vermelho vivo e um lindo brilho dourado por cima.

Aparentemente, dourado nos lábios era agora a grande tendência da moda. Assim dissera Tess. E quem era ela para discutir? Como editora-assistente de moda da Carisma, concorrente direta da Vogue, Tess estava em condição de saber.

Enquanto andava pelo Madison Square Garden, Lily olhou para seu dedo sem anel. Não havia um anel de noivado na mão para denunciá-la.

Sua irmã tinha insistido para que ela deixasse o anel em casa. Quando protestou, Tess lhe pegou a mão e removeu o anel por si mesma.

— Não seja ridícula, Lily. Como espera fingir-se de tiete?

— E o que o anel tem a ver com isso? — devolvera ela, tentando puxar a mão contra a investida de Tess.

— Já não falamos sobre isso? Tietes têm permissão para entrar nos bastidores porque são jovens, sexy e solteiras. Você vai ter todo esse trabalho para depois estragá-lo com um anel de noivado?

No final, tinha deixado Tess tirar-lhe o anel. Mas a coisa ainda não lhe parecia correta. Sentia como se estivesse sendo desleal a Nathan.

O sentimento era ridículo, claro. Não ia a um encontro amoroso naquela noite. Estava apenas tentando conseguir que um astro de rock lhe desse uma entrevista, usando o recurso da atração sexual. O que havia de errado com isso?

Na verdade, tinha quase convencido a si mesma. Quase.

Pensou em Nathan novamente. Seu noivo retornaria logo da viagem de negócios, o que era bom, uma vez que eles tinham um casamento para planejar.

Lily planejava tudo com cuidado, e mantinha em dia suas metas. Ficar noiva aos 25 anos era parte do plano de cinco anos que estabelecera para si mesma.

O plano era o seguinte: aos 25, ficar noiva e conseguir o cargo de repórter na The Buzz; aos 26, casar-se; aos 28, fazer um nome de sucesso como repórter de entretenimento e aos 30 ser promovida a gerente da The Buzz, e então engravidar.

Até agora, tudo ótimo. Ajudava, é claro, que Nathan também tivesse seu próprio plano de cinco anos. Por esse critério, ela o escolheu dentre os homens com quem costumava sair.

Muito parecido com ela, Nathan era sério e ambicioso. Aos 29 anos, já era sócio de uma agência de propaganda e tinha uma clientela impressionante, a qual exigia que ele viajasse muito pelo país a negócios.

Ele era seu par perfeito, e nesta mesma época do ano seguinte, Lily seria a Sra. Nathan Harlan. Após nove meses de namoro, Nathan a pedira em casamento durante um jantar romântico no Dia dos Namorados. A perfeição da proposta havia sido a última prova que ela precisava de que estava tomando a decisão certa. Tinha pensado que o Dia dos Namorados seria a data perfeita para ficar noiva, mas seu lado de garota escolar bem comportada e educada não lhe permitira dar indiretas. Então Nathan havia tomado a iniciativa e proposto.

E daí se, tarde da noite, sozinha na cama, ela experimentava uma ocasional onda de desconforto? Todas as noivas não se sentiam nervosas, afinal de contas?

Voltando a atenção para o show que finalmente tinha começado, logo se encontrou mergulhada no humor sonhador em que caíra na noite anterior.

Se tivesse se sentido tentada a considerar o show da noite anterior como uma tacada de sorte, dessa vez não haveria como negar o poder de James Potter como cantor e, mais importante, a habilidade que ele possuía em afetá-la.

Ocasionalmente, ela parava para escrever no seu pequeno caderno de anotações, procurando pelos adjetivos certos para descrever a atuação dele e no efeito elétrico que tinha sobre o público.

Quando James começou a cantar "Beautiful In my Arms", Lily novamente se sentiu transportada para um lugar mágico, e era como se ele estivesse cantando só para ela. Era quase como a sensação que ocasionalmente experimentava em uma outra circunstância: quando se permitia fazer algo totalmente imprevisto. Alguma coisa que não fosse sensata demais, e que considerava loucura.

Ela reprimiu os pensamentos. Não fazia sentido pensar sobre isso agora. Era seu pequeno segredo. Esta noite, tinha uma missão profissional a cumprir. Desta vez, com alguma sorte, e dicas internas, de uma colega de trabalho da The Buzz, conseguiu sair da platéia no fim do show e localizar-se na metade do caminho que levava ao camarim dos músicos.

Ela tinha desabotoado o casaco. Tess dissera: "Mostre-lhes a mercadoria e não seja tímida". Segurando uma pequena bolsa de camurça em uma das mãos, se compôs quando se aproximou do primeiro guarda de segurança. "Você pode fazer isso", disse a si mesma. "Você é capaz".

Esboçando um sorriso brilhante, notou que os olhos do homem alto e forte a observavam com atenção, enquanto ela se aproximava. De repente, ele perdeu a expressão séria, substituindo-a por uma de apreciação masculina.

Bem, aparentemente, Tess estava certa.

Sentindo-se de súbito poderosa, Lily manteve o sorriso no lugar e lançou-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

— Estou aqui para ver James. Ele pediu-me para procurá-lo quando estivesse em Nova York.

— Ele pediu?

Ela assentiu, aproximando-se mais do homem.

— Falei com Marty mais cedo. — Lily tinha se certificado de saber o nome do empresário de James. Uma vez que ia mentir muito, não fazia sentido errar. — E ele me disse para vir logo depois do show.

— Você conhece Marty?

— Apenas das últimas cinco cidades. Vi o show de James em L.A., Chicago, Boston... — Ela deu uma pausa, então acrescentou de modo significativo: — Nós sempre nos divertimos muito.

O guarda gesticulou por sobre o ombro.

— Terceira porta à esquerda.

Fácil assim? Ela teve vontade de chorar de alívio. Em vez disso, sorriu e murmurou:

— Obrigada.

Por um segundo, pensou que não seria difícil se acostumar a levar uma vida como uma mulher sexy e ousada. Sentia-se livre, quase impulsiva.

Diante da porta de James, respirou profundamente e bateu.

— Entre — soou uma voz masculina do outro lado.

Girando a maçaneta, ela entrou no camarim levemente iluminado.

Do outro lado da sala, a voz dele a alcançou:

— Eu estava esperando você.

A voz pareceu infiltrar-se em cada célula do corpo de Lily. Profunda, sexy, rica e vibrante, era até mesmo mais potente de perto e pessoalmente do que no palco.

James continuou de costas para ela, enquanto pegava o celular de uma mesinha organizada e apertava alguns números.

— Estarei pronto para ir ao hotel em aproximadamente dez minutos. Tudo bem para você, Marty?

Ela podia ver que ele ainda estava vestido com o jeans preto e a camiseta que usara no palco. O traseiro era lindamente definido pela calça justa, e o algodão da camiseta delineava braços fortes e ombros largos.

Ela pigarreou.

— Eu não sou Marty.

James virou-se e parou, olhando-a. O rosto dele era extraordinário. Bonito, sim, mas também muito expressivo. E então havia os olhos. Oh, Senhor, os olhos. Eram castanhos esverdeados e insondáveis como o oceano. Ela teria dito que a expressão dele se tornara dura, não fosse por aqueles olhos. Apesar da reputação de James de ser grosseiro, ele tinha olhos incrivelmente doces.

Com a parte do cérebro que ainda funcionava, Lily notou que ele permanecia imóvel. Era sua imaginação ou ele estava tão perturbado quanto ela?

— Sim — murmurou ele finalmente. — Posso ver que você definitivamente não é Marty. Então, quem é você?


	2. Capítulo 2

As notas da balada soaram na mente de James de novo. Era a mesma balada que soava em sua cabeça toda vez que sonhava com ela. A memória costumava demorar alguns momentos para desaparecer depois que ele acordava, mas então se dissipava completamente antes que pudesse segurá-la, escrever e compor a letra.

Dessa vez, as notas da canção soaram mais claramente. Era como se a mulher diante dele estivesse fazendo isso acontecer. Ela até mesmo se parecia com a mulher da fotografia... a mulher de seus sonhos. Era magra, porém com curvas nos lugares certos, e tinha cabelos longos e ruivos, embora de uma tonalidade mais clara do que a mulher da foto. E ele reconheceria aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos em qualquer lugar.

A maior diferença era que a mulher da foto anônima, que ele, por ficar encantado, tinha comprado numa feira de rua, estava vestida como uma deusa grega, enquanto esta à sua frente era certamente do século XXI e, sem dúvida, uma típica tiete. Ele não sabia quem era o fotógrafo ou a criatura da foto, mas tinha uma pista: a fotografia chamava-se "Summer em cena", de acordo com a inscrição manuscrita na parte inferior da moldura branca fosca do retrato.

A consciência mexeu com James, e seus músculos se contraíram. Alguma coisa naquela mulher parecia chamá-lo, despertando-lhe uma sensação completamente nova e desconhecida. Em seus sonhos, imaginava os cabelos dela espalhados sobre a cama, os braços delgados e as pernas esbeltas envolvidos ao redor do corpo dele.

Sentindo que começava a ficar excitado, James falou bruscamente:

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Qual é o seu nome?

Ela desviou os olhos antes de retornar aos dele.

— A... Anne — gaguejou.

Ele soltou a respiração que não sabia que estivera prendendo. Então, ela não era Summer. Entretanto, não pôde resistir à pergunta:

— Você já fez algum trabalho como modelo fotográfico?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Não.

— Bem, você devia considerar isso. — Definitivamente não era Summer.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Sim, acho. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso lento de apreciação enquanto se aproximava. — Você tem corpo e rosto para isso. E seus olhos são estranhamente... cativantes. — Ele sempre se perguntara se os olhos verdes esmeralda da mulher da foto eram reais, ou algum truque de luz ou tecnologia de computador.

— Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre você.

Ele riu. Ela estava tentando fasciná-lo. James se deu conta de que ela devia ser uma daquelas tietes de rock que Marty às vezes levava aos bastidores depois do show. Garotas clamavam por acesso aos astros de rock como ele, e Marty achava que era bom para relações públicas que ele parecesse acessível até certo ponto.

Se Anne fosse a chave para desbloquear a sua criatividade e, que coisa, pensou, mesmo se não fosse, James sabia que tinha de conhecê-la melhor. Nunca antes tinha experimentado uma conexão tão profunda com alguém num espaço de tempo tão curto. Ela era quase a personificação viva de suas fantasias.

James gesticulou para o sofá.

— Sente-se. — Ele olhou ao redor. — Você quer um drinque?

— Obri... Obrigada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente, a deixara nervosa.

— Você está aceitando o convite de se sentar ou o drinque?

Ele observou, totalmente fascinado, quando um rubor subiu-lhe da altura dos seios até o rosto.

— Os dois — disse ela, enquanto ia até o sofá e se sentava, colocando o casaco e a bolsa a seu lado.

— Pode ser cerveja?

— Sim, cerveja está ótimo, obrigada.

Virando-se para pegar duas cervejas de um pequeno refrigerador e abrir as tampas, ele ficou intrigado com a reação dela. Geralmente, as mulheres estavam sempre prontas para se atirarem em seus braços em situações como aquela. Anne, entretanto, era a imagem da educação reservada.

Surpreendentemente, ele descobriu que isso o excitava. Então, tremeu por dentro. Precisava se controlar. A semelhança dela com Summer o estava deixando confuso.

Entregou-lhe uma cerveja, afastou a bolsa e o casaco dela para o canto do sofá e sentou-se a seu lado. Por um segundo, ela pareceu não saber o que fazer com a garrafa, mas então, depois de observá-lo tomar um gole, delicadamente levou a garrafa aos lábios e tomou um pequeno gole.

James sentiu aquele gole direto no seu órgão masculino. A sala parecia estar ficando mais quente e menor a cada segundo.

Ainda sem olhá-lo, ela rapidamente tomou um segundo gole da cerveja, fazendo com que mais espuma aparecesse perto do gargalo.

James sorriu.

— Nunca ninguém lhe ensinou como beber de uma garrafa de cerveja?

— Estou fazendo isso errado?

Ele bateu a garrafa na dela num leve brinde.

— Sim — replicou com gravidade zombeteira. — Veja a espuma que está se formando.

Ela virou a garrafa de lado para ver melhor.

— Oh.

— Observe — comandou ele. — Não faça sucção. Entreabra os lábios só um pouco e não cubra toda a abertura. — Ele levou a garrafa aos próprios lábios e bebeu. E rezou para que a cerveja gelada pudesse esfriá-lo, também.

Ela ergueu a garrafa até a boca e imitou-o.

— Isso mesmo — elogiou ele com um sorriso.

Quando abaixou a garrafa, ela o olhou, e James soube que queria beijá-la. Os lábios dela estavam pintados de vermelho, mas ainda assim, pareciam inocentes e convidativos.

Na verdade, embora ela estivesse vestida de maneira provocante, alguma coisa parecia não combinar com a pessoa que ele via. Podia jurar que ela era mais do tipo de pérolas e cashmere do que couro e blusas decotadas.

— Fale-me sobre você — murmurou ele.

— O que você gostaria de saber?

Tudo.

— Você gostou do show?

— Sim. Gostei de ouvir você cantar "Beautiful In My Arms".

— Gostou? — James a encarou. Era a música que tinha composto no dia que comprou "Summer em cena". — O que você gostou da música?

Ela movimentou-se, parecendo nervosa e desviando o olhar.

— É apenas... bonita.

— Apenas... bonita?

— Mágica. A canção me faz pensar sobre...

— Fazer amor? — brincou ele. Ela o olhou então.

— Não.

James ficou sério.

— Estou brincando. Você conhece todas as coisas que se falam sobre fazer amor sob palmeiras? — Quando ela assentiu, ele acrescentou: — Isso parece fazer muita gente pensar em sexo.

No momento em que ela sorriu, o coração de James disparou no peito.

— Não — respondeu ela lentamente. — A música me faz pensar sobre abraçar forte uma pessoa especial, a pessoa que você quer abraçar nos dias mais melancólicos.

Meu Deus, a mulher o surpreendia. A maioria das mulheres parava na parte do sexo, mas então, a maioria não fazia parte de suas fantasias.

— Você geralmente deixa estranhos entrarem em seu camarim? — perguntou ela de repente, então pareceu horrorizada no minuto em que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

— Às vezes — admitiu. — Meu empresário acha que ser acessível às fãs, até certo ponto, é bom para relações públicas.

— Por isso você está aqui agora? ― James deu de ombros.

— Faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu flerto e tento ser simpático. Geralmente, as mulheres saem daqui depois, contando a todos que conheceram James Potter. Isso cria uma imagem positiva entre o público e a imprensa.

Ela assentiu.

Ele não podia acreditar que estava sendo tão honesto com uma estranha, mas ela tinha o tipo de rosto... classicamente lindo e inocente... que parecia comunicar-se com ele de maneira perfeita. James simplesmente achava fácil lhe dizer as coisas, embora não entendesse bem o motivo. Marty, ele sabia, não aprovaria aquilo de modo algum.

— Que parte de seu trabalho você mais gosta? — perguntou ela.

— De compor músicas.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram levemente.

— Não de cantar?

— Não — replicou ele brevemente. A garota parecia ter um talento especial para entrar em assuntos sensíveis e fazê-lo dizer a verdade.

Pigarreando, ele gesticulou para cerveja.

— Beba.

Ela deu mais um gole.

James fez o mesmo com sua garrafa, antes de oferecer uma pequena explicação:

— Os shows são apenas a cobertura de um bolo.

— Não é um pouco raro para os cantores de hoje em dia escreverem suas próprias músicas?

— É — concordou ele.

Ela olhou ao redor do camarim.

— E quanto às festas? Você não tem uma festa para ir depois dos shows. Não tem uma festa para ir agora, por exemplo?

— Sim, mas prefiro ficar aqui escondido com você.

Ele escutou a respiração dela acelerar.

— Ah.

Era verdade, James percebeu. Ela irradiava uma aura de doçura e pureza que eram muito raras no mundo atual.

— Às vezes, escapo das festas, especialmente quando vou ter o dia seguinte muito movimentado.

— O que você faz quando não vai às festas?

Sempre havia festas em algum lugar para pessoas como ele, James queria dizer. Em vez disso, admitiu:

— Aceito um convite de algum membro da equipe para um jantar familiar.

Ela sorriu, iluminando todo o rosto bonito.

Então, eles se entreolharam, até que o sorriso de Lily desapareceu lentamente.

James mais uma vez sentiu uma incrível vontade de beijá-la.

Começou a erguer a mão para o rosto dela quando uma batida soou à porta.

Que coisa!

— Quem é? — perguntou ele, detestando a interrupção.

Um dos rapazes da banda pôs a cabeça para dentro da porta.

— O carro chegou. Marty pediu para que eu o informasse. Ele já foi para o hotel.

James se levantou com um suspiro.

— Certo. Dez minutos.

Com um rápido olhar para Lily, o rapaz da banda murmurou:

— Ótimo. — E então fechou a porta.

James pegou a cerveja de Lily quando ela se levantou. Os dedos deles se roçaram no processo, enviando um estranho arrepio por todo corpo dele. Pelo olhar no rosto de Lily, ela tinha sentido a mesma coisa.

— Você quer ir embora comigo? — convidou ele.

_Conte a ele, conte a ele. Conte que você está aqui para fazer uma entrevista._

Em vez disso, Lily ouviu-se dizendo:

— Tudo bem.

Ele pareceu satisfeito.

— Ótimo.

Quando ela tinha entrado no camarim, um instinto lhe dissera que era muito cedo para revelar seu propósito verdadeiro, e por isso, tinha dado seu segundo nome, Anne, quando ele perguntara. Depois disso, as coisas haviam evoluído rapidamente para um ponto sem retorno. James obviamente pensava que ela era uma fã, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil ficava corrigir o mal-entendido.

Desde que tinha entrado no camarim, Lily havia sentido uma emoção que nunca experimentara antes, e que era forte e poderosa, como se estivesse consciente demais do homem diante de si. No começo, tinha ficado nervosa e agitada, então eles haviam entrado num tipo de conversa pessoal que acontecia entre pessoas que se conheciam por uma vida inteira. Mas a coisa estranha era que ela sentia como se o conhecesse desde sempre. Talvez a sensação se devesse à pesquisa que fizera sobre o astro de rock, ou talvez ao fato de ter visto os shows dele e se emocionado com as músicas.

Todavia, olhando para James agora, para aqueles olhos castanhos deslumbrantes, feições definidas, ombros largos e um físico musculoso, não podia fazer o coração diminuir o ritmo ou deter os arrepios que lhe percorriam a pele.

Podia sentir que o conhecia desde sempre, mas seu corpo ainda clamava por um conhecimento carnal que era mais do que ilusão de lembranças.

James pegou o casaco e a bolsa dela do sofá. Depois de entregar-lhe a bolsa, segurou o casaco para que ela vestisse.

O gesto tanto a surpreendeu quanto a agradou. Quem diria que um rockstar como ele teria os modos que valessem os cumprimentos da srta. Donaldson, professora da escola em que Lily estudara?

Virando-se, ela delicadamente deslizou os braços para dentro das mangas do casaco. Quando ele soltou a gola, suas mãos másculas roçaram-lhe o pescoço, e Lily sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Ele tinha um efeito inebriante sobre ela, e Lily descobriu que gostava daquilo e não queria que o efeito passasse.

Voltando-se para ele, esboçou um sorriso brilhante.

— Pronta? — perguntou James, pegando uma jaqueta de couro de um cabide próximo.

Ela assentiu. Em algum ponto... em breve, muito em breve, sabia que tinha de contar-lhe que era repórter e queria uma entrevista. Enquanto isso, todavia, podia conseguir algum tempo a fim de descobrir o momento certo para tal revelação.

James liderou o caminho pelo corredor, até uma área atrás do palco do teatro. Guarda-costas e seguranças logo se aproximaram, um deles abrindo uma porta que levava ao lado de fora, onde ela foi atingida por uma rajada do ar frio de março.

Olhando em volta, Lily percebeu que ainda estavam em uma área fechada, embora o caminho desse para a rua.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou.

Ele devia ter notado seu tremor porque indagou:

— Com frio? — E então colocou um braço em volta dela quando a limusine parou diante deles.

Lily tremeu de novo, embora não fosse apenas de frio.

Quando ele a olhou, os cantos da boca esculpida se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

— Para responder a sua pergunta, esta é a nossa saída "secreta". O caminho leva direto a um estacionamento para carga e descarga de equipamentos. Tanto o caminho quanto o estacionamento limitam o acesso do público.

— Não foi por aqui que você saiu ontem à noite — comentou ela, e então enrubesceu de vergonha.

Ele sorriu.

— Esteve me observando, não?

— Talvez. — Pressionada contra ele, Lily estava muito consciente do calor que emanava de James. Trêmulo e desejoso, seu corpo apenas queria se aconchegar mais.

— Ontem à noite, eu saí pela entrada do clube. Subi para alguns boxes particulares depois do show, para agradecer alguns dos grandes doadores para o evento. — Ele piscou. — Isso vale para futuros esforços de levantar fundos.

— Ah. — Em sua ingenuidade, ela presumira que a maioria dos astros saía pela porta principal dos clubes. Agora, percebia que tê-lo visto saindo na noite anterior tinha sido pura sorte.

— E claro — disse ele, ainda sorrindo — que isso teve o benefício adicional de encontrar alguns fãs e papparazzis. — James gesticulou para a limusine parada na frente deles. — Uma vez que o carro esteja na rua, não surpreenda se houver fotógrafos tentando tirar fotos através dos vidros blindados do carro.

— Isso parece terrível. — Não apenas parecia terrível, como ela sabia que era terrível. Embora sua vida não fosse nada parecida com a de James, como membro de um clã rico e poderoso como os Evans, Lily tinha tido alguma experiência com fotógrafos tirando fotos indesejadas suas.

Um guarda com um walkie-talkie na mão se aproximou e abriu uma das portas de passageiro para eles.

— Entre primeiro — disse James.

Uma vez que estavam dentro do carro e em movimento, ela perguntou:

— Aonde nós vamos?

— Para o Waldorf-Astoria — disse ele. — Sempre me hospedo lá quando estou na cidade.

Ela só rezava para que não encontrasse nenhum conhecido de seus avós ou um dos outros Evans. Vestida como estava e na companhia do famoso roqueiro rebelde James Potter, definitivamente faria algumas sobrancelhas se arquearem em surpresa.

Assim que a limusine passou pelos guardas de segurança e chegou à rua, flashes começaram a disparar, exatamente como James tinha previsto. Felizmente, o sinal da esquina estava verde, então a limusine foi capaz de passar antes que alguém pudesse pressionar a câmera contra a janela do carro. Lily esperava fervorosamente que ninguém tirasse uma foto sua.

O Waldorf-Astoria era uma questão diferente. Quando eles chegaram na porta de entrada, guardas de segurança e produtores do show saíram de um carro que havia precedido a limusine rumo ao hotel.

Lily logo se sentiu grata pela proteção extra. No momento em que ela e James desceram do carro e chegaram à porta da frente do hotel, diversos guardas tinham afastado os fotógrafos e fãs frenéticos.

Lily manteve a cabeça baixa e tentou esconder o rosto com a gola do casaco e com uma das mãos que colocou sobre os olhos. Não queria ser tão óbvia sobre evitar fotografias, porque não gostaria que James ficasse desconfiado. Por outro lado, nem mesmo queria pensar nas repercussões da foto deles no New York Post, na manhã seguinte.

Uma vez que estavam dentro do hotel, James caminhou para o elevador.

Ele a olhou com expressão divertida.

— É tímida diante das câmeras?

— Eles sempre sabem onde você está hospedado? — perguntou ela exasperada.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eles sempre sabem. É claro, em Nova York, fico sempre no Waldorf, então não é muito trabalho adivinhar.

— E os guarda-costas nunca o deixam? ― James lhe lançou um olhar dissimulado.

— Você está prestes a descobrir — disse quando entrou no elevador atrás dela, apertou um botão e esperou as portas se fecharem.

No espaço confinado, Lily mais uma vez ficou muito consciente dele, daquela aura masculina que a fazia sentir-se sexualmente atraída, como nunca se sentira antes.

— Onde estamos indo? — perguntou ela, tentando manter o tom de voz neutro.

— Para minha suíte — replicou ele no momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram novamente.

Conte-lhe, conte-lhe. Realmente já tinha passado da hora para que ela esclarecesse o que estava fazendo lá. Eles estavam indo para o quarto de hotel de James Potter!

Entretanto, as palavras não saíam. Sentia-se presa a uma estranha excitação que parecia existir entre os dois.

Eles passaram por outro guarda de segurança, cujo trabalho era evidentemente assegurar que nenhum hóspede não convidado chegasse à porta de James... e então, estavam dentro da suíte.

Música clássica soava no espaço. Seguindo-o por um longo corredor, ela parou na entrada de uma imensa sala enfeitada com um grande candelabro. Havia uma mesa de jantar grande o bastante para acomodar 12 pessoas no fim da sala, enquanto uma lareira, sofás e poltronas ficavam no outro canto.

A decoração era de bom gosto e não desalinhada e desorganizada, como Lily esperava das acomodações do quarto de hotel de um astro de rock.

— Agora, você entende por que sempre fico no Waldorf — comentou ele com um pequeno sorriso, jogando a jaqueta numa poltrona próxima.

— Mmm — murmurou Lily, enquanto ele pegava-lhe o casaco e a bolsa.

Ela estava acostumada ao luxo. Tinha crescido cercada por muito luxo e conforto. Apenas não esperara isso do quarto dele, mas, uma vez que James tinha todas as razões para acreditar que ela estaria impressionada, Lily evitou dizer alguma coisa comprometedora.

James parou a centímetros dela, e eles se entreolharam.

— Se quiser usar o banheiro para se refrescar — começou ele, quebrando a tensão — fica no fim do corredor, do lado direito.

— Obrigada.

A voz dela soava sem fôlego em seus próprios ouvidos. Precisava de tempo para pensar, tempo para decidir o que fazer.

Enquanto continuou imóvel, parecendo incapaz de falar ou fazer alguma coisa, James se aproximou mais.

Lily sentiu um calor subir-lhe às faces.

— Eu... eu volto já.

Enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, criticou-se pelo modo com que continuava gaguejando. Poderia parecer mais emocionalmente desequilibrada?

Atrás de si, ouviu-o dizer:

— Eu vou trocar de camisa.

— Claro. — Ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas sentiu cada passo dele atrás de si.

Lily parou no corredor estreito antes de abrir a porta do banheiro, e virou-se, quase colidindo com James no processo.

Ele segurou-a para que ela não caísse, e os dois pararam, as mãos fortes sobre a parte superior dos braços de Lily.

Os olhos dele, ela notou mais uma vez, eram do castanhos esverdeado mais incrível que já tinha visto na vida.

— Eu venho querendo fazer isso — murmurou ele com voz rouca.

— O quê? — sussurrou ela, tremendo.

— Isso. — James abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a.

O beijo foi elétrico, e Lily o sentiu pelo corpo inteiro.

Quando ele se afastou, disse:

— Isso parece loucura, mas sinto como se conhecesse você. Como se a conhecesse antes desta noite, quero dizer.

— Não é loucura. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira — confessou ela timidamente.

Como poderia explicar? Era loucura. Entretanto, sentia como se o conhecesse, como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento sua vida inteira.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de novo, e ela esperou pelo já familiar aroma e sabor de James.

O beijo desta vez foi uma dança lenta e erótica, e Lily se viu encostando contra a parede para apoiar-se.

Ela tremeu quando ele aprofundou o beijo, e abriu-se para ele, deslizando as mãos pelo peito largo, e então pelos ombros, a fim de puxá-lo para mais perto. Pressionada contra aquele homem maravilhoso, sentiu cada centímetro do corpo esbelto e musculoso, desde as coxas grossas e firmes, até o peito sólido.

Os lábios dele abandonaram-lhe a boca para trilhar beijos ao longo de seu queixo e então no ponto sensível atrás da orelha. Quando os lábios sensuais trilharam a delicada concha da orelha de Lily, um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta.

Ela sentiu uma onda de puro desejo. Nunca tivera adoração por astros de cinema e celebridades, como outras mulheres tinham. Agora, todavia, confrontada por um verdadeiro astro de rock, sua resistência se desfazia como uma casa de areia.

James deslizou as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, pelos quadris, então pelas costas, apertando-a contra si. Eles pareciam se encaixar com perfeição.

— Nós temos de parar — murmurou ela com fraqueza.

— Certo — disse ele, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Ela virou a cabeça de lado para dar-lhe melhor acesso.

— Isso está errado.

— Mas parece tão certo.

Lily não podia discutir com aquela lógica.

— Tenho visto você em meus sonhos — sussurrou ele.

— Isso é adorável.

Ele riu contra o pescoço dela. Um som rouco que a excitou mais ainda.

— Tem sido adorável. — James ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a nos olhos. — Mas a coisa real é melhor ainda.

Ele segurou-lhe o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo ardente. Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, ambos estavam respirando com dificuldade.

— Você confia em mim?

Ela assentiu com um leve gesto de cabeça.

James abaixou-se e, deslizando um braço por baixo dos joelhos de Lily, levantou-a como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pena.

Então inclinou a cabeça para um outro beijo, antes de dirigir-se para o quarto no fim do corredor.

A sensata Lily Evans de todos os dias teria entrado em pânico a essa altura. Esta Lily Evans, contudo, podia apenas sentir a maravilhosa sensação de antecipação.

_Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior._

Sim. Tudo aquilo era porque usava roupas diferentes naquela noite, racionalizou. Suas inibições também tinham se evaporado mais rápido que a água no deserto.

Ouvir todas as lindas baladas de James e depois estar em sua presença, ouvindo aquela voz profunda e sexy, fitando aqueles olhos castanhos espetaculares, sentindo os toques sensuais dele, haviam acabado com todas as suas defesas.

Ele a carregou para um quarto decorado de maneira sofisticada, e sentou-a na beira da cama king size.

Os dedos dele foram para a bainha da blusa dela.

— Você não se importa que eu tire isso, certo? Sinto necessidade de tocá-la.

A tímida e sensata Lily Evans estaria alarmada, mas a nova e desinibida Lily Evans apenas disse:

— Por favor.

A blusa saiu e ele a jogou de lado, os olhos brilhando de apreciação quando viram o sutiã meia taça cor de vinho.

— Lindo — murmurou ele.

Ela tremeu em resposta à sincera apreciação de James. Agora estava agradecida por ter deixado Tess vesti-la com sua lingerie mais sexy, a qual, não coincidentemente, Tess convencera a irmã a comprar no último passeio das duas juntas ao shopping.

Ela achara que não usaria um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha de seda e renda. Na verdade, lembrava-se de ter discutido com Tess na noite anterior e dito:

— Não entendo por que preciso usar lingerie sexy para o show. Afinal, ninguém vai ver o que tenho por baixo das roupas.

Tess tinha suspirado impacientemente.

— É tudo parte de assumir um personagem. Se você se vestir de maneira sexy, vai se sentir sexy e agir como tal.

Agora, James a acariciava com a ponta dos dedos, traçando círculos em seus ombros, antes de deslizar para seus braços e, em seguida, para seus seios.

Ele abaixou uma das alças do sutiã e tocou o seio exposto, a ponta do polegar circulando o mamilo e enrijecendo-o imediatamente. A expressão no rosto dele era intensa e nublada de desejo.

Um gemido baixinho escapou da garganta de Lily. Os joelhos tremiam muito, enquanto todos os seus pontos mais sensíveis pareciam despertar. Quando ele a puxou para si e pegou-lhe o mamilo com a boca, Lily agarrou-se contra ele, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos e brilhantes de James.

Com uma mão, ele abriu o sutiã e removeu-o. A boca sensual moveu-se para o outro seio, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em tirar-lhe a saia. Zonza de prazer, ela ouviu a saia cair no chão, mesmo quando se concentrava nas sensações altamente prazerosas da boca de James em seu seio.

Quando ele finalmente afastou-se, estudou-a de cima a baixo e arregalou os olhos. Lily estava apenas de calcinha, meias compridas de nylon e botas longas.

— Uau! — Tirando a camiseta, James acrescentou em tom de brincadeira: — Suponho que terei de ficar tão nu quanto você.

Ela o observou atenciosamente enquanto ele se despia. O homem era lindo, o peito largo, reto e musculoso, o corpo magro e forte. Parecia uma escultura, um deus grego, e tirava-lhe completamente o fôlego.

Assim que os corpos de ambos se uniram novamente, uma intensa exploração começou ao meio de beijos ardentes e apaixonados.

Lily sentiu a ereção masculina.

James ergueu a cabeça e sussurrou:

— Eu quero você.

— Sim.

— Você é uma fantasia se realizando.

— Aposto que sim — provocou ela, olhando para si mesma. — Botas de salto alto e meias de nylon?

— Oh, sim. — Os olhos dele brilharam. — Recoste-se que vou ajudá-la a tirá-las.

De maneira obediente, ela se recostou na cabeceira da cama e levantou uma das pernas.

Vagarosamente e com muita sensualidade, nunca deixando os seus olhos, James abriu o zíper de uma das botas e jogou-a de lado. Enrolando a meia de nylon, jogou-a de lado também, e pressionou um beijo ardente na lateral do tornozelo dela.

Lily nunca se sentira tão excitada na vida. Hipnotizada, assistiu-o fazer a mesma coisa com a outra perna.

Depois disso, ele tirou os próprios sapatos e livrou-se do resto das roupas, de modo que parasse nu diante dela, e com o membro ereto.

— Você é maravilhoso — ela não pôde evitar dizer. Ele sorriu, o semblante divertido.

— Você também. — James olhou ao redor, então foi até uma sacola de mão numa cadeira próxima. Após uma busca rápida, tirou alguma coisa de dentro da sacola e voltou para a cama. — Por um segundo, pensei que não tivesse nenhum.

Ela olhou para o pacotinho na mão dele. Proteção. De repente, a enormidade do que estava prestes a fazer atingiu-a e Lily disse:

— Acho que esse é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para lhe dizer que...

— Sim?

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

* * *

Julia Menezes: Oi Julia, fiquei muito, mas muuuito feliz com o teu comentário. É muito gratificante saber que você adora minhas fics. Beijos flor e até o próximo cap.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lily observou quando James parou e olhou-a, parecendo totalmente perplexo.

— Nunca?

Ela meneou a cabeça, incerta da reação dele.

— Nunca.

Então, podia jurar que o ouviu murmurar:

— Eu achei que não.

— O quê?

— Nada. — O semblante dele era levemente confuso. — Parece que temos algumas primeiras vezes aqui. — James fez uma pausa antes de confessar: — Eu nunca fui para a cama com uma virgem.

— Oh. — Ela digeriu aquela informação por um segundo, achando difícil acreditar. No entanto, ele parecia sincero. — Nem no colegial?

— Não. — Então, ele a provocou dizendo: — Tirando algumas conclusões, não estamos?

Lily se sentiu enrubescer, envergonhada. James prendeu-lhe o olhar.

— Não temos de fazer isso, se você não está pronta.

Lá estava, pensou Lily. Sua última chance para voltar atrás. Porém, estranhamente, percebeu que era a última coisa que queria.

— Eu ainda quero — sussurrou ela. — Eu ainda quero você.

Ele assentiu e relaxou os ombros, esboçando um sorriso sexy antes de dizer:

— Acredite-me, você não poderia me querer mais do que eu a quero neste momento.

Virando-se, ele foi para o banheiro adjacente.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho.

— Pegando um pouco de lubrificante — disse ele por sobre o ombro. — Nós vamos precisar.

Lily sentou-se ereta na cama. James retornou, colocou um tubo sobre a mesinha lateral e abriu o pacote de preservativo que pegara antes.

— Deixe-me colocar — murmurou ela, olhando-o. — Ensine-me.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Por favor — insistiu ela, estendendo uma das mãos.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e guiou-a, deixando-a deslizar o protetor sobre seu membro. Os olhos dele se fecharam de prazer.

Lily continuou acariciando-o mesmo sobre o preservativo, e James mostrou-lhe o que fazer.

— Ah — exclamou ele, abrindo os olhos, os quais estavam nublados de desejo. — Estou a ponto de explodir.

Ela estendeu o braço para ele, e James deitou-se a seu lado na cama, puxando-a para um abraço. Então começou a beijá-la nos lábios, depois se moveu para o pescoço, ombros e mais para baixo.

Lily sentia-se lânguida, devassa e sexy, e um por um, seus músculos relaxaram. Aquilo era melhor que uma massagem sueca, pensou deliciada, e eles nem haviam atingido o clímax ainda.

James massageou-lhe a pele, enquanto os lábios tocavam aqui e ali, fazendo cada célula de seu corpo vibrar de prazer.

Ela movimentou-se irrequieta sob as carícias gentis. Finalmente, quando pensou que não agüentaria nem mais um minuto, ele abriu o tubo sobre a mesinha lateral, esfregou um pouco de gel entre os dedos e começou a massageá-la intimamente.

— Oh, James.

— Shh — sussurrou ele delicadamente. — Apenas sinta.

Como ela podia apenas sentir? Tremendo, apertou o braço forte e musculoso.

De modo distante, escutou James cantando para ela, e então ele estava a seu lado, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto os dedos continuavam a trabalhar com sensualidade e Lily chegava ao êxtase, tremendo com a liberação.

No momento em que finalmente voltou a Terra, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Agora, eu quero você — sussurrou com voz rouca.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Com o olhar intenso, James moveu-se para cima dela, posicionando-se entre as pernas delgadas. — Vou tentar não machucá-la. Apenas concentre-se nos beijos.

As mãos e lábios dele diminuíram os contatos, enquanto continuava movendo-se para frente.

Lily se sentia completa, plena. Medo surgiu por um momento, mas antes que pudesse pensar, James investiu, penetrando seu corpo.

Ela afastou-se dos beijos dele e gemeu. A dor tinha sido aguda, mas passageira. A sensação de plenitude continuava, e por baixo disso, prazer.

— Eu machuquei você? — perguntou ele, o semblante repleto de preocupação.

— Está melhor agora. A dor acabou logo. ― Ele sorriu.

— Mas isso não acabou.

James começou os movimentos, e então, ensinou-a como se mover com ele, estabelecendo um ritmo lento, enquanto sussurrava palavras de encorajamento no ouvido de Lily, e descrevia como ela o fazia se sentir.

Como virgem, é claro, ela era muito apertada, e a tensão apenas parecia crescer, enquanto ele sussurrava perguntas íntimas no ouvido dela e lhe tirava gemidos de prazer.

Em outra vida, Lily teria ficado totalmente vermelha de vergonha. Mas naquela noite sentia-se livre e descuidada.

Ele era absolutamente incrível e a estava arrasando. Cantou algumas baladas sexy no seu ouvido e Lily quase atingiu outro clímax.

O ritmo de James acelerou então, assim como a respiração. No exato momento em que ela pensou que ia ter um orgasmo, ele investiu mais uma vez, duas...

A liberação de Lily veio segundos antes do clímax poderoso de James. Ele se esticou, tremeu, e então relaxou sobre ela.

Quando a respiração dos dois voltou ao normal e o coração diminuiu a velocidade dos batimentos, ela murmurou com voz rouca:

— Seu ritmo é perfeito.

James deu uma gargalhada e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

— Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. — Ele moveu-se para seu lado, passou um braço sobre ela, e aconchegou-a contra si.

* * *

James acordou feliz, mas, infelizmente, a emoção foi passageira.

A luz do sol entrava no quarto. Sabia disso porque, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, sentia um brilho cor de laranja brincando sobre eles.

Sorriu preguiçosamente.

Tinha dormido bem e tivera belos sonhos. Imaginara-se compondo uma música, a mesma música que o vinha torturando há meses.

Cantarolou alguns trechos. Era a primeira vez que acordava e era capaz de se recordar de alguns trechos da balada.

Sentia que havia uma razão para aquilo, e a razão estava deitada a seu lado. Ela era o motivo principal pelo qual a noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa, plena e única.

James mexeu o braço para alcançá-la... e sentiu o vazio. Apenas para se certificar, moveu o braço novamente, tateando o colchão. Nada.

Piscou e se sentou. Olhando ao redor, sua felicidade desapareceu quando se deu conta de que as roupas dela não estavam mais lá. Não ouvia nenhum movimento na suíte também.

Ainda assim, com a esperança de estar errado, saiu da cama e andou nu pelo quarto.

Depois de verificar o banheiro e a sala de estar, teve de encarar dois fatos: ela partira sem ao menos se despedir ou agradecê-lo pela noite maravilhosa. E, para piorar as coisas, ele nem mesmo sabia o nome completo de Anne.

O estômago de James se contraiu. Que coisa! Lutou contra o desejo de esmurrar a parede, até que o bom senso o dominou. Podia visualizar as manchetes no jornal do dia seguinte se cedesse à frustração. "Roqueiro rebelde destrói a suíte do hotel".

Voltando para o quarto, passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Precisava de tempo para pensar. Tinha de achá-la. Ela era a chave para sua criatividade. Mas não podia sair espalhando o fato de que havia passado a noite com uma mulher maravilhosa que conhecia apenas como Anne.

Seus olhos pousaram numa mancha de sangue sobre o lençol da cama e ele praguejou. Ela realmente era inocente.

Ele necessitava achá-la. Sentia como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o que vinha procurando a vida toda, e agora que encontrara, não estava disposto a deixá-la escapar entre os dedos.

Olhou para o rádio relógio na mesinha lateral.

Ainda era cedo.

Enquanto refletia sobre o que fazer, pediu café da manhã no quarto, então foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho e se vestir. Sabia, por experiência, que não demoraria muito para que Marty e muitas outras pessoas lhe telefonassem, a fim de agendar compromissos para o dia. A única coisa que o fazia se sentir um pouco aliviado naquela manhã era o fato de que a noite anterior tinha sido seu último show beneficente da Música Para a Cura, por enquanto.

Quando o serviço de quarto chegou, James havia chegado a um único plano possível... sem ser contratar um investigador particular. Imaginou que Anne provavelmente comprara o ingresso para o show antecipadamente, portanto, alguém na bilheteria devia ter seu nome completo arquivado. Se ele pudesse ter acesso àquela informação...

Sentando-se, saboreou seu café da manhã de panquecas, ovos mexidos e bacon. Distraído, folheou o jornal local que tinha pedido para ser entregue junto com o café da manhã.

Tomando um gole de café, abriu o New York Post para ver se havia alguma menção ao show da noite anterior na coluna de fofocas... e quase derrubou a xícara de café.

Quando o café espirrou sobre a borda da xícara, ele pulou da cadeira para evitar se queimar.

Lá, olhando para ele, estava uma foto sua tirada por um paparazzi. Anne e ele entrando no elevador do Waldorf na noite anterior. A primeira linha do artigo dizia: "O encontro à meia-noite da herdeira Tess Evans com o roqueiro James Potter!"

Herdeira?

O que significava aquilo?

Raiva o percorreu. Ele tinha sido enganado por uma mulher na noite anterior?

Mas não, tudo indicava que ela era realmente virgem. O sangue em seu lençol era a prova viva disso. Ainda assim, James franziu o cenho, se perguntando se ela vinha mantendo uma longa fantasia sobre um astro de rock, um quarto de hotel e sobre sua virgindade.

Ele leu o resto do artigo. Aparentemente, Anne era, na verdade, Tess Evans, membro da poderosa família Evans e herdeira da Editora Evans. Até mesmo ele já ouvira falar deles e da empresa milionária.

Se sua memória não estivesse falhando, os Evans possuíam tudo, desde o altamente respeitável periódico de notícias, Pulse, até a revista sobre celebridades, Snap.

Bem, pelo menos agora ele sabia como encontrar Anne. O New York Post tinha feito o trabalho por ele. Infelizmente, agora tinha outro problema em mãos: Anne não era apenas mais uma tiete. Era herdeira... uma que ele acabara de deflorar, e os dois estavam estampados em todos os jornais da manhã.

James esperava muito que o fato de a família dela estar no mercado editorial fosse uma mera coincidência, e não a razão pela qual Anne, ou Tess, ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, o tinha perseguido. Caso contrário, haveria uma conta a acertar e se ele fosse pagar por algum dano causado, iria se certificar de que a mulher que se parecia com sua Summer pagasse também.

Pegando o telefone, discou o número da telefonista e pediu o endereço da Editora Evans.

* * *

Lily olhava para a parede de sua sala, nos escritórios principais da Editora Evans.

Não podia acreditar em como sua vida tinha mudado nas últimas 24 horas.

Desde quando se tornara tão impulsiva? Tão estúpida? Ela tremeu com as lembranças. E o que diria a Nathan, seu noivo?

Graças a Deus, Nathan ainda estava viajando a negócios. Afinal de contas, o que poderia dizer a ele?

_Oh, olá. Estou tão feliz que você voltou. Sim, sim... não, não aconteceu nada de muito diferente. Apenas perdi minha virgindade para um astro de rock. Suponho que você já ouviu falar dele. James Potter._

Ela gemeu, inclinou-se para frente e esfregou o rosto com as mãos novamente.

Sentia-se enjoada, como se os músculos de seu estômago fossem permanecer contraídos pelo resto de sua vida. Sentia-se quase histérica. O que a possuíra? Em uma palavra: James.

A resposta surgiu em sua cabeça de maneira espontânea, e ela sentiu o corpo esquentar.

Na verdade, não podia se lembrar de nada da noite anterior sem sentir-se quente. Tinha sido uma das experiências mais maravilhosas de sua vida. Apesar da reputação de James na imprensa como um astro que trocava de mulheres tão rapidamente e com tanta facilidade quanto trocava de roupas, ele tinha sido doce, gentil e tivera muita consideração. Lily não podia pensar num modo melhor de perder sua virgindade.

Entretanto, tinha ficado deitada em sua cama na noite anterior e agonizado até que o sol aparecesse, enquanto se questionava sobre o que a fizera agir de maneira tão impulsiva. Não tinha bebido muito. Claro, tomara uns dois cálices de vinho no escritório da Carisma enquanto Tess a ajudara se vestir. Mas aqueles drinques tinham sido horas antes de ela entrar no Waldorf, e tomara somente uma cerveja com James no camarim dele.

É claro, também tinha recentemente testemunhado sua família se separando aos poucos, como resultado do ridículo desafio de seu avô. Certamente, havia muita tensão em volta da The Buzz.

Mas, a quem estava enganando? Se havia pressão a ser sentida, esta ficava diretamente sobre os ombros de seu tio Benedict, que era editor-chefe da The Buzz.

Pensando em trabalho, Lily recuou quando se lembrou de ter se arrastado para o trabalho naquela manhã. Tinha chegado uma hora atrasada. Benedict a vira entrar e arqueara uma sobrancelha, mas não fizera nenhum comentário.

Se tivesse sido produtiva desde que chegara, teria se sentido bem melhor. Infelizmente, tudo que tinha conseguido fazer fora ligar o computador, ir três vezes até a cafeteira, beber água e mais café, e olhar para a parede de sua sala.

Não havia como evitar a última possível explicação para seu comportamento nada característico da noite anterior: Nathan. Nas últimas semanas, desde que ele a pedira em casamento, Lily vinha se sentindo nervosa e incapaz de reprimir a sensação de que estava cometendo um erro. Em vez de planejar seu casamento, encontrava-se evitando o assunto de suas futuras núpcias toda vez que Tess ou sua avó o traziam à tona.

Mas, tinha dormido com James por causa disso, ou apesar de seu noivado com Nathan? Estivera inconscientemente tentando sabotar seu noivado, ou tinha sido incapaz de resistir a James?

Ainda não podia acreditar que perdera a virgindade tão casualmente, após guardá-la por tanto tempo. A sensata e formal Lily Evans havia convencido um relutante Nathan a esperar até a noite do casamento deles. Havia visualizado seu casamento como a culminação de um plano cuidadoso projetado na tela, o qual começara depois da universidade, peneirando alguns homens para encontrar "O Homem Certo". Que época mais apropriada para perder sua virgindade do que na noite de núpcias?

Além disso, não parecera um grande problema esperar. Sabia que se mantivesse seu plano de cinco anos, estaria casada aos 26. E, tinha racionalizado, se a cantora Jéssica Simpson fora capaz de resistir a Nick Lachey até a noite do casamento deles, ela poderia certamente resistir a Nathan.

Então, na noite anterior, caíra de livre e espontânea vontade na cama com James, depois de conhecê-lo por algumas horas. O fato ainda mais alarmante era que não tinha pensado em Nathan. Nem uma única vez. Não até aquela manhã.

Que pessoa horrível ela era, censurou a si mesma. Devassa, suja, perversa. Estava surpresa por não ter escamas em seu corpo quando se olhara no espelho esta manhã.

Lily suspirou.

Toda vez que alguma coisa a perturbava no passado, sempre se voltava para Tess. Naquela manhã, todavia, entrou em casa quando ainda estava escuro e dormiu, e, no momento em que sua irmã foi vê-la antes de sair para o trabalho, em vez de conversar com Tess, Lily resmungou que não estava se sentindo bem e dormiu um pouquinho mais.

Pretendia manter a noite anterior um segredo seu. Pretendia enterrá-lo consigo, se possível, ou, pelo menos, evitar revelar os fatos pelo máximo de tempo possível. No entanto, uma vez que suas ondas cerebrais pareciam ter um piloto automático direcionado para James, imaginou que não poderia esconder o fato de Tess por muito tempo.

Ela se levantou. Na verdade, mais dois minutos era o tempo que podia agüentar guardar o segredo só para si.

Quando chegou aos escritórios da Carisma no andar de baixo, foi direto para a sala de Tess, até que ouviu a voz de sua irmã saindo de uma sala de reunião próxima.

Hora errada, pensou Lily. Tess estava provavelmente no meio de uma conversa importante com alguém.

Quando alcançou a porta aberta para a sala de reunião, viu sua irmã em pé, atrás de uma mesa de reunião, manuseando fotografias e artigos de jornal.

Os olhos de Tess se arregalaram quando conectaram com os dela. Sua irmã fez um movimento rápido com uma das mãos, indicando que Lily desaparecesse dali.

Antes que Lily pudesse entender o significado daquilo, contudo, deu um passo à frente, e o homem parado diante da mesa virou-se.

Os olhos dela colidiram com os impossíveis olhos castanhos esverdados, e a impossível expressão furiosa de James Potter.

* * *

Oii gente! Como nas minhas outras fics que postei hoje, peço perdão aqui também pela demora e repito que vou tentar ao máximo postar rapidinho. Quero agradecer também as meninas que comentaram, amei do fundo do coração cada comentário. Certamente Julia Menezes a história vai ser muuuito quente e um tanto fofinha *-*. Aqui está a continuação que você precisava Guest kkk. Fico muuuito feliz que você esteja gostando Denise Fedato (: Muito, mas muuuito obrigada pelos elogios Lady Miss Nothing, fico muito contente com a reação positiva em relação ao Jay ser um astro do rock, aguarda ai que ainda vai sair essa tal de entrevista ;D Ai ai Lady Aredhel Anarion, eles são lindos, maravilhosos, fico feliz que você esteja adorando. AnneSl *-* dei uma sumidinha mas voltei, é uma tortura ficar muito tempo longe daqui, fiquei muito feliz com seus dois comentários e gostei muito mesmo da sua sinceridade em relação a "Cartas de Amor" e "A Noiva Errada", gosto disso sabe. Beijos meninas, até o próximo cap e mais uma vez um curtir pra quem viu hoje HP e a Ordem da Fênix ;D


	4. Capítulo 4

James olhou fixamente para a mulher parada à porta. Seus olhos lhe disseram o que já tinha concluído: a mulher atrás da mesa de reunião não era a mulher com quem tivera uma noite de amor maravilhosa e inesquecível. Era aquela que estava na porta.

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Gêmeas idênticas.

Desde que tinha entrado na sala de reunião minutos antes, não fora capaz de reprimir a sensação de que estava com a mulher errada, apesar de sua incrível semelhança com a mulher da noite anterior. Ele simplesmente não havia experimentado a mesma sensação de consciência, de plenitude... de estar ligado a ela.

Mas que tipo de jogo aquelas duas mulheres tinham feito com ele? A pequena parte da mente de James não consumida pela raiva notou o fato de que a mulher com a qual passara a noite estava vestida muito mais como ele a tinha imaginado. Não estivera errado quando pensara que as roupas que Anne usava na noite anterior não combinavam com ela. Era realmente o tipo de pérolas e cashmere.

Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés, antes que seus olhos se estreitassem no anel de diamante que ela usava na mão direita.

Oh, não. Ela era noiva? Pensou com amargura. Que outras surpresas o aguardavam?

Como ela continuou encarando-o, incapaz de se mover, James voltou o olhar para a mulher atrás da mesa, que fizera um bom trabalho, tentando dar cobertura à irmã.

— Tess Evans, certo? — disse ele, antes de se virar para a mulher cuja última vez que tinha visto estava espalhada nua sob os lençóis de seu colchão. — Vocês são gêmeas idênticas...

— Lily — sussurrou ela numa voz quase inaudível.

— Bem, Lily — disse ele, fingindo falso prazer — não há necessidade de parecer horrorizada. Mas tenho de perguntar, com que freqüência você e Tess fazem esse jogo de trocar identidades? Acho difícil acreditar que sou a primeira vítima de vocês.

— Como você me achou? — perguntou ela, ignorando o comentário.

— Agora, essa é uma boa pergunta, não é? — devolveu ele no mesmo tom prazeroso que usara há pouco. Então ergueu o New York Post e o abriu na página certa. — Vamos apenas dizer que tive uma ajuda inesperada.

Lily tirou-lhe o jornal das mãos e leu o artigo, os olhos se arregalando de espanto.

— Sim. Exatamente. — Ele olhou para Tess, então de volta para Lily. — Sua irmã tentou lhe dar cobertura, mas ela não é uma boa atriz.

Tess irritou-se.

— Ouça James, insulte-me se quiser, mas não fique acusando minha irmã de modo tão grosseiro. Você pode pensar, apenas porque é o grande sucesso musical do mundo de hoje, que pode entrar aqui e fazer acusações que quiser, mas eu posso expulsá-lo tão rápido que esses seus cabelos de astro de rock vão ficar desgrenhados de verdade!

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e zombou:

— Bem, bem, uma debutante que não se incomoda com tratamento delicado. Suponho que o traje ousado que Lily estava usando ontem à noite era seu?

Lily deu um passo à frente.

— Parem com isso, vocês dois. — Ela voltou-se para James. — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Sim, pelo menos estamos de acordo em alguma coisa. Você me deve algumas respostas.

— Vamos para outro lugar — disse ela rapidamente. — Há uma outra sala de reunião no andar de cima, perto de meu escritório, que é raramente usada. Podemos conversar lá em privacidade.

Quando ele se virou para seguir Lily, Tess lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso que dizia: _Cuidado. Ainda posso expulsá-lo daqui num segundo._

Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, repleto de indiferença.

Enquanto seguia Lily pelo corredor iluminado até os elevadores, notou que ela parecia ainda mais sexy naquela manhã do que na noite anterior.

Estava de saltos altos, pérolas e um conjunto verde de saia e blusa muito elegante. A aparência era discreta, entretanto, atraente. Enquanto o traje da noite anterior tinha sido chamativo e até mesmo um pouco devasso na opinião dele, este era mais recatado, e mais sexy.

Percebendo a direção que sua mente estava tomando, refreou os pensamentos. Irritado, refletiu que, enquanto tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar furioso com Lily, ainda se sentia atraído por ela.

Assim que chegaram no andar de cima, notou que a decoração tinha mudado para azul-turquesa e alguns detalhes em vermelho, com muitos vidros e cromados. Entendeu que estavam nos escritórios de uma outra revista do império editorial Evans.

Como se lesse sua mente, ela virou-se e disse por sobre o ombro:

— Este é o andar da revista The Buzz.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — murmurou ele secamente. — Você trabalha para The Buzz. — Mais uma vez, controlou seu temperamento com o pensamento de que fora pego por algum esquema de repórteres que tentavam se promover. Marty teria um ataque de nervos quando soubesse.

— Sim — admitiu ela envergonhada. Após uma breve pausa, acrescentou: — Alguém o reconheceu quando você entrou aqui?

— Estou surpreso que você não ouviu os gritos vindo do 18° andar — replicou ele com zombaria.

Ela o olhou, atônita.

— Preocupada? — perguntou James, incapaz de resistir à provocação. Então fez uma pausa deliberada antes de explicar: — Aqui é Nova York. É claro, qualquer um que tenha me reconhecido estava muito blasé para se importar. É por isso que as celebridades adoram Nova York.

Quando eles entraram na sala de reunião, ela fechou a porta atrás de si, sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Agora, onde estávamos? — questionou ele com um falso sorriso. Então ergueu uma das mãos, como que para impedir a resposta. — Oh, sim, você ia me explicar como esqueceu de mencionar que era repórter, por que saiu de meu quarto de hotel no meio da noite sem se despedir, e por que estava vestida como Tess. — Ele olhou para o anel de diamante no dedo dela antes de acrescentar: — Sem mencionar que você tem um noivo escondido em algum lugar.

— Ele não está escondido. Está numa viagem de negócios.

— Melhor ainda. — James percebeu que sentia uma ponta de ciúme. — Imagino como o futuro Sr. Lily Evans vai se sentir quando souber que sua noiva perdeu a virgindade num quarto de hotel com um homem que conhecia há poucas horas.

Ela enrubesceu.

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Um pouco extremo demais, você não acha? Perder a virgindade por uma boa reportagem? Ou isso tudo foi apenas uma travessura que você e sua irmã tramaram, para sua despedida de solteira?

— Pare com isso! Não sou do jeito que você faz parecer.

— Pare com isso — ele a imitou. — É o melhor que você pode fazer? Vamos, Lily, libere a garota da cidade grande. Vamos ouvir você realmente jurar.

James estava furioso com ela, e ainda mais furioso consigo mesmo. Ele, que tinha uma reputação de rebelde e mal-humorado, fora usado e abusado pela "Srta. Delicada e Adequada". Os jornais teriam um dia cheio.

— Não preciso jurar — rebateu ela, agora um pouco mais agressiva. — E olhe quem está falando. Você vai para cama com uma tiete diferente todas as noites?

— Com ciúme?

— Isso é ridículo.

Ele decidiu não esclarecê-la sobre sua promiscuidade ou falta dela. Não era um monge de forma alguma, mas as reportagens sobre ele eram geralmente exageradas.

Além disso, o que poderia dizer para explicar o fato de ter ido para cama com ela na noite anterior? Toda vez que eu a vejo, ouço uma sinfonia? Quão fora de moda era isso? Sem mencionar que The Supremes tinham feito disso uma música de grande sucesso, muito tempo atrás. Contudo, estava perto da verdade. Se apenas pudesse colocar aquela bendita música no papel...

— Você mentiu para mim — disse James. — Duas vezes. Primeiro, não me contando que é herdeira. Agora isso. — Ele gesticulou para a mão dela. — Você é noiva.

— Eu não menti. Ele riu com cinismo.

— Sério, Anne.

— É meu segundo nome — replicou ela. — Lily Anne Evans.

— E as pessoas geralmente a chamam pelo nome do meio?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não, mas eu só estava tentando ganhar um pouco de tempo...

— Um pouco de tempo até quando? — interrompeu ele. — Até que estivéssemos na cama juntos? Até que os jornais publicassem a história?

Ela ergueu as duas mãos.

— Certo! Você tem razão. Estou errada! É isso que quer ouvir? — Lily suspirou profundamente. — Se você apenas me deixasse explicar.

— Então explique.

Lily endireitou os ombros e o fitou.

— Sou somente editora de texto aqui, mas meu objetivo é me tornar repórter. Todo mundo sabe que você é a mais recente sensação do mundo da música. Você é sempre mencionado em The Buzz e em outras revistas de entretenimento. Achei que se eu pudesse convencê-lo a me dar uma entrevista... exceto que eu sabia que você raramente dá entrevistas...

— Isso porque prefiro deixar a música falar por mim.

Então, ele estivera certo. Ela tinha estado atrás de uma entrevista. Entregara o próprio corpo por uma entrevista. Ele meneou a cabeça. Ótimo. Havia uma música ali, podia sentir isso.

Ela uniu as duas mãos.

— Eu sei que isso tudo parece terrível. ― James franziu o cenho.

— Querida, não só parece terrível, é terrível.

Ele havia começado a se acalmar, mas estar sozinho na mesma sala que ela fazia seu corpo formigar de desejo. Algumas coisas ainda não faziam sentido. Para começar, ela tinha sido virgem. Agora que começava a pensar com lógica sobre tudo que tinha acontecido e tudo que descobrira, aquele pedaço do quebra-cabeça simplesmente não encaixava. A menos, é claro, que ela também tivesse sido tomada pelo desejo.

Mantendo o tom de voz o mais neutro possível, murmurou:

— Você ainda não me explicou: por que se vestiu como Tess para essa trama?

Ela suspirou.

— Tentei me aproximar de você depois do show beneficente da quarta-feira, mas não consegui passar pela segurança. Tess sugeriu que eu teria mais sorte se fingisse ser uma tiete. — Ela fez uma pausa. — É claro, deixei meu anel de noivado em casa.

— É claro — concordou James, mas tinha uma outra pergunta: — E quanto a dormir comigo?

Ela enrubesceu.

— Isso não fazia parte do plano. Simplesmente... aconteceu.

Não era a explicação que estava esperando, pensou James, mas era alguma coisa. Tinha todos os motivos para estar furioso com ela por tê-lo enganado e não revelado que era noiva. Entretanto, havia alguma coisa sobre Lily que amaciava sua alma, mesmo que inflamasse seu desejo.

Além disso, achava que o noivado de Lily não poderia ser um obstáculo tão grande se ela era virgem até a noite anterior. E então, havia a questão da música. Com esse pensamento, uma idéia começou a se formar.

Ela piscou rapidamente.

— Eu lhe devo um grande pedido de desculpas. Nunca tive a intenção de enganá-lo. Ontem à noite, fiquei esperando pelo melhor momento para lhe dizer por que eu estava lá, mas o momento nunca chegou. — Ela respirou profundamente. — Sinto muito.

James olhou para baixo por um instante, então de novo para ela.

— E se eu disser que concordo em lhe dar uma entrevista?

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram.

— Você faria isso? Mas... porquê?

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso.

— Talvez eu nunca tenha conhecido alguém que enfrenta tanta coisa apenas para se aproximar de mim. — Ou, na verdade, acrescentou silenciosamente, ir para minha cama.

Lily pareceu incerta por um momento.

— Bem? — disse ele. — Que tal?

— Nós dormimos juntos!

Ele deu de ombros e se certificou de manter a voz neutra.

— E daí? Isso é passado, embora um passado muito recente, e não é como se tivéssemos um relacionamento sério. Ademais, isso é um negócio de entretenimento, não geopolítica global. Ninguém hesita em usar cada conexão, não importa qual seja o resultado. E, de qualquer forma, a imprensa pensa que eu estava com Tess ontem à noite, não com você.

Lily olhou para baixo, absorvendo as palavras dele, e James descobriu-se prendendo a respiração.

Na luz da manhã que entrava através das janelas da sala, ela parecia deleitável, e ele se sentiu como o Lobo Mau. Na noite anterior, não saciara seu desejo por ela. De maneira alguma.

Finalmente, ela o encarou com aqueles incríveis olhos verde esmeralda.

— Tudo bem — disse, e então acrescento — Obrigada.

James exalou o ar que estivera segurando. A sedução de Lily Evans tinha começado, apenas ela não sabia disso ainda.

* * *

— Você dormiu com ele? — Tess estava totalmente boquiaberta.

— Fale um pouco mais alto — zombou Lily secamente. — O pessoal da mesa da frente não a ouviu.

Elas estavam sentadas na lanchonete dos funcionários no quarto andar da GEE, onde as duas irmãs gêmeas frequentemente almoçavam juntas. A lanchonete era uma escolha mais rápida e mais cômoda do que enfrentar as ruas congestionadas de Manhattam durante o horário do almoço.

— Você não contou a ele que estava lá como repórter? — persistiu Tess, inconformada.

— Eu... Nós realmente não chegamos a essa parte.

— Vocês não chegaram a essa parte? — ecoou sua irmã.

Sob outras circunstâncias, Lily teria achado aquela cena engraçada. Pela segunda vez no dia, tinha conseguido pasmar alguém: no momento, Tess, que ela sabia que geralmente era imperturbável, e, mais cedo, James, que certamente parecera bastante perturbado. Uma vez que era uma garota sensata e que jogava de acordo com as regras, aquele era um dia totalmente novo para ela. Em voz alta, perguntou:

— Você nunca dormiu comum homem no primeiro encontro?

— Nunca.

— Nunca?

Tess meneou a cabeça.

Aparentemente, pela primeira vez, ela havia superado a ousadia de sua irmã gêmea. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, o que era um outro sinal, supôs, de que estava beirando a histeria.

— De qualquer forma — continuou Tess, com a salada à sua frente esquecida —, isso não se trata de mim, e não apenas de dormir com um homem. Isso é sobre perder sua virgindade com um astro de rock que mal conhece, quando você disse por anos que esperaria por sua noite de núpcias.

Lily sabia que embora Tess nunca tivesse entendido nem aceitado seu voto de celibato, respeitava isso. Agora, talvez esse mesmo respeito tivesse voado pela janela.

Lily pensou duas vezes antes de sussurrar:

— Obrigada. Talvez você pudesse fazer isso soar mais sórdido e sem valor?

— E quanto a Nathan? — Tess exigiu saber, então meneou a cabeça. — Eu não entendo. Por que perder sua virgindade agora, quando está prestes a se casar?

Lily vinha se fazendo a mesma pergunta desde que saíra do quarto de hotel de James.

Depois do confronto com James no escritório pela manhã, havia se resignado ao fato de não conseguir trabalhar e fora sentar num café ao ar livre, onde tomara um chá e ficara até a hora do almoço.

Tinha tido muito tempo para pensar e para refletir sobre o fato de que nunca experimentara tamanha inquietude, ou uma atração tão poderosa e irresistível como havia sentido por James na noite anterior. A atração desafiava explicação e lógica. Afinal, eles eram diferentes de tantas maneiras e, definitivamente, ele não se encaixava no gosto normal de Lily por homens, mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentia atraída por ele.

Também tinha começado a pensar que seu relacionamento com Nathan era desprovido de sexo porque não havia paixão suficiente. Não existia um fogo interior que a consumia. Oh, ela o amava e Nathan dizia que a amava, mas talvez os dois tivessem confundido conveniência e afeição por amor sexual.

Lily se sentia confortável e segura com Nathan, e o compreendia... mas talvez isso não fosse o bastante.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Tess.

— Estive questionando meu relacionamento com Nathan durante toda a manhã.

— Como assim?

Lily deu de ombros, resignada, pondo a salada de lado. Não ia comer mais nem uma garfada.

— Não sei. Talvez eu tenha desejado tanto cumprir meu plano de cinco anos e me acomodar, que ignorei minhas dúvidas sobre a relação com Nathan.

E talvez estivesse louca. Afinal de contas, estava tirando conclusões baseada em uma única noite de paixão. E paixão parecia uma emoção tão pouco confiável comparada com o relacionamento sólido e estável que tinha com Nathan. Ou melhor, corrigiu-se, o relacionamento sólido e estável que achava que tinha com Nathan.

— O que você vai dizer a ele? — indagou sua irmã.

— Não sei — admitiu Lily. — Ele ainda está fora da cidade, porém, mais cedo ou mais tarde, terei de contar-lhe o que aconteceu. — Ela sorriu cautelosamente. — Contudo, o fato de que a imprensa pensa que foi você ontem à noite proporcionou-me algum tempo. Caso contrário, eu estaria com medo que Nathan descobrisse a fofoca de alguma maneira, mesmo estando fora da cidade. Dessa maneira, poderei dar-lhe a notícia gentilmente quando ele retornar.

Ela olhou Tess com uma expressão de culpa.

— Desculpe-me por ter metido você nessa confusão.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Minha reputação pode suportar algumas emoções no momento — disse Tess com humor seco.

Um celular tocou, e Lily se deu conta de que era o seu. Tirou-o da bolsa e ficou tensa ao ver que era uma chamada de Nathan.

— É o Nathan — murmurou para sua irmã antes de atender e dizer de modo radiante: — Olá.

— Olá, querida. — A voz profunda de Nathan soou no telefone. — Estou com saudade de você.

O que ela podia responder?

— Como foi a viagem?

— Ótima — replicou ele, a voz refletindo o bom-humor. — Fechamos o negócio tão rapidamente e, adivinha o quê? Estou saindo de Chicago esta tarde. Na verdade, estou no aeroporto agora.

O estômago de Lily se contraiu.

— Que tal irmos jantar juntos esta noite? — convidou Nathan. — Que tal o restaurante One If by land, Two If by Sea?

— Claro — concordou ela com voz fraca. Aquele tinha a reputação de ser um dos restaurantes mais românticos de Nova York. Ocupava uma casa do século XVIII, uma vez possuída por Aaron Burr.

— Estamos prestes a embarcar — anunciou Nathan, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. — Não vejo a hora de encontrá-la. Adeus.

— Adeus — repetiu ela antes de desligar o celular.

— Bem? — Tess quis saber.

Lily olhou para a irmã, o peso da tristeza se instalando sobre seus ombros.

— Ele vai voltar antes do previsto e vamos jantar juntos.

Tess ergueu seu copo de água numa saudação zombeteira.

— Hora da verdade, querida.

* * *

Olá gente, mais um capítulo quentinho de Summer. Muito obrigada a todas as meninas que comentaram: Lady Miss Nothing, Carla, Joana Patrícia, Lina Prongs, Iasmin, De Weasley e Fezinha Evans, amei cada um dos comments. Que tal a reação do James? Realmente tendo o James, ninguém precisa de Nathan nenhum, mas como será agora que ele vai voltar? Fico muuuito feliz mesmo por saber que Summer é lembrada mesmo quando demoro muito para postar ;D Espero que tenham gostado desse cap também, um beijo no coração e até o próximo :*


	5. Capítulo 5

Nathan a estava esperando no bar de One If by Land, Two If by Sea quando Lily chegou lá, às seis da tarde. Tinha sugerido um jantar mais cedo, porque sabia que ele estaria cansado da viagem, e mais importante, poderia encontrá-lo diretamente depois do trabalho, em vez de obrigá-lo a apanhá-la em casa. Quanto menos tempo ficasse sozinha com ele naquela noite, melhor. Precisava apenas de tempo suficiente para dar-lhe as notícias que tinha de dar. Ele se levantou do banco do bar.

— Olá, querida.

Lily tentou não recuar com o termo carinhoso. Aquilo a lembrou de que era promíscua e traidora, que Nathan sempre a tratara como uma princesa, e que não merecia o que ela estava prestes a contar-lhe.

Quando ele ia lhe dar um beijo nos lábios, ela virou o rosto no último minuto para que os lábios de Natahn encontrassem sua face.

Então pôde ver a expressão interrogativa no rosto dele quando se distanciou.

— Nossa mesa está pronta? — perguntou ela alegremente.

— Acho que sim — respondeu ele.

Nathan gesticulou para o atendente do bar, pagou o drinque que havia consumido ali, então, com as mãos nos ombros de Lily, conduziu-a para frente. Um maitre os guiou até a mesa, e Nathan esperou que Lily estivesse acomodada, antes de se sentar, também.

Estendendo o braço e pegando-lhe a mão, ele usou o polegar para acariciar-lhe as mãos com movimentos circulares.

— Eu senti sua falta — murmurou carinhosamente. Lily apenas sorriu.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Fitando os olhos pretos e amorosos de Nathan, e vendo as covinhas provocadas por um sorriso aberto, questionou sua decisão e perguntou-se se estaria cometendo um erro após outro. Nathan era um homem que qualquer mulher sentiria orgulho de ter. Era bonito, trabalhador, ambicioso e confiável. Em resumo, um grande partido.

— Estou feliz que você voltou — respondeu ela, removendo a mão. — Você vai pedir vinho?

Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo estranhar a atitude distante dela. Entretanto, não disse nada, apenas assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, pegou a lista de vinhos e começou a lê-la.

Lily aproveitou a oportunidade para estudá-lo. As luzes do candelabro acima faziam os cabelos castanhos claros de Nathan brilharem. Ele deveria ser perfeito para ela, mas alguma coisa parecia estar faltando.

Dúvidas. Vinha tendo todas no que dizia respeito a Nathan. Dúvidas perturbadoras que não se dissipavam. Mas por que, por que tivera de dormir com outro homem antes que estivesse disposta a encarar tais dúvidas?

Depois que o vinho chegou, eles pediram o jantar e discutiram a viagem de Nathan. Nathan viajava frequentemente em sua carreira de publicitário e tinha sempre histórias interessantes sobre filmagens de comerciais de televisão e campanhas promocionais para novos produtos.

— Então, nós fechamos o negócio — concluiu ele, cortando um pedaço de bife ao molho madeira. — Três propagandas para relógios feitas por uma das atrizes mais quentes de Hollywood.

— Estou surpresa por ela concordar em fazer isso — comentou Lily.

— Eu também. Muitos atores de filmes são relutantes em fazer comerciais nos Estados Unidos, porque temem que isso interfira de forma negativa em sua imagem. Eles fazem comerciais no exterior, mas sempre com a condição de que esses comerciais não passem nos Estados Unidos.

— Então, por que você acha que ela concordou em fazer isso?

— Dinheiro, claro — replicou Nathan, dando de ombros. — Esta campanha de propaganda vai custar uma fortuna para nosso cliente, mas o diretor geral acha que vale a pena, porque a audiência alvo é um grupo que vai dos 18 aos 24 anos.

Lily estava acostumada com Nathan falando sobre propaganda como se fosse sua segunda natureza. Falava em termos de audiência alvo, de porcentagem de vendas da indústria da televisão e campanhas. Ela sabia que estar imerso na carreira era parte do que fazia Nathan tão bem-sucedido em sua área.

Quando o garçom retirou os pratos da mesa e se afastou, Nathan disse:

— A propósito, eu li a matéria na coluna de fofocas hoje, que Tess saiu com James Potter. Talvez ela possa convencê-lo a fazer algumas propagandas.

Vinho espirrou do cálice que Lily estava levando aos lábios. Ela observou quando o líquido manchou a toalha branca impecável de vermelho.

— Tome cuidado — disse Nathan.

Lily pôs o copo sobre a mesa e pigarreou. Vinha esperando pelo momento certo de levantar o assunto de James, e agora não tinha mais desculpas. O jantar havia acabado, e não havia melhor momento do que o atual.

— Nathan, precisamos conversar — começou ela, dispensando, com um sinal da mão, o garçom que aparecera com o menu de sobremesas.

Nathan olhou-a intrigado por um momento, então pediu a conta ao garçom. Assim que o homem saiu, ele murmurou:

— Fale então. Você parece estranha e distraída a noite inteira. Imaginei mesmo que alguma coisa a estava preocupando.

— Isso é difícil — murmurou ela. Explicar primeiro e confessar depois, ou confessar antes e explicar depois? Lily hesitou.

— Sim? — incentivou ele, olhando-a com atenção.

— Algo inesperado aconteceu enquanto você esteve fora, e eu... Eu cheguei a algumas conclusões.

Nathan não disse nada, apenas olhou-a na expectativa.

Lágrimas queimaram os olhos de Lily. Olhando para baixo, falou apressada:

— Nathan, eu não posso me casar com você.

— O quê? — exclamou ele com uma risada cética e forçada.

— Não é brincadeira.

— Por quê? Eu pensei...

Ela não o deixou terminar. Se não falasse imediatamente, perderia a coragem.

— Fui para a cama com uma pessoa ontem à noite. James Potter.

Enfim a verdade nua e crua.

O semblante de Nathan expressava puro choque, como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado ou jogado um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça.

— O que você falou?

— Dormi com James Potter ontem à noite. A coluna de fofocas do jornal entendeu errado. Não era Tess com James, era eu. — Ela respirou profundamente, os olhos suplicando que ele compreendesse, embora nem merecesse nem esperasse por isso. — Eu não planejei nada. Fui ao show de Música Para a Cura, tentar conseguir uma entrevista com James para The Buzz — A voz de Lily falhou. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu...

Nathan bufou, impaciente.

— Ora, Lily, você sabe o que aconteceu. — As sobrancelhas dele se uniram. — Então, agora você está muito íntima de James, não está?

Percebendo seu erro, Lily meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não o culpo por estar zangado e magoado.

— Verdade? — murmurou ele de modo sarcástico então passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Viajo por alguns dias e você dorme com outro homem. Sabe como isso me faz sentir? Você me disse que queria esperar até o casamento.

— Eu sei — disse ela, sentindo-se culpada. — E passei as últimas 24 horas me perguntando como e por que a noite de ontem aconteceu. Eu não estava bêbada ou estressada demais, mas me dei conta que estava reprimindo dúvidas que tenho em relação a nós dois.

— Que dúvidas? Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Queremos as mesmas coisas da vida.

— Sim — concordou ela, sabendo que tinha de ir com cuidado — Mas falta uma espécie de paixão física entre nós. Talvez... Talvez por isso tenha sido tão fácil ficarmos sem sexo por tanto tempo.

Ele não respondeu.

— Talvez nós nos amemos sem o fogo da paixão um pelo outro — acrescentou Lily suavemente. — Você merece mais paixão na sua vida, Nathan. Nós dois merecemos.

Nathan bebeu o resto de seu vinho num único gole.

— Não pense que foi fácil para mim, manter um relacionamento com você sem sexo. E eu poderia ser tão apaixonado quanto qualquer astro de rock, Lily, se ao menos você tivesse me dado uma oportunidade. Em vez disso, concordei com os seus termos de esperar até a noite de núpcias.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de sustentar os olhos dele. Olhando para o anel de noivado ainda brilhando no dedo, removeu-o. Alcançando-lhe a mão, colocou-o sobre a palma de Nathan e gentilmente fechou os dedos dele sobre o anel.

Nathan olhou para a própria mão.

Quando o garçom voltou à mesa com a conta, Lily tentou pegá-la, mas Nathan foi mais rápido.

Removendo-lhe a conta das mãos, falou amargamente:

— Permita-me pagar nosso último jantar.

* * *

— Você terminou com Nathan — Repetiu Tess incrédula.

Lily assentiu. Elas estavam sentadas em um bar perto da Editora Evans, Lily tendo ligado para Tess, pedindo que a encontrasse lá depois do jantar com Nathan.

— Por quê? Você está louca? — Tess perguntou. — Por que jogar fora um bom relacionamento? Então você dormiu com James! Então você cometeu um erro. Isso não significa que deve dispensar o homem que ama, o homem com o qual vai se casar. Todo mundo comete erros.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

— Você não entende.

— Não vale a pena lutar por Nathan? Se ele puder perdoá-la porque a ama, vocês dois podem deixar isso para trás, e seguir com uma vida que sempre pretenderam viver juntos.

— Não é tão simples assim. Não estou terminando o noivado porque dormi com James. Estou rompendo porque ter dormido com James me fez confrontar as dúvidas que sempre tive em relação a me casar com Nathan.

— Que tipo de dúvidas?

— Talvez Nathan e eu nos amemos, mas não do jeito sexual que duas pessoas que vão se casar deveriam se amar. Talvez tenha sido fácil manter um relacionamento sem sexo porque faltava paixão.

— Você não está colocando as coisas ao contrário? — discutiu sua irmã. — Talvez falte paixão porque foi sem sexo até agora.

— Foi o que pensei, mas depois de ontem à noite, comecei a perceber que é o contrário. — Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. — Nathan é um homem maravilhoso, mas nós não compartilhamos nenhum tipo de química.

Tess pareceu surpresa, começou a dizer alguma coisa, então parou. Cobrindo a mão de Lily com a sua, murmurou:

— Tem certeza de que não está sendo influenciada por uma grande noite de sexo? Dormir com alguém pela primeira vez pode ser algo emocionante. Pode confundir seus sentimentos. Sabe, Carisma fez uma pesquisa e você não acredita quantas mulheres, mesmo nos dias de hoje, sentem que precisam ficar com o primeiro homem com o qual dormiram.

— Não — replicou ela com teimosia. — Não é isso, e não estou confusa. Não tenho a menor intenção de me envolver com James só porque dormi com ele. — Apenas porque perdi a virgindade, acrescentou silenciosamente. Não pretendia repetir o erro da noite anterior. — Mas se estou certa de alguma coisa no momento, é que continuar noiva de Nathan seria errado. Preciso de tempo para resolver coisas dentro de mim.

—Tem certeza que este não é um caso de medo? — insistiu Tess.

—O quê? — contradisse ela. — Medo desde o dia em que fiquei noiva? Meses antes do casamento de verdade?

Tess suspirou.

— Suponho que você não será a primeira a cancelar um casamento porque se deu conta de que era um erro.

Ironicamente, Lily encontrou-se querendo consolar a irmã. Então, deu-lhe um abraço de conforto.

— Alegre-se. Finalmente admiti que Nathan era perfeito para o que eu pensava que queria num marido, tão perfeito que ignorei o fato de que não estava apaixonada por ele. Pelo menos, essa percepção não chegou quando ele estava no altar.

— Suponho que devo ficar contente por isso não ter ido tão longe assim — concordou Tess.

— O quê? — perguntou Lily.

— Quero dizer, suponho que ele deveria ficar contente por isso não ter ido tão longe.

Lily assentiu, incerta. Por um segundo, pensou que sua irmã tinha respondido algo totalmente diferente. Em voz alta, disse:

— É para melhor, Tess. Tenho certeza disso. Você verá.

* * *

James andava pela suíte de seu quarto, escutando parcialmente o que seu empresário dizia. Eram quase nove horas da noite de sexta-feira, e, em meia hora, estaria se dirigindo para o Lotus, um dos clubes mais badalados de Nova York, frequentado por celebridades.

Como qualquer celebridade, era recebido de braços abertos nos lugares bem frequentados de Manhattan. Donos de clubes ficavam ansiosos para dar bebida e comida de graça a um astro, em troca de alguma publicidade. Em outras palavras, queriam ter o nome de seu clube ligado à imprensa por meio de grandes celebridades.

Infelizmente, Marty tinha decidido ir até lá, de seu próprio quarto de hotel em algum outro andar do prédio, com a desculpa de discutir o show beneficente da noite anterior, mas James não era facilmente enganado.

Marty tinha quarenta e poucos anos, um veterano ousado da indústria musical, que tivera sorte o bastante para dirigir mais de um grande astro durante sua carreira. Mas, enquanto a experiência dele frequentemente o tornava sem valor, também significava que podia cheirar um problema em potencial a quilômetros de distância.

— Então, você e Tess Evans — disse Marty, meneando a cabeça: — Eu nem sabia que vocês se conheciam.

— Nós não nos conhecíamos até esta manhã. ― Marty franziu o cenho.

— Como assim? Há uma fotografia...

— Sei sobre a bendita foto — murmurou James irritado. — O repórter entendeu tudo errado. Ontem à noite era Lily Evans. — Então acrescentou para explicar: — A gêmea idêntica de Tess.

James ainda estava digerindo tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas 24 horas. Que coisa, ela era noiva!

— Evans? Da Editora Evans? — perguntou Marty.

— A própria. — Uma outra parte da informação, refletiu James, que ela convenientemente não revelara. Que coisa, ela sabia que ele tinha pensado que ela era uma tiete.

Marty lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

— Herdeiras não são seu tipo usual. O assessor de imprensa que acabamos de contratar para você já está recebendo muitas perguntas da mídia.

James parou na frente de Marty.

— O que ele está dizendo?

Marty deu de ombros.

— O de sempre. Enrolando os repórteres. Você sabe, negando parcialmente que você está envolvido com ela, ou melhor, com a irmã dela.

James assentiu. Sua imagem pública era cuidadosamente cultivada. Havia sempre uma dança delicada com a mídia para máxima exposição positiva. Geralmente, isso significava manter o público perguntando-se sobre a vida amorosa dele, e parecer solteiro, disponível e nunca sério demais em relação a qualquer mulher por muito tempo. Relacionamentos sucessivos ajudavam a manter seu lugar nas primeiras páginas dos jornais, e aquilo era bom para James. Sabia que não era do tipo "marido", especialmente com a espécie de vida que o mantinha sempre na estrada.

— Então, qual é a verdade? — questionou Marty com sua objetividade típica.

James deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

— A verdade é que ela era uma repórter atrás de uma entrevista comigo. — Ele não ia dar a Marty os detalhes íntimos sobre o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior.

— Imagino que você não tenha dado a entrevista a ela.

— Não, não dei... ― Marty pareceu aliviado. — Mas concordei em dar-lhe a entrevista esta semana.

— O quê? — exclamou Marty perplexo. — Pensei que já tivéssemos discutido sobre isso. Todas as entrevistas foram vetadas por mim e pelo assessor de imprensa. Queremos nos certificar que você apareça nos mercados certos, e que o repórter saiba, de antemão, as regras sobre os tópicos proibidos...

— Ela trabalha para The Buzz. — interrompeu James, então suspirou. — Esqueça isso, Marty. Será uma entrevista curta, não um perfil profundo para a Rolling Stone.

— Você não parece muito disposto a dar uma entrevista — observou Marty, franzindo o cenho.

James deu de ombros.

— Isso vai parecer loucura, mas toda vez que estou perto dela, começo a ouvir a melodia que tem soado na minha cabeça pelos últimos meses e que não fui capaz de escrever. A única outra coisa que me faz despertar idéias para a letra é uma fotografia emoldurada que pendurei na mansão de Los Angeles.

— Ela é sua musa? — perguntou Marty, parecendo confuso.

— Sim, suponho que se possa dizer isso.

James observou o semblante de seu empresário se tornar infeliz.

—Olhe, James, eu sei que está empenhado em escrever essa música, mas você é a maior sensação musical no momento. Há muita gente que adoraria estar em seu lugar, mas eles não têm a sua voz e certamente não possuem o seu jeito sexy. Por que estragar uma coisa tão boa?

Eles haviam tido aquela discussão dezenas de vezes.

— Fama é algo passageiro, Marty.

— E daí? Você pode se concentrar na carreira de compositor mais tarde. Por enquanto, faça um favor a si mesmo e concentre-se em produzir CDs e fazer tours para manter seu nome vivo.

— Ainda estou pensando naquela oferta de criar um show na Broadway.

Marty fez uma careta.

— A próxima coisa que você vai me dizer é que está seriamente envolvido com a garota Evans. Lembre-se, você tem que manter sua imagem de conquistador de corações.

James riu e bateu no ombro de seu empresário.

— Marty, cara, às vezes, você é insuportável.

* * *

Que saudadeeeeeeee! Sei que demorei 2 longos meses para postar, mas quem faz facul sabe como é. Não vou responder cada comentário, porque quero postar rapidinho, mas agradeço do fundo do coração a Lina Prongs, Hanna, Mila Pink, Lady Miss Nothing, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Joana Patrícia, Ninha Souma, Luu Higurashi Potter e G. Fanfiction que comentaram. Ameeei gente os comments de vocês. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	6. Capítulo 6

Saindo do carro, Lily olhou para The Tides acima e endireitou os ombros. Sentia-se como se tivesse doze anos de idade novamente e estivesse indo para uma conversa com vovó e vovô, a qual certamente acabaria com ela sendo castigada.

Entretanto, The Tides era seu lar, e toda vez que estava triste ou estressada, particularmente dava as boas-vindas a seu abraço confortante. Provavelmente, ninguém pensaria que uma mansão antiga de quase oito mil metros quadrados feita de arenito rústico poderia ser tão aconchegante e convidativa, mas era o que sentia Lily.

Ela inalou o ar marinho. Localizada em Hamptons, uma exclusiva comunidade de férias a muitas horas ao leste de Nova York, a propriedade Evans de cinco acres ficava numa ribanceira com vista para o oceano Atlântico.

Desde a morte de seus pais num acidente de avião quando ela e Tess tinham apenas dez anos, Lily e sua irmã haviam sido criadas por seus avós em The Tides. Mesmo agora, ela e Tess passavam muitos fins de semana lá.

Exceto que, esta manhã, Tess decidira não ir para The Tides, alegando que tinha coisas para fazer na cidade. E quando tentara perguntar à irmã onde ela tinha ido na noite anterior, porque Tess não estava em casa quando Lily finalmente chegara, depois de ficar um tempo no bar com alguns colegas de trabalho após a partida de sua irmã, Tess se esquivara, mudando de assunto, e não respondera.

Lily esperava que sua irmã não estivesse brava com ela por ter rompido com Nathan da maneira que fizera. Sua irmã parecera compreensiva no dia anterior, mas esta manhã estava fria, abrupta e distante, recusando-se a dizer onde tinha ido e com quem. Elas não guardavam segredo uma da outra, portanto, o comportamento de Tess a magoara.

Lily acenou para Benjamin Trent, o caseiro antigo de seus avós, então subiu os degraus para a porta da frente.

Lar. Ela colocou a mala no chão e jogou a jaqueta na cadeira mais próxima, olhando ao redor da casa e absorvendo, pela milésima vez, a elegante decoração que era um testemunho do bom gosto de sua avó.

Passos soaram no piso de mármore, e alguns segundos depois, sua avó entrou na sala, vindo dos fundos da casa.

— Lily! Que surpresa adorável! — exclamou sua avó, a voz colorida pelo sotaque francês. — Eu não tinha certeza se você viria este fim de semana, com os preparativos do casamento e tudo mais.

Casamento. Ela foi lembrada mais uma vez da conversa que a esperava. Todavia, sorriu, então deu um beijo no rosto da avó.

— Olá, vovó.

Sua avó, Jenne Marie era uma costureira de 19 anos na França quando Joseph Evans a arrebatara. Agora, embora tivesse 75 anos, as pessoas ainda podiam detectar seus traços delicados, e alguns fios castanhos nos cabelos brancos, os quais sempre mantinha bem penteados. Apesar de uma saúde frágil, de certa maneira, a mulher mais velha irradiava carinho e alegria.

Quando Lily afastou-se, notou que os olhos da avó foram para porta, então de volta para ela.

— Você chegou bem na hora do almoço. Tess não veio?

— Não, ela disse que tinha coisas para fazer na cidade este final de semana. — Lily segurou a mão da avó e as duas foram para o salão de refeições nos fundos da casa. — Nós teremos um ótimo almoço de qualquer forma, não teremos?

— Com você aqui, é claro, minha querida!

Lily quase se sentia protetora em relação à avó. Não apenas sua avó tinha perdido o filho John, e a esposa dele, que eram os pais de Lily, num acidente de avião, mas também perdera sua filha Anna, de sete anos, com câncer. Para piorar as coisas, o avô de Lily, marido dela, não era a pessoa mais fácil de se conviver, embora o casal se amasse muito.

Quando elas chegaram ao salão de refeições, Rose, a esposa de Benjamim e a governanta de The Tides, as cumprimentou calorosamente, então sua avó pediu-lhe que acrescentasse mais um prato à mesa.

Notando que só havia três pratos na mesa, Lily perguntou:

— Tia Helene e tio Nicholas não estão aqui?

— Nicholas teve de voltar ao escritório ontem para lidar com alguns negócios urgentes, e não voltará até esta noite — respondeu sua avó enquanto elas se sentavam. — E Helene está descansando. — O semblante da mulher mais velha entristeceu. — Ela está muito cansada para descer, então vou levar-lhe a refeição no quarto mais tarde.

— Como ela está? — perguntou Lily calmamente. Sua tia, esposa de seu tio Nicholas, tinha sido recentemente diagnosticada com câncer nos seios e fora obrigada a remover ambos.

— Helene não é de reclamar. Fico feliz que o câncer não se espalhou, mas a quimioterapia que ela tem de fazer como precaução está acabando com ela.

Lily sabia que seus primos estavam preocupados com a mãe, cujo diagnóstico permanecia em segredo. A única luz brilhante, refletiu Lily, era que seu primo Gavin tinha acabado de se casar, e seu irmão mais novo, Kevin, recentemente ficara noivo de uma mulher adorável. As comemorações haviam dado à sua tia alguma coisa para esperar ansiosamente.

É claro, o casamento de Lily, ou o não casamento, era uma outra história.

Ela quase saltou quando seu avô entrou na sala.

— Bem — disse Joseph Evans com sua usual voz forte — se não é o retorno da neta desgarrada.

Diferente da esposa, seu avô mostrava, no máximo, afeição grosseira, mas Lily estava acostumada com isso. Levantou-se da cadeira e beijou-o no rosto.

— Vovô, você sabe que estive aqui no fim de semana passado. — Voltando à sua cadeira, acrescentou: — Porém, sou somente eu desta vez. Tess decidiu ficar na cidade.

Joseph Evans assumiu seu lugar à mesa quando Rose, cantarolando, entrou com tigelas de canja.

— Então, como está sua irmã desgarrada? ― Lily deu uma risadinha.

— Joseph, você é incorrigível — disse Jenne Marie. — Pare de provocar a pobre garota.

A única resposta de Joseph foi um leve movimento das sobrancelhas quando ergueu a colher de sopa para os lábios. Lily sabia que se havia uma pessoa no mundo que podia refrear o avô, era sua avó. Ele a adorava.

Durante o almoço, eles conversaram sobre eventos atuais e o trabalho de caridade de Jenne Marie, assim como acontecimentos em Hamptons e nas redondezas.

No momento em que Lily estava começando a relaxar, contudo, e eles estavam terminando a refeição com torta de morango, Joseph gesticulou para a mão dela e disse:

— O que houve com seu anel?

Que coisa! Era demais pensar que seus avós não perceberiam. Ele provavelmente notara assim que se sentara à mesa, mas no jeito típico de Joseph Evans, tinha deixado sua vítima relaxar antes de atacá-la.

— Eu rompi o noivado — declarou Lily sem rodeios.

— Você fez isso? — perguntou seu avô de modo prazeroso, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo.

— Oh, Lily — exclamou Jenne Marie. — Por quê? ― A pergunta de um milhão de dólares, pensou ela.

Desejava que tivesse uma boa resposta. Sabia que se dissesse que tinha perdido a virgindade para um astro de rock que mal conhecia chocaria totalmente seus avós.

— Humm. — Ela pigarreou. — Eu me dei conta de que Nathan e eu não pertencemos um ao outro.

Jenne Marie franziu o cenho.

— Mas ele parecia um homem tão bom, e vocês dois tinham tantas coisas em comum.

— Acho que essa era parte do problema — respondeu ela. — Éramos parecidos demais. Além disso, nós não tínhamos paixão. — Meu Deus, aquela era uma conversa estranha para ter com seus avós.

Joseph tirou o guardanapo do colo e colocou-o ao lado do prato, meneando a cabeça.

— Parecidos demais? Na minha época, se você conhecesse um rapaz com estabilidade financeira, casava-se. Ninguém se preocupava que o fato de que serem adultos responsáveis e ambiciosos os tornava parecidos.

Lily emitiu um gemido involuntário.

— Joseph, fique quieto. — Jenne Marie acariciou a mão da neta. — Está tudo bem, querida.

Observando seu avô se retirar, Lily acrescentou:

— Acho que eu estava falando uma língua estrangeira com ele.

Jenne Marie suspirou.

— Ele vai superar.

— Eu sabia que ele gostava de Nathan. — Ela olhou para a avó. — Eles são parecidos de várias maneiras. Inteligentes, ambiciosos, trabalhadores. — Lily esperou que sua avó não pensasse que sua rejeição a Nathan tivesse a ver com a rejeição daqueles valores também.

— Seu avô apenas quer vê-la feliz — disse Jenne Marie em tom carinhoso. — E ele entende Nathan — acrescentou com um brilho nos olhos. — Afinal de contas, seu avô tem sido um marido devotado por 57 anos. Naturalmente é especialista na fórmula para bênção marital.

— Naturalmente — concordou Lily. Então elas riram juntas.

Graças a Deus, tinha sua avó, pensou Lily. A sábia senhora podia neutralizar quase qualquer situação, o que era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais também era uma excelente anfitriã.

Não que ter dado a notícia a seu avô fora tão mau assim, pensou Lily. Dentro da faixa das reações que esperava de Joseph, a resposta dele até que tinha sido suave. Era quase como se a notícia de Lily não tivesse sido uma surpresa total para ele, como se, de certa forma, esperasse por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela perguntou-se também, se apenas imaginara o brilho de respeito nos olhos do avô por um momento.

— Eu nunca vou entender vovô.

Lily não percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta até que Jenne Marie respondeu:

— Ele tem os motivos dele. ― Ela olhou para sua avó.

— Você sabe que o clima na editora se tornou frio desde que ele criou uma competição entre as revistas para nomear seu sucessor. É verdade que eu não senti muito isso na pele, porque tio Benedict permanece tranqüilo e fácil de se lidar, mas sei que Tess está sofrendo muita pressão no trabalho porque tia Alyssa tem trabalhado mais arduamente do que nunca, a fim de se certificar que Carisma esteja no topo da lista.

Ela não precisou mencionar o relacionamento tenso entre sua tia Alyssa e Joseph Evans. Sabia que seu avô tinha suavizado com a idade e se tornado mais paciente, mas sempre dirigia os negócios com mãos firmes. Enquanto construía seu império, às vezes, se importava mais com as aparências do que com sua família, e tinha pago com seus erros por não ter compreendido alguns dos filhos e netos.

Jenne Marie pareceu triste quando comentou:

— Espero que o desafio de Joseph não coloque tensão adicional no relacionamento dele com Alyssa.

— Mas, por quê? — perguntou Lily. — Simplesmente não entendo por que ele teve de estabelecer essa rivalidade com a família. Isso está começando a separar as pessoas.

Jenne Marie pareceu pensativa por um momento, então falou calmamente:

— Como eu disse, seu avô tem motivos para fazer o que faz, e ele nunca vai ceder neste assunto em particular. Tenho fé que a família vai superar os problemas sem desmoronar.

Lily não tinha tanta certeza.

* * *

Lily estava novamente sozinha com James no quarto de hotel e muito consciente de sua presença máscula e poderosa. Tentou esquecer a última vez que estivera lá.

Hoje ele estava vestido de jeans azul, uma camiseta branca e uma camisa aberta por cima. É claro, agora ela sabia o que havia por baixo daquelas roupas: músculos fortes e delineados, uma pele macia e deliciosa, coxas grossas e perfeitas...

Ela desviou a mente dos pensamentos perturbadores. Estava lá para fazer a entrevista que ele lhe prometera, e nada mais.

Sabia, através de leituras pelos jornais, que o assessor de imprensa de James tinha negado que os dois, ou melhor, que ele e Tess, eram mais do que amigos. Com alguma sorte, a história toda logo seria esquecida. Seria, prometeu a si mesma, contanto que conseguisse fazer a entrevista e sair dali para sempre.

Quando Lily voltara a trabalhar na manhã anterior, depois de ter passado o fim de semana torturando-se sobre seu mais recente comportamento, James tinha ligado para marcar a entrevista na terça à tarde.

É claro, ela havia agonizado sobre que roupa usar. Queria parecer profissional, mas não pudica demais. Deixara de lado seus conjuntos de saia e blusa e suéteres angorás, e finalmente tinha optado por uma blusa de seda estilo chinês sobre calça preta e botas de cano médio.

Precisava muito ir às compras. Não fosse pela blusa estilo chinês que Tess a convencera a comprar numa liquidação de roupas de grife, não sabia se teria encontrado algo apropriado para usar.

— Sente-se — disse ele, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos e causando-lhe um sobressalto. — Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

— Eu... Apenas água, obrigada.

Ele sorriu enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

Era sua imaginação ou o sorriso de James era levemente irônico? Estaria lembrando que da primeira vez que eles tinham se encontrado ela bebera mais do que somente água? Talvez pensasse que ela estava tentando evitar erros passados.

Quando James retornou, entregou-lhe um copo de água e se sentou numa cadeira perpendicular ao sofá em que ela estava sentada.

Lily tomou um gole. Era quase um alívio estar longe da Editora Evans e, em vez disso, entrevistando James ali. Não ouvia falar de Nathan desde sábado, e supunha que ele estava viajando novamente. Tess continuava distante, e a reação de sua família perante a notícia do rompimento de seu noivado havia mudado de choque para horror.

— Você não trouxe um fotógrafo? — perguntou James, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos mais uma vez.

— Eu vou tirar as fotos. — Com a mão livre, ela ergueu a câmera.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar cômico.

— Você é fotógrafa? ― Lily deu de ombros.

— Eu fiz alguns cursos de fotografia. É um hobby. — Ela colocou o copo na ponta da mesa.

James a olhou com intensidade, e sem graça, Lily mudou de posição. O que ele estava pensando?

— Você está diferente — comentou ele. A voz... aquela voz incrível, tão doce como mel e tão profunda e rica como chocolate.

Concentre-se, Lily, censurou a si mesma.

— Humm, verdade?

— Sim, no show, você era uma típica fã de rock, e no trabalho, na sexta-feira, tinha a aparência de pérolas e luvas brancas. Hoje, por outro lado, você parece exótica. — Ele inclinou a cabeça, estudando-a. — Ainda estou tentando descobrir qual é a verdadeira Lily Evans.

Talvez ela estivesse, também.

— Talvez todos estejam. ― James meneou a cabeça.

— Não acho isso. Acho que você ainda está tentando descobrir quem é.

— Pensei que fosse eu a entrevistadora aqui — murmurou ela suavemente.

Ele sorriu.

— Uma entrevista não é um diálogo? Além disso, quanto mais eu a conheço, mais a acho intrigante.

— Obrigada...

— Por exemplo — continuou ele como se não a tivesse ouvido — você alguma vez usa seu anel de noivado?

Lily pensou em mentir, mas decidiu que era melhor jogar limpo. James provavelmente logo descobriria a verdade nos jornais, de qualquer forma.

— Eu rompi meu noivado.

Ela viu um brilho ardente naqueles incríveis olhos castanhos, antes que ele falasse:

— Você contou a ele sobre nós?

— Sim, contei a Nathan — confirmou ela, e então agiu de maneira defensiva: — Você não é a razão pela qual terminamos, se é isso que está pensando. Você apenas me fez perceber que Nathan e eu estaríamos cometendo um erro se nos casássemos. Terminei com ele antes de contar-lhe o que aconteceu entre nós na quinta à noite.

— O que aconteceu na quinta à noite, Lily? — perguntou James, a voz profunda, rouca e sensual.

— Eu... eu ainda não sei.

— Foi incrível. Nós fomos incríveis.

— Pare com isso. Você prometeu...

— O que eu prometi?

Ela permaneceu silenciosa.

— Não me recordo de ter prometido nada. Lembro-me de ter dito que queria vê-la de novo.

— Para uma entrevista — esclareceu ela. Ele estava distorcendo a conversa que eles haviam tido. — Seu empresário e assessor de imprensa ligaram ontem depois de você, e me questionaram sobre o conteúdo desta entrevista.

— Sinto muito ouvir isso. ― Ela olhou ao redor.

— Onde estão eles, a propósito? Tive a impressão de que ambos queriam estar aqui.

As pálpebras de James baixaram, camuflando sua expressão.

— Os dois tinham coisas a fazer.

Lily achou aquilo estranho, mas decidiu não comentar. Em vez disso, pegou o gravador. Ele a estava deixando nervosa, e o único meio de evitar mais conversas perigosas era falar de negócios.

— Bem, vamos começar a entrevista, certo? — disse ela. — Eu não quero fazer você perder tempo.

O olhar que ele lhe deu era um convite para o pecado.

— Você não está me fazendo perder tempo.

Um tremor percorreu a coluna de Lily. Ela pigarreou e ligou o gravador.

— Qual é seu maior desafio como um artista musical?

Ele riu.

— Indo direto ao ponto, não?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e não respondeu.

— Tudo bem. Meu maior desafio é evitar ser repetitivo. Acho que é com isso que a maioria dos artistas se preocupa. Quero que minha música seja nova e vital e que ainda seja um sucesso comercialmente.

Para a surpresa de Lily, a entrevista se desenrolou com facilidade depois disso, a conversa fluindo de forma natural. Ele falou sobre o sucesso de seu último CD e seu envolvimento com Música Para a Cura.

Finalmente, ela decidiu mudar a entrevista para um tópico diferente:

— Não há histórias sobre envolvimento com drogas, prisão, ou brigas...

— Lamento desapontar — disse ele com um sorriso charmoso.

— Mas — continuou ela — você tem sido descrito na imprensa como grosseiro e rebelde. Como acha que conseguiu esta reputação?

— Simples. Eu geralmente me recuso a dar entrevistas.

Uma risada escapou de Lily antes que pudesse detê-la.

— Você tem diferentes viagens agendadas em seu tour internacional pelo resto do ano. O que virá depois?

— Houston é o próximo local, no fim do mês, depois Los Angeles, e eu irei para o exterior em breve. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas ficarei em Nova York até o fim do mês.

— É mesmo? — murmurou ela, tentando disfarçar uma irritante alegria.

— Sim, vou ficar com minha família.

Lily sabia, através de suas pesquisas, que ele tinha crescido em Nova York.

— Tenho certeza que eles ficarão felizes em vê-lo. — Ela desligou o gravador, porque já tinha o que precisava para um artigo.

James lhe deu um sorriso dissimulado.

— Ao contrário de você, quer dizer? ― Ela recusou-se a morder a isca.

— Sua biografia no seu site diz somente que você cresceu em Nova York.

— Isso é proposital. Gosto de minha privacidade. — Ele deu-lhe um outro sorriso rápido. — Mas se você está curiosa, cresci no Upper West Side.

— E quanto a seus pais? — perguntou ela. — O que eles fazem?

— Meu pai é professor da Universidade de Columbia, e minha mãe é psicóloga e atende em consultório particular.

Ela tentou visualizá-lo como filho de um acadêmico e de uma psicóloga e fracassou. James sorriu novamente.

— Sim, eu sei. Difícil de acreditar. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Mas não é tão ruim quanto parece. Meu pai é arqueólogo, então passou a maioria dos verões na América do Sul e no Oriente Médio. — Dando de ombros, elaborou: — Esse provavelmente é o motivo pelo qual escolhi uma carreira que exige tantas viagens.

— Você sempre soube que queria ser músico? — questionou Lily.

— Você quer dizer, um astro de rock? — disse ele com zombaria, então meneou a cabeça. — Não. Por um tempo, segui o caminho que meus pais esperavam de mim, mas um mês antes de me formar na Columbia, fiz meu primeiro contrato com uma gravadora.

— No que você se formou? — indagou ela, surpresa ao saber que era uma universidade renomada. Certamente não tinha pedigree de um típico roqueiro.

— Música, é claro. E quanto a você?

— Inglês, com um pouco de jornalismo. Na Universidade de Nova York — acrescentou Lily.

— Colegial?

— Beauxbatons. E você?

— Hogwarts — respondeu ele.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, até que Lily pigarreou. A conversa tinha se tornado muito pessoal. Como isso acontecera?

— Certo. Agora eu só preciso de algumas fotos para acompanhar o artigo — murmurou ela.

James se levantou.

— Tudo bem. Onde quer que eu fique?

Ela lhe deu um rápido olhar. Ele estava se aproximando ou era impressão sua?

Então James parou e a encarou.

Lily se levantou, a câmera digital nas mãos.

— Vamos ver, algum lugar iluminado, mas não na luz direta do sol. Nós também queremos um fundo não muito cheio de coisas.

— Que tal se eu me sentar no braço daquela poltrona ali?

Ela seguiu a direção dos olhos dele e concordou.

— Ótima idéia. Depois podemos tirar algumas com você em pé diante da parede da sala. Isso proporcionará um fundo branco e sólido.

Assim que James estava pronto e ela ajustou a câmera, começou a bater as fotos.

— Sorria — pediu e James obedeceu, dando-lhe um sorriso desarmado.

Ele era natural diante da câmera, mudando o ângulo da cabeça, mas ainda parecendo ótimo em cada foto.

Lily sentiu o corpo esquentar quando ele a olhou através da lente da câmera. O que leu naqueles olhos castanhos foi o bastante para fazer seu pulso acelerar e suas pernas tremerem. Ainda bem que a câmera estava entre os dois, pensou, suavizando o poder da potente atração sexual de James.

Durante o tempo todo, ela continuava observando as reações dele.

— Não sorria. Agora, sério — disse, tirando as fotos. — Agora, incline um pouco a cabeça para trás e olhe para a câmera de cima... Agora, vire a cabeça de lado e olhe para mim...

No momento em que James posou sentado na poltrona de pernas abertas, e então, moveu-se para posar em frente à parede, o ar no quarto tinha se tornado sexualmente carregado.

— Agora, dê-me uma pose sensual — disse ela sem pensar.

Ele o fez, e Lily pensou: Oh, meu Deus. Era como experimentar uma vertigem. Ela se sentia tonta e sem fôlego.

Abaixando a câmera, fingiu brincar com a mesma.

— Certo, está ótimo.

James se aproximou e quando a alcançou, deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela e para a nuca, exercendo uma pressão suave, a fim de unir as duas cabeças.

Lily mal teve tempo de fechar os olhos antes que os lábios de James tocassem os seus. Uma vez, duas, três vezes, e então lá estava ele, clamando por sua boca num beijo que era tão doce, tão profundo e tão satisfatório que fez seus joelhos tremerem sem controle. A mão que segurava a câmera caiu na lateral do corpo.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ela sussurrou sem fôlego:

— Por que você fez isso?

— Porque eu quis — respondeu ele simplesmente. Ela o olhou em silêncio, esperando por uma explicação melhor. — Porque você estava me excitando. Porque eu queria confirmar que o que experimentei na quinta à noite era real.

— Nós não podemos.

— Não podemos ou não devemos?

— Ambas as coisas.

— Por quê? Você não está mais noiva. Lembra-se? — Ele esfregou o polegar nos lábios dela, fazendo-os tremer de leve. — O que vai fazer na sexta à noite?

— Eu tenho planos. Haverá uma festa para The Buzz no restaurante de meu primo, Une Nuit.

— Convide-me.

As letras E-R-R-O brilharam na mente de Lily.

— Vamos lá — insistiu ele. — Eu não mereço um agradecimento por ter lhe concedido a entrevista? Além disso, você estará ajudando a The Buzz. Tenho certeza que a equipe de lá vai adorar uma conexão pessoal com uma outra celebridade.

Lily tinha de admitir que ele era persuasivo. James inclinou-se para mais um beijo e ela cedeu.

— Tudo bem — murmurou e afastou-se para pegar suas coisas, e mais importante ainda, para colocar alguma distância entre os dois.

Pela The Buzz, prometeu a si mesma. Somente pela The Buzz.

* * *

Olá gente! Sei que novamente demorei dois meses para postar, minhas sinceras desculpas, mas agora que A Esposa do Irmão e Trapaça do Destino terminaram, me dedicarei exclusivamente a Summer e sem demora postarei novamente. Muito obrigada a , Luu Higurashi Potter, Joana Patrícia, G. Fanfiction e Lina Prongs pelos comentários. Espero que tenham gostado da entrevista, quero dizer o final dela ;D não vou me focar no relacionamento de Tess e Natham, mas se eles tem um caso, fica aí a duvida. Beijos e até mais.


	7. Capítulo 7

Une Nuit, localizado na Nona Avenida no Upper West Side, não era o que James tinha esperado. Ele se informara sobre o restaurante antes de ir, portanto sabia que era conhecido por sua fusão de comida francesa e asiática, mas ainda ficou surpreso pelo ambiente. A decoração era sedutora, com iluminação parca e avermelhada. As mesas eram de cobre, cobertas por uma fina toalha branca, e seu centro adornado por um lindo arranjo de pequeninas flores amarelas.

Com a insistência de Lily, eles combinaram de se encontrar no Une Nuit em vez de James apanhá-la em casa. Ele percebeu e compreendeu que ela não queria chamar atenção desnecessária para os dois como um casal.

Após pegar um drinque no bar, ele observou a multidão que estava parada e conversando em círculos, e avistou Lily, rindo com algum sujeito de boa aparência, que, na verdade, parecia modelo masculino.

Franzindo o cenho, caminhou até ela, ciente dos olhares em sua direção. Estava acostumado a olhares e sussurros quando era reconhecido.

Quando Lily o viu, um sorriso ainda brilhando nos olhos, exclamou:

— James, você está aqui!

Aparentemente, atrasei demais, pensou ele, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme do companheiro dela. Inclinando-se, beijou-a no rosto, tocando-lhe o cantinho dos lábios de propósito. Lily estava vestida de preto, assim como ele, e parecia fantástica.

Quando ele se endireitou, deu a ela um sorriso íntimo.

— Olá.

— James, você conhece Anthony? — perguntou ela, gesticulando com a mão que segurava o cálice de vinho.

James olhou para o homem em questão e notou o semblante divertido no rosto dele. Por que Anthony não ia para qualquer outro lugar e os deixava sozinhos?

Em voz alta, murmurou:

— Não conheço. — Ele estendeu a mão. — James Potter.

O outro homem a apertou.

— Prazer James.

James quase fez uma careta. O homem tinha sotaque francês. Ele teria de competir com o charme de um estrangeiro?

— Anthony é gerente do Une Nuit — disse Lily. — James é...

— Eu sei quem é James Potter, chérie — interrompeu Anthony com um sorriso amplo nos lábios. Em seguida, voltou-se para James: — Lamento, mas o trabalho me chama agora, então terei de deixá-lo com sua amiga.

James observou quando Anthony beijou Lily no rosto, e então partiu, lançando a ele um outro olhar divertido antes de sair.

Anthony, pensou James com amargura, parecia o tipo de pessoa tão charmosa que podia tirar mel das abelhas. Voltando a cabeça para Lily, perguntou:

— Vocês dois se conhecem bem?

— Anthony é gerente daqui há muito tempo. ― Nada reconfortante, pensou James.

Lily o chamou, e, com olhos estreitos, ele a seguiu enquanto se misturavam com a multidão reunida em grupos.

Ela ia cumprimentando pessoas no caminho, até que foi parada por um homem que, na opinião de James, também tinha uma boa aparência, apesar de mais parecer um playboy. O sujeito era alto, aproximadamente 1,90m, como James, mas parecia uma década mais velho, talvez beirando os quarenta anos.

Ótimo. Estava destinado a passar a noite inteira despistando rivais em potencial?

Parada ao lado do homem de cabelos escuros, havia uma loira de olhos verdes com corpo curvilíneo. Ela olhava para o playboy com admiração, mas ele mal parecia notar, a atenção voltada diretamente para Lily.

Que coisa. James deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se de Lily.

Ela olhou para cima, parecendo perceber, de súbito, que ele ainda estava lá.

— James — disse ela — este é meu tio Benedict Evans, o editor-chefe da The Buzz, e sua assistente executiva, Rachel Adler. — Para Benedict e Rachel, acrescentou: — James Potter.

Os ombros de James relaxaram. Precisava se controlar. Sua atração por Lily estava começando a enlouquecê-lo, ainda que, logo após a entrevista, ele tivesse sido capaz de compor grande parte da melodia e da letra da música evasiva em sua cabeça.

Apertou a mão de Benedict e notou que o aperto do tio de Lily era tão firme quanto o seu.

— É um prazer conhecer você — disse Benedict com um sorriso simpático. — Lily me contou que a entrevista foi muito boa.

— A entrevistadora fez o seu trabalho. ― Benedict riu.

— De qualquer forma, apreciei o fato de você ter disposto de seu tempo — murmurou Lily com um sorriso. — Nós estamos numa corrida louca e cada coisinha ajuda.

A conversa então se voltou para uma discussão da indústria musical e quem estava no topo dos gráficos musicais, ou estaria, em breve, com novos CDs.

Quando a conversa finalmente terminou e Lily tinha continuado a andar com ele pelo salão, James perguntou:

— O que você quis dizer com "estamos numa corrida louca"?

— Eu lhe conto mais tarde.

— Conte-me agora.

Ela suspirou e concordou, resignada.

— Meu avô, que fundou a Editora Evans, recentemente anunciou que o diretor de qualquer revista da editora que trouxer mais lucros para a empresa até o final do ano vai sucedê-lo como diretor geral.

James assobiou.

— Então, basicamente, ele está deixando seus descendentes lutarem entre si para ver quem irá sucedê-lo?

— Infelizmente, sim.

— Então foi isso que a deixou tão desesperada para tentar enfrentar o leão em seu esconderijo — concluiu ele. — Você estava esperando que uma entrevista comigo a ajudaria a chegar lá.

James a observou dar de ombros.

— Fiz isso por mim mesma e pela The Buzz. Somente espero que o desafio de vovô não separe esta família.

Ele fez uma careta.

— É nessas horas que aprecio ter crescido como filho único. — Esboçando um sorriso cauteloso, acrescentou: — Independentemente de qualquer coisa, meus pais ainda têm somente a mim.

— E você ainda os tem.

O olhar no rosto de Lily o fez parar e pensar. Fizera uma pequena pesquisa sobre Lily Evans na Internet e, surpreendentemente, enquanto havia diversas menções sobre os avós dela e outros parentes Evans, não encontrara nada relacionado com os pais dela.

Antes que pudesse perguntar, todavia, ela murmurou:

— Meus pais morreram juntos em um acidente de avião quando eu tinha dez anos.

— Meu Deus, sinto muito — exclamou ele com sinceridade.

— Tive 15 anos para aprender a lidar com isso, a superar a perda, mas você sabe, a dor nunca vai embora completamente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um homem que Lily apresentou como seu primo Bryan, o dono do Une Nuit.

— Anthony me mandou aqui — disse Bryan antes que Lily pudesse abrir a boca. — Ele me contou que encontrou vocês dois juntos perto da porta.

Da maneira que Bryan pronunciou a palavra juntos, e pela expressão curiosa nos olhos, James podia dizer que ele tinha ido lá ver as coisas pessoalmente.

Estudando o outro homem por um momento, James estimou que Bryan tinha aproximadamente a sua idade, 28 anos. Em contraste com Benedict, contudo, não parecia haver nada informal sobre aquele primo Evans. Se alguma coisa podia ser dita, Bryan parecia o tipo de pessoa que observava constantemente, absorvendo tudo que podia e não deixando transparecer nada. Ele era como uma pantera pronta para atacar.

James fitou Bryan nos olhos quando lhe apertou a mão, e um certo reconhecimento e respeito mútuo se passou entre os dois.

— Bryan tem a vida perfeita — brincou Lily.

— Verdade? — perguntou James, olhando de Lily para Bryan, então de volta para ela.

— Sim — confirmou Lily, dando um olhar provocador para o primo. — Ele tem um apartamento de solteiro fantástico em cima do restaurante, que lhe permite sair da cama e ir direto para o trabalho. Não apenas isso, mas tem um trabalho que o mantém longe da Editora Evans e de nós, os outros Evans. Ou, devo dizer, um Evans em particular, que é meu avô. E, acima de tudo, Bryan viaja para os lugares mais incríveis por causa do restaurante.

Interessante, pensou James. Não apenas a declaração que revelava coisas sobre Bryan, mas era intrigante que Lily achasse que o trabalho perfeito era longe da Editora Evans.

— Lily está exagerando — disse Bryan com modéstia.

— Não, não estou.

— Para onde você viaja por causa do restaurante? — perguntou James, puxando assunto.

Bryan deu de ombros.

— Europa. Principalmente Paris.

— Eu estive em Paris apenas um mês atrás. O que você acha de...

— Com licença, por favor — disse Bryan de repente. — Acabo de ver alguém que estou tentando encontrar a noite inteira.

Estranho, pensou James, observando a partida de Bryan. Teve a nítida impressão de que Bryan queria evitar falar sobre suas viagens.

James observou quando um outro homem, que também estivera assistindo a partida de Bryan, virou-se e disse:

— Vejo que você conheceu o Homem do Mistério Internacional do clã.

Voltando-se para Lily, o sujeito deu-lhe um leve beliscão no rosto e murmurou:

— Ei, querida, há quanto tempo não nos vemos.

— James, este é...

— Deixe-me adivinhar — interrompeu ele secamente. — Seu primo. — O homem tinha uma acentuada semelhança com Bryan. Eles tinham os mesmos cabelos pretos brilhantes e olhos azuis. Em personalidade, entretanto, este primo parecia tão gentil e informal como Benedict.

— Austin Evans — apresentou-se o homem diante dele, os olhos brilhando. — Sou o irmão mais novo de Bryan. — Erguendo o polegar e o indicador num gesto que indicava aproximadamente um centímetro, acrescentou: — Mas é só isso.

— Austin é o diretor de vendas da Snap — complementou Lily.

James fingiu que estava chocado.

— Você é do campo rival? O que está fazendo aqui?

Austin sorriu.

— Sou convidado para todos os lugares. — Em seguida, acrescentou: — Então Lily lhe contou que a família toda compete entre si, certo?

— Sim — disse James. Voltando-se para Lily e apontando um dedo para Austin, indagou: — Se ele está aqui, onde está Tess? Ela não trabalha para uma revista da Editora Evans também?

James observou Lily franzir o cenho de leve.

— Tess decidiu não vir. Ela foi esquiar com alguns amigos este fim de semana.

Austin se virou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu vi a reportagem sobre você e Tess no The Post — provocou. — Está se perguntando se saiu com a irmã certa?

Se Austin soubesse, pensou James. A seu lado, percebeu que Lily ficou tensa por um segundo, mas então, ela se recompôs e colocou um sorriso no rosto.

— Não ouça Austin — murmurou, dando um tapinha de brincadeira no primo. — Ele já despedaçou mais corações do que posso contar.

— Sim, este sou eu — concordou Austin, obviamente entrando na brincadeira, embora James tivesse notado uma sombra cruzar o semblante dele.

Eles conversaram com Austin por mais alguns minutos, então James sugeriu a Lily que fossem até o bar a fim de apanharem um drinque.

Depois de pedir ao garçom um uísque com gelo para si mesmo e mais uma taça de vinho branco para Lily, virou-se para ela e disse com humor seco:

— Fiquei exposto às críticas de seus parentes por sua causa esta noite.

— Eles estão apenas curiosos — respondeu Lily. — Todos sabem que rompi o noivado com Nathan, e agora, esta noite, eu apareço com você.

— Você contou a eles que não era Tess e sim você no Waldorf ?

— Não, mas eles estão curiosos do mesmo jeito.

— Eles têm algum motivo para estarem curiosos? — James não pôde resistir à pergunta.

Ela lhe deu uma longa olhada de lado.

— Não mais.

Ele notou, no entanto, que, quando os ombros dos dois acidentalmente se tocaram, Lily afastou-se com a consciência do toque. Certamente, não estava tão fria e composta quanto queria parecer.

Entregando-lhe a taça de vinho, tomou um gole do uísque.

— Gostei de seus primos. São pessoas interessantes.

— Interessantes?

— Mais do que parecem — elaborou ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Bryan e Austin parecem ter alguns segredos. Bryan em particular.

Lily pareceu confusa.

— Sabe, Austin estava brincando quando disse que Bryan era o Homem do Mistério Internacional. É apenas que, mais do que o restante dos Evans, Bryan leva uma vida separada da família.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Algo me diz que há mais coisas aí do que isso. ― Lily pareceu cética, mas então sorriu.

— Eu os conheço a vida inteira e, acredite-me, nunca houve nada misterioso sobre meus primos. Bryan é dono de restaurante e gosta do que faz, e Austin... Bem, Austin é exatamente o que alega ser: um imã para mulheres.

James decidiu não insistir mais naquele assunto, embora ainda não estivesse convencido de que Bryan e Austin fossem tão descomplicados quanto a priminha Lily achava que eram.

Ele a seguiu para um bufe que havia sido colocado nos fundos do restaurante, e se serviram de itens como kumamoto frito, ostras, caranguejos, suflê de abacate, e uma salada de lagosta com melão, com sobremesa de pêra asiática e manga tailandesa. Um jantar realmente exótico, pensou James.

Mais tarde, Austin se juntou a eles novamente, e James conheceu mais algumas pessoas que trabalhavam com Lily, e todos pareciam curiosos sobre ele.

Finalmente, ficaram sozinhos numa mesa de canto, e um silêncio estranho reinou... uma nova situação para James no que dizia respeito às mulheres.

Vagarosamente, porém, ele conseguiu iniciar uma conversa. Falaram sobre lugares para os quais James tinha viajado, e ele lhe contou histórias sobre fãs estranhas, e até mesmo manchetes de jornal mais estranhas ainda.

Descobriram que ambos sabiam falar bem o espanhol e mal o francês, que adoravam a ilha de Malta no verão, e que preferiam a comida mexicana realmente apimentada. Debateram sobre qual lugar era melhor para esquiar, no Vale ou nos Alpes, e quais eram os melhores lugares para freqüentar em St. Bart's.

— Então — brincou James finalmente — quais são seus gostos em relação à música? De quem você gosta?

— Eles estão todos mortos.

Ele riu. Mas supôs que não deveria ficar surpreso.

— Clássica?

Lily bebeu um gole de seu vinho.

— Sim, e cantores antigos. Sinatra. Nat King Cole.

— Você está somente sendo diplomática ou tentando não admitir que prefere minha concorrência? — provocou ele.

Ela o fitou com olhos semicerrados.

— Se eu admitisse, você se importaria? ― Percebendo que Lily estava flertando com ele, James respondeu:

—Eu ficaria arrasado, mas me consolaria com o pensamento de que nós dois somos fãs de Beethoven.

Um lindo sorriso brincou nos lábios dela.

— Eu gostei de seus shows. Você é muito bom.

— Apenas muito bom? — provocou ele de novo.

Ela o encarou com intensidade.

— Irresistível — disse de modo suave.

Enquanto continuava fitando-a nos olhos, James sentiu uma emoção muito forte. Meu Deus, Lily tinha um efeito devastador sobre ele.

Então decidiu salvá-la, e a si mesmo, de uma enrascada.

— Na verdade, as chances são de que deixarei de cantar mais rápido do que todos imaginam.

Ele pôde ver que a surpreendera.

— Verdade?

— Sim, vejo a mim mesmo me concentrando em compor músicas, em vez de cantar. — Ele olhou ao redor. A multidão tinha diminuído um pouco, mas a festa ainda continuava.

— Você está pronto para partir? — perguntou ela.

— Sim. — Ele a olhou. — Estou pronto, e você? ― Era uma pergunta carregada de significado, e ele sabia disso, mas queria Lily desesperadamente. Estar perto dela e conter-se ao mesmo tempo vinha sendo uma tortura quase insuportável.

— Sim, vamos — ela respondeu, mas não deu nenhuma indicação de que queria continuar em sua companhia por mais tempo.

Eles se dirigiram para a porta da frente, despedindo-se das pessoas no caminho, e James pegou o casaco dela e seu paletó com o atendente do guarda-volumes.

Felizmente, Benedict e Austin não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista. Bryan, por outro lado, apenas lançou a ele um olhar significativo, que dizia que James tinha um pouquinho de sua confiança e não deveria fazer nada para desperdiçar isso. James assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, que dizia que a mensagem tinha sido passada e notada.

Ele segurou a porta da frente aberta para Lily e quando eles saíram do restaurante, tirou um boné de beisebol no bolso do paletó e pôs na cabeça, abaixando-o na altura dos olhos.

Lily o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Isso evita que os paparazzi me reconheçam — explicou ele. — Posso chamar um táxi para você?

— Não, obrigada — disse ela. — Minha casa fica a poucos quarteirões daqui.

— Vou andar até lá com você, então. ― Lily hesitou por um segundo.

— Tudo bem.

* * *

Oiiie gente! Como prometido postei rapidinho (: muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram: Luu Higurashi Potter, Lina Prongs, Joana Patrícia e , adorei os comments de vocês ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap :*


	8. Capítulo 8

Ela estava queimando. Era loucura, claro. Estava apenas 15 graus ao ar livre. Mas, por baixo de sua blusa de cashmere e casaco de lã, estava queimando de calor.

E era tudo devido ao homem a seu lado.

James.

Seu amante.

Quando eles chegaram na mansão Evans, Lily observou James olhar para a imensa estrutura cinza, absorvendo tudo e parecendo bastante impressionado.

Ela estava acostumada a ver as pessoas ficarem impressionadas pelo lugar que ela e Tess usavam como residência nos dias de semana, e no qual seus avós ficavam quando estavam na cidade.

Tentou ver a casa através dos olhos dele, pela primeira vez. A mansão de três andares era posicionada a três metros da rua, protegida de transeuntes curiosos por um portão de ferro preto, coberto de hera.

James a olhou.

— Seu avô não desperdiçou palavras quando lançou o desafio. E um dia, faço questão de dizer isso a ele.

A percepção de James a surpreendeu e a agradou ao mesmo tempo. A maioria das observações dos visitantes se resumia em comentar a estrutura física diante deles.

— Vovô iniciou o império Evans — disse ela com orgulho. — Em sua escalada para o sucesso, acho que as aparências eram muito importantes para ele.

— Sim.

— Com inveja? — brincou Lily.

Um sorriso iluminou as feições de James e ele a olhou.

— Você adivinhou. Sinto certa inveja da propriedade de seu avô. — Então fez uma breve pausa antes de acrescentar: — E me sinto um verdadeiro tolo agora por pensar que você ficaria impressionada com minha suíte no Waldorf.

Lily enrubesceu. Não queria ser lembrada de como o enganara naquela noite, mas ele não parecia zangado agora. Em vez disso, parecia estar gostando de provocá-la.

Ainda assim, agora que tinham chegado na mansão Evans, uma sensação de estranheza a assolou. Tentando afastar o sentimento, ouviu-se convidando antes que pudesse evitar:

— Você gostaria de ver o interior da casa?

— É claro.

Enquanto eles andavam pelo caminho até a porta da frente, Lily teve tempo de criticar seu convite impulsivo. Deveria ter se despedido do lado de fora. Onde estava sua sensatez?

Deveria, poderia, mas não o fizera.

Em vez disso, depois de deixarem os casacos e o boné de James no hall da frente, mostrou-lhe ao redor. A casa estava silenciosa. Por causa da hora tardia da noite, os poucos empregados que trabalhavam lá estavam dormindo ou tinham saído no fim do dia.

Lily estava muito consciente de James atrás dela quando eles saíram do grande hall, com seus impressionantes vidros coloridos no teto, e foram para a biblioteca, e então para a sala de jantar e a sala de estar. Ela mostrou-lhe a saleta de televisão e a enorme cozinha, e eles seguiram para a varanda dos fundos, que dava vista para um lindo jardim particular.

Finalmente, James a seguiu para o próximo andar, onde os quartos para a família e hóspedes estavam localizados, e depois para o último andar, onde ficavam os quartos dela e de Tess.

Finalmente, ele parou sob a porta aberta do quarto dela. Tentando avaliar a reação de James, Lily falou:

— E este é meu quarto. Mudou de decoração algumas vezes com o passar dos anos. Graças a Deus, Tess e eu nunca tivemos de compartilhar um quarto. Não tenho certeza se nosso relacionamento teria sobrevivido de outra forma.

Ela olhou ao redor para a decoração branca e cor de creme, a qual contrastava dramaticamente com os móveis de cerejeira antigos, e depois para sua cama de ferro com coberta matelassé.

O que ele estaria pensando? Aconchegante demais?

James não disse nada, apenas olhou em volta, parecendo absorver tudo que via. Lily esperou.

Finalmente, ele murmurou:

— Muito feminino.

Em seguida, entrou e parou ao lado do laptop fechado e da papelada sobre a mesa dela. Olhando para baixo, perguntou:

— Você começou a escrever nossa entrevista?

— Sim. — Lily andou até ele. Esquecera que tinha deixado o rascunho sobre a mesa.

James pegou algumas folhas de papel e lançou a ela um olhar curioso.

— Você se importa que eu leia?

— Não... quero dizer, não, eu não me importo.

Ela deu uma risada nervosa.

— Contanto que você não conte com o direito de censurar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha numa expressão zombeteira.

— Não se preocupe — murmurou. — Considerando todas as coisas que já foram escritas sobre mim nos jornais, duvido que ficarei chocado.

Lily esperou nervosamente enquanto ele lia.

Ela tinha trabalhado sobre cada palavra do artigo. E cada palavra trouxera de volta, com impressionantes detalhes, pensamentos sobre James e a noite maravilhosa que tinham passado no Waldorf.

Esforçara-se para descrevê-lo sem soar banal ou apaixonada. James Potter, alma de um artista, corpo de um símbolo sexual, escrevera antes de deletar as palavras. Havia se chamado de ridícula e outros nomes piores, então começara uma página em branco do computador um milhão de vezes.

Finalmente, tinha decidido abrir o artigo com o ponto central da questão: uma citação do próprio James sobre o esforço que fazia para manter sua música nova e relevante.

Naquele exato momento, ele interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

—Muito bom — comentou. — Gosto disso.

—É mesmo? — Percebendo que tinha soado embaraçosamente surpresa, ela tentou de novo: — Quero dizer, verdade?

Um sorriso iluminado brincou nos lábios dele.

— Sim, verdade. Tenho apenas uma crítica.

— Oh. E qual seria?

Ele colocou o artigo sobre a mesa.

— Isso precisa de mais pesquisa.

— Não acho que há mais alguma coisa que preciso saber — respondeu ela, sem entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer.

James se aproximou até que estivesse parado a poucos centímetros de Lily, e então ela entendeu, enquanto sentia a respiração presa na garganta.

— Tem certeza? — sussurrou ele numa voz completamente sensual. — Porque há muitas coisas que preciso saber sobre você.

A brincadeira que obviamente envolvia sexualidade estava fazendo a pele de Lily se arrepiar e o corpo começar a tremer.

— Como o que, por exemplo? — sussurrou ela.

A mão de James subiu para segurar-lhe uma das faces, a ponta do polegar traçando-lhe os lábios bem devagar.

— Como, por exemplo, se sua pele é sempre tão macia. — Ele a puxou para mais perto e inclinou a cabeça. — Como, por exemplo, se sua boca é sempre tão deliciosa e quente quanto parece — murmurou contra seus lábios.

A boca de James cobriu a sua então, e logo Lily estava perdida nas mesmas sensações que os haviam dominado na primeira noite no Waldorf.

Ela agarrou-se ao corpo másculo, até que ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a, o olhar se demorando no decote "V" criado pela blusa sexy.

— Gosto do que você está usando esta noite— murmurou ele com voz baixa.

— Eu fui às compras — confessou Lily, sorrindo. Finalmente, tinha encontrado algum tempo para ir às lojas, determinada a ter algo para usar aquela noite que enviasse a mensagem certa. Não passara muito tempo analisando por que importava tanto a roupa que usaria.

— Muito sofisticada e sexy.

— Talvez seja a nova Lily Evans emergindo — disse ela em tom de brincadeira.

— Se for, eu ficarei muito feliz em ajudá-la com o processo, da maneira que eu puder — respondeu ele em tom de voz sedutor.

Ela sentiu um estranho friozinho na barriga. Aquela dança de desejo na qual eles estavam envolvidos ainda era um território muito novo para Lily.

— Nós estávamos falando sobre a entrevista.

— Sim... e pesquisa.

— Você está tentando me seduzir?

— Se eu estiver, está funcionando? — James pousou os olhos nos seios dela, mais especificamente, nos mamilos pressionados contra o tecido da blusa. — Você parece um pouco excitada.

— Você não é realmente meu tipo. — Ela estava tentando convencê-lo, ou convencer a si mesma? — Todos os homens que namorei tinham cabelos castanhos e convencionais. Assim como tinham empregos em escritórios, onde ficavam sentados atrás de mesas. Um armário repleto de ternos e camisas sociais. Eles não eram rebeldes.

Ele riu. E o som da risada sexy a excitou ainda mais.

— Aprenda a viver perigosamente.

Ela ousaria?

—E você é definitivamente meu tipo — provocou James. Ela o fitou com um semblante incrédulo. — Autêntica — esclareceu ele. — Muito natural e adorável.

Ela encarou os fascinantes olhos castanhos e sentiu o autocontrole escorregar, mas se forçou a dizer:

— Por uma vez, eu gostaria de pensar em você fora do nevoeiro do desejo.

Ele riu de novo.

— Por quê? Dizem que as pessoas de mais sorte no mundo são aquelas que nunca emergem do nevoeiro.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, pensou Lily. Desde a noite no Waldorf, uma questão tinha permanecido em sua mente: quem era aquela mulher apaixonada que rolara sobre os lençóis com James Potter? Uma aberração? Ou uma parte de si mesma que a sensata Lily Evans tinha mantido bloqueada, com muito medo de liberar?

Queria descobrir, e James parecia totalmente disposto a fazer-lhe esse favor.

James se aproximou no mesmo momento em que ela deu um passo em direção a ele. Lily encaixou-se com perfeição no abraço forte, e suas bocas se encontraram.

Lily sentiu a mão de James sobre seus seios, roçando-lhe os mamilos, enrijecendo-os e a fazendo querer muito mais. Quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus, James depositou beijinhos suaves sobre suas pálpebras, ao longo de seu rosto e pescoço.

Com o corpo em chamas, ela puxou a camiseta dele até que esta saísse de dentro da calça jeans. Ele rapidamente ajudou-a, e tirou a peça de roupa pela cabeça.

Sem esperar por um convite, Lily trilhou a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito largo, sentindo os músculos rígidos flexionarem-se sob seus toques.

Quando ele parou abruptamente e praguejou, ela ergueu os olhos para James.

— O que houve?

— Eu não trouxe nenhuma proteção.

— Eu tenho alguns preservativos.

— Bem, srta. Evans — brincou ele com um sorriso travesso — você estava planejando me seduzir?

Ela bateu os cílios para ele num gesto sedutor.

— Não até esta noite, mas, por acaso, sei que Tess tem alguns preservativos no quarto. Minha irmã é o tipo de garota que está sempre prevenida.

Sem demora, Lily localizou um pacote fechado no armário do banheiro de sua irmã. Quando retornou a seu próprio quarto, pensou ter ouvido James cantarolando. Entrando no cômodo novamente, descobriu que ele tinha acendido algumas das velas. O delicioso aroma de rosas preenchia o ambiente.

—Agora, onde estávamos? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se. Pegou um saquinho laminado da mão dela e colocou-o sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Em seguida, puxou-a para seus braços e beijou-lhe o canto da boca, desatando o pequeno laço da blusa dela até que se soltou. Deslizando o tecido macio pelos ombros delicados, expôs os seios generosos e perfeitos, envoltos em um sutiã de renda.

Ele a olhou então, e os lábios se curvaram num sorriso iluminado.

— Isso foi feito para você. E tenho de dizer que você tem um excelente gosto para lingerie.

Ela sorriu, embaraçada. A verdade era que tinha aceitado o conselho de Tess desde a noite do show. Vista-se de maneira sensual, que você vai se sentir sexy e sensual. Então, havia saído e comprado mais lingeries sexies. Teria feito isso inconscientemente pensando que teria uma segunda noite de amor com James? Bem, não era hora de analisar seus motivos.

— Isso é uma coisa recente — admitiu.

— Bem, viva as pequenas mudanças. — James segurou-lhe os seios nas mãos e massageou-os, excitando-a.

— James...

— Sim?

_Possua-me. Preciso ter você dentro de mim._ Desejava dar a ele o tipo de palavra sexy que ele tinha sussurrado em seu ouvido na primeira vez que fizeram amor, mas descobriu que não era capaz de falar.

— O que você quer, Lily? — perguntou ele, o tom de voz baixo e sedutor. — Diga-me.

— Beije meus seios.

— Mmm — murmurou ele, os olhos fechados.— Beijá-los? Você quer dizer, assim? — Ele abaixou-se e trilhou a boca por toda a extensão da pele revelada pelo sutiã. — É isso que você quer?

— Não — disse ela, sem poder esconder a frustração na voz. Ele sabia o que ela queria.

James fingiu considerar.

— Não?

De súbito, Lily sabia o que tinha de fazer. Dois podiam fazer aquele jogo. Ele a estava provocando e repentinamente não havia razão para que ela mantivesse suas inibições.

Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, Lily deu um passo atrás.

— Aonde você vai? — ele quis saber.

— A lugar nenhum — respondeu ela da maneira mais sedutora que achava que fosse capaz. — Por que você não se senta, James?

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram por um momento, mas então ele obedeceu e se sentou na beira da cama.

— Confortável? — perguntou ela, enquanto ia para o abajur do criado-mudo e diminuía a luz.

— Sim.

— Espero que você goste de jazz — disse ela quando ligou uma música suave. — Algumas pessoas dizem que jazz as coloca no ponto certo para fazer amor. Você concorda?

— Venha aqui e descubra — convidou ele com a voz embargada pelo desejo.

Uma nova excitação a percorreu com aquelas palavras. Lily moveu-se em direção a ele e, enquanto fazia isso, desabotoou o sutiã e deixou-o cair no chão. Alcançando-o, usou as duas mãos para empurrá-lo na cama, até que James descansasse sobre os cotovelos, então se posicionou de pernas abertas em cima dele.

O semblante de James registrou surpresa e, em seguida, encantamento.

—Agora que você me tem, o que vai fazer comigo?

Lily inclinou-se e o beijou, profunda e apaixonadamente. Quando endireitou o corpo, murmurou:

— Beije-me. — Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos. —Eu quero que você beije meus seios. Quero que faça todas aquelas coisas eróticas que fez na noite em seu quarto de hotel.

James se sentou.

— Com prazer.

Ela o guiou para si e quando a boca sensual de James fechou-se sobre um de seus mamilos, Lily entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e fechou os olhos. Ele brincou primeiro com um dos seios, e depois com o outro, até que ela achou que não poderia mais suportar.

Segurando-a com firmeza, James deitou-a sobre a cama e colocou-se a seu lado, a perna entrelaçada nas dela. Lily podia sentir a ereção masculina pressionada em seu quadril.

James a beijou, fazendo amor com a boca e as mãos maravilhosas, as quais acariciavam-na deliciosamente. As mãos de Lily deslizavam pelos braços dele, sentindo os músculos rígidos.

Quando o ar entre eles se tornou escasso, seus corpos estavam em chamas e a respiração de ambos profunda, ele saiu da cama.

Então removeu o restante das roupas de Lily e em seguida, tirou a própria calça jeans e os sapatos.

Ela o olhou sem inibição. James estava extremamente excitado e era lindo. Perfeito.

— Sinta-se livre para me tocar — murmurou ele. Ela queria.

Lily se sentou e alcançou-o, pegando a ereção de James na mão e movimentou o membro viril.

Ele fechou os olhos, a respiração se tornando cada vez mais pesada e difícil.

No momento em que ele gemeu, Lily abaixou-se e colocou o membro na boca.

— Ah, Lily — sussurrou ele, a voz embargada de excitação.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão sexy e poderosa.

Quando finalmente se distanciou, James foi para o lado dela na cama, uma risada espontânea escapando-lhe da garganta.

— Uau! Isso foi bom demais.

Ela sorriu-lhe, de repente se sentindo um pouco tímida.

James a olhou mais de perto.

— O que foi? Minha sedutora está envergonhada? — brincou, e então inclinou a cabeça. — Talvez eu deva lhe dar alguma coisa que a deixe realmente envergonhada.

Movendo-se para cima dela, foi trilhando um caminho de beijos e carícias pelo corpo que adorava, deixando-a quente, excitada. No momento que chegou ao interior das coxas delgadas, Lily gemeu e tentou fechar as pernas.

—Shh... — comandou ele.

James demorou um tempo ali, explorando as redondezas, até que sua boca chegou ao centro do corpo de Lily, o qual estava quente, úmido e esperando por ele.

Lily sentiu como se o mundo estivesse se fechando ao seu redor, como um casulo quente e aconchegante. Havia apenas James e as coisas maravilhosas que ele estava fazendo com ela... até que o universo explodiu em seus ouvidos e ela liberou as ondas de prazer, atingindo um orgasmo inexplicavelmente incrível.

Quando finalmente voltou a Terra, ouviu o barulho de papel alumínio se rasgando, e James estava a seu lado de novo, tomando-a nos braços fortes.

Ele a abraçou e beijou-a, e desta vez, a penetração foi suave e sem interrupções, embora ele parecesse ir devagar para dar-lhe tempo de se ajustar.

Uma vez que James estava em seu interior, rolou na cama de modo que ela ficasse por cima dele.

Ela o olhou surpresa, a cortina de cabelos escondendo-os do que estava em volta.

— Leve-me para onde você quer ir, Lily — disse ele com voz rouca. — Você está no controle.

Ela hesitou por apenas um segundo, então fez um movimento experimental. O gemido de James em resposta foi todo o encorajamento que precisava.

Lily o deixou guiá-la para estabelecerem um ritmo, seguindo-o quando ele acelerou. Ela assistiu quando os olhos de James se fecharam e os músculos se tornaram rígidos, o rosto tencionando de prazer.

Ela fechou os olhos também, concentrando-se no prazer que crescia entre os dois.

No momento que o clímax chegou, Lily gemeu, convulsionou-se, e então parou, enquanto James agarrava-lhe os quadris com força e investia mais uma vez.

Um segundo depois, ele gemeu, juntando-se a ela num orgasmo que levou os dois ao mais doce paraíso

Lily caiu contra ele então, e James a abraçou com força.

— Ah, Lily, você faz isso comigo todas as vezes — disse ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Você é uma mulher tão apaixonada sexualmente.

— Nunca pensei em mim mesma como apaixonada sexualmente — confessou ela, a voz abafada contra o ombro dele.

— Você está brincando.

Ela meneou a cabeça, então, ergueu-a para encará-lo.

— Nathan e eu nunca compartilhamos muita paixão. ― Foi a vez de James menear a cabeça.

— Bem, acredite em mim. Você é uma das mulheres mais ativas sexualmente e mais sensual que eu já conheci. Simplesmente não posso acreditar que permaneceu virgem por tanto tempo.

— Era parte do plano de cinco anos. ― Ele franziu o cenho.

— O quê?

— O plano de cinco anos — repetiu ela. — Eu desenvolvi e escrevi um plano de vida, e parte dele envolvia me casar por volta dos 26 anos.

Ele riu, então perguntou curioso:

— E o que mais dizia esse plano?

— Oh, você sabe, as coisas de sempre. Objetivando ser promovida a gerente até os trinta anos. Ter um bebê. — De alguma maneira, Lily percebeu que, dar voz a seus objetivos, parecia como confessar alguma coisa embaraçosa.

—Você não pode viver de acordo com um plano pré-estipulado — disse ele.

— É importante ter metas — replicou Lily de modo defensivo.

— Sim, claro, mas não quando elas interferem em seus sentimentos amorosos. Às vezes, os planos podem atrapalhar o caminho que você trilha para conseguir o que realmente quer.

— Você está parecendo um especialista — brincou ela.

Ele sorriu.

— Pode acreditar em mim, Lily. Sou filho de psicóloga, e também sou muito bem pago para cantar sobre emoções.

— Sim, eu notei. Pensei ter ouvido você cantarolar alguma coisa baixinho um pouco antes de nós... estarmos ocupados com uma outra coisa. Eu não reconheci a canção. O que era aquilo?

— Nada — respondeu ele indiretamente. — Apenas uma música que conheço mais ou menos.

— Hmm — murmurou ela, deslizando o pé ao longo de uma das pernas dele.

A mão de James prendeu-lhe a perna em movimento, e a parou, o semblante intensamente sedutor.

— Por outro lado, eu não conheço você apenas mais ou menos.

Quando ele a pressionou na cama, Lily riu sem fôlego e entregou-se de corpo e alma àquela noite, não pensando sobre o dia seguinte.

* * *

Olá gente! Mais um cap quentinho, ou melhor, HOT ;D Espero que gostem. Muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram: Lina Prongs, Clara Casali, Joana Patrícia, Ninha Souma e G. Fanfiction. E também a todos que estão favoritando a fic, muito feliz gente. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	9. Capítulo 9

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou se sentindo mais feliz e mais contente do que podia se lembrar de sentir em muito, muito tempo. Olhou para o homem dormindo a seu lado.

James.

Ela nunca tinha acordado ao lado de um homem. Perguntou-se por que isso, entretanto, no fundo sabia que a felicidade que estava sentindo agora se devia ao próprio James, e não apenas ao fato de acordar ao lado de um homem.

Olhando-o dormir pacificamente, pensou que gostaria de ter sua câmera consigo e fotografá-lo. Em repouso, com as feições relaxadas, ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que no palco.

Uma parte sua não podia acreditar que o famoso e irresistível James Potter havia se interessado por ela. Lily sabia que ele não podia ter interesse em seu dinheiro, uma vez que também era muito rico.

Recordou-se dos eventos da noite anterior e enrubesceu. Eles tinham adormecido e acordado duas vezes durante a noite para fazer amor. Depois da última vez, James cantara para ela dormir. Só de pensar nisso agora, Lily sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar e uma excitação a percorreu novamente.

Estava feliz que ele tinha gostado do artigo que escrevera. Jamais admitiria para alguém, mas havia tocado a fita da entrevista repetidamente, apenas para ouvir o som da voz dele. Uma voz maravilhosa, tanto para cantar, como para falar, e mais ainda para sussurrar palavras de amor.

Observou quando James abriu os olhos e sorriu, virando-se para o lado dela e abraçando-a com uma das mãos.

— Olá.

Ela sorriu-lhe docemente.

— Bom dia.

James a puxou para si e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Ela riu e tremeu, e logo não havia mais conversa. Muito mais tarde, ele perguntou:

— Algum plano para o fim de semana? — James arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão divertida.— Passá-lo na cama, eu espero.

Ela riu.

— Na verdade, geralmente vou para The Tides nos fins de semana.

Com o olhar confuso no rosto dele, Lily explicou:

— A casa de meus avós em Hamptons. Foi onde Tess e eu fomos criadas depois que meus pais faleceram.

As mãos fortes e másculas acariciaram-lhe a coxa.

— Leve-me com você.

— Eu não poderia!

As palavras saíram da boca de Lily antes que tivesse a chance de pensar. Entretanto, é claro que não poderia levá-lo para The Tides! Na noite anterior, o restaurante Une Nuit, e agora The Tides? Estava exibindo-o logo depois de romper o noivado com Nathan? Aquilo não era certo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um olhar ofendido.

— Qual é o problema? Sou bom o bastante para dormir com você, mas não bom o bastante para ser visto com você?

— Não é esta minha tática? — respondeu ela, brincando. No momento, ainda tinha de descobrir um jeito de tirá-lo da casa sem alertar nenhum dos empregados. Felizmente, havia uma entrada secundária do lado de fora diretamente para os aposentos que ela compartilhava com Tess. Apenas tinha de descer a fim de pegar o paletó e o boné de James, os quais eles haviam deixado no foyer na noite anterior, e voltar silenciosamente.

James continuava olhando-a com expressão divertida, e ela perguntou-se por um segundo se ele estaria lendo sua mente.

— De qualquer forma — perguntou ela — você não estará ocupado no fim de semana?

Ele sorriu.

— Não. Sou todo seu.

— Nós teremos de ficar em quartos separados — avisou ela, enfraquecendo, apesar de ter decidido o contrário. — Meus avós são pessoas muito tradicionais. — Ela não acrescentou que, é claro, não deveria lhe dar o quarto em que Nathan costumava ficar. Isso seria um pouco demais na percepção dos outros.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso íntimo.

— Eu posso ser divertido e uma boa companhia fora da cama, também.

Ela suspirou e então assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Você é incorrigível.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eles entraram na garagem de The Tides. Como tinham ficado preguiçosamente na cama após mais um delicioso ato de amor, e depois ido até o hotel Waldorf, apanhar as coisas de James, já tinha passado da hora do almoço quando chegaram.

Enquanto andavam pelo caminho que conectava a garagem com o resto da mansão, Lily observou James olhar ao redor, então arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Mais impressionante do que a sua mansão de Nova York.

Ela deu de ombros, num gesto de modéstia.

— Para mim, The Tides sempre foi somente um lar.

— Que lar! — comentou ele, enquanto entravam na casa.

Eles deixaram as maletas nos quartos, e Lily ficou aliviada quando Rose lhe contou que seus avós tinham saído e não voltariam até a hora do jantar. Pelo menos, não teria de lidar com as apresentações por enquanto.

— Como está tia Helene? — perguntou Lily a Rose.

— Nicholas levou-a até a cidade para fazer uma consulta médica e alguns exames. Os dois só voltarão na segunda-feira.

Oh, céus. Lily tinha esperado que seus tios estivessem por perto, uma vez que seriam uma distração a mais, diminuindo assim o impacto da relação entre James e seus avós.

Rose serviu-lhes um rápido almoço tardio, e depois Lily disse a James:

—Vamos. Eu vou lhe mostrar o lado de fora da propriedade.

Eles voltaram para os quartos a fim de apanhar casacos para se protegerem contra o vento frio de março. No caminho, Lily pegou sua máquina fotográfica e enfiou-a no bolso. Sempre deixava uma de suas câmeras digitais em seu quarto em The Tides. Gostava de se divertir nos fins de semana, tirando fotos das paisagens que cercavam as redondezas, brincando com luzes e sombras e capturando as mudanças de estações. Era um hobby muito prazeroso para ela.

Do lado de fora, eles passearam pela propriedade juntos, indo ao local da piscina, à pista de helicópteros que seu avô usava toda vez que ia trabalhar em Manhattam, e à lateral do jardim de rosas que Jenne Marie cuidava com muito carinho e que florescia num clima mais quente.

Finalmente, pararam no topo da escada de pedra que levava a uma ribanceira e a uma praia particular e um pequeno cais para barcos.

Lily tirou a câmera do bolso. E viu James sorrir quando percebeu isso.

— Qual é a graça? — perguntou ela.

— Você. Eu continuo achando que você fica melhor em frente às câmeras do que atrás delas.

— Oh. — Ela sorriu enquanto se sentia enrubescer. — Achei que fosse apenas bajulação sua quando nós estávamos em seu camarim depois do show.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você é meio descrente, não é? — James meneou a cabeça. — Não, eu falei muito sério. Com seu corpo e rosto, você poderia ser modelo fotográfico.

— Você vai posar para mim? — perguntou ela mudando de assunto, uma vez que queria evitar falar de si mesma naquele momento.

— Pensei que você quisesse fotografar a linda paisagem.

Lily deu de ombros.

— Eu faço isso com freqüência, mas hoje quero fotografá-lo. Você tem um rosto interessante. — Um rosto irresistível, acrescentou em pensamento. Não queria admitir o quanto se sentia fascinada por aquele rosto. Fascinada por ele.

James lhe deu um sorriso perverso.

— Tudo bem, vou posar para você. Gosto de onde isso nos levou da última vez.

Ela também se lembrava. A sessão de fotos tinha levado a beijos, e provavelmente os teria levado muito mais longe se ela não tivesse fugido depois da entrevista. Cuidado, Lily, murmurou para si mesma silenciosamente.

Em instantes, todavia, estava tirando fotos de James de diferentes ângulos, primeiro com ele olhando para a água, e depois quando ficou parado nos degraus de pedra.

—Você já fez uma sessão de fotos com Nathan? — perguntou James curioso, quando ela terminou.

—Não — replicou Lily, e então percebeu como aquilo soava. Abaixou a câmera e ocupou-se em fechá-la em sua capa e guardá-la.

—Ei — murmurou James quando subiu os degraus de novo para se juntar a ela. — Quero ver como ficaram estas fotos.

— Eu as mando para você por e-mail.

Estava perturbada pelo que tinha acabado de admitir a James... e a si mesma. Nunca se sentira fascinada pelo rosto de Nathan, embora ele fosse um homem bonito. Nunca sentira um desejo compulsivo de fotografá-lo.

Meu Deus, pensou, o que havia de errado com ela? Quase convencera a si mesma a se casar com um homem que não tinha passado muito de um bom amigo. Por outro lado, talvez sua presente fascinação por James fosse fora do normal.

Quando olhou para cima, viu que James a olhava com o semblante pensativo.

— Não tem problema se você me acha mais fascinante do que acha o outro homem — provocou ele com um sorriso perverso.

Ele enxergava demais, pensou ela com desgosto. Parecia ler todos os seus pensamentos.

— Vamos voltar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando se sentou à mesa de jantar na frente de James, se deu conta de que o jantar seria uma experiência muito mais intensa do que tinha pensado. Rose informara seus avós que Lily havia levado um "amigo" para passar o fim de semana em The Tides.

Lily tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que as sobrancelhas de seu avô haviam se erguido em desconfiança, e agora se perguntava se a civilidade poderia ser mantida pelo menos até o fim da refeição.

Mesmo seus avós já haviam ouvido falar de James Potter, e, é claro, seu avô não era bobo. Se os primos dela tinham suspeitado que havia mais na relação de Lily com James do que os olhos podiam ver, então certamente Joseph Evans não seria enganado. No último fim de semana, ela anunciara o rompimento de seu noivado, e neste final de semana, aparecia em The Tides acompanhada de outro homem.

Com tal pensamento, de repente sentiu o olhar penetrante de seu avô e quase recuou quando imaginou o que ele estaria pensando: Bem, Lily, minha garota, este é o tipo de peripécia que eu poderia esperar de sua irmã, mas não de você.

James pigarreou, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que havia se instalado na sala de jantar.

— Então, Lily me contou que o senhor está num processo de escolher um sucessor. Realmente tem grandes planos para sua aposentadoria?

Lily gemeu silenciosamente. A palavra aposentadoria não existia no vocabulário de seu avô. Não realmente, e com certeza, não aplicada a ele.

Ela perguntou-se por que James levantara um assunto tão delicado, em vez de falar qualquer coisa menos comprometedora, como sobre o tempo, por exemplo. Ela já tinha lhe contado como a competição entre revistas estava exacerbando as tensões familiares. Lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, o qual, ou ele não viu, ou recusou-se a reconhecer.

Lily assistiu enquanto seu avô vagarosamente acabava de passar manteiga no pão e demorava a responder. Sabia, por experiência, que uma das técnicas de seu avô para tornar seus alvos desconfortáveis era arrastar o silêncio pelo maior tempo possível.

James, todavia, parecia estar completamente tranqüilo e à vontade. Era ela quem tinha os nervos à flor da pele.

Quando Joseph finalmente olhou para cima, respondeu:

— Algumas pessoas nunca param realmente de trabalhar. Para outros, contudo, a festa parece nunca terminar. — Ele mordeu um pedaço de pão.

Oh, meu Deus, pensou Lily. Ela observou enquanto James acabava de mastigar o que tinha na boca e engolia.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu ele educadamente, mas com total segurança. — Essa é a mais pura verdade. Fico satisfeito que nós dois somos do mesmo time nesta questão.

Joseph bufou de raiva, como se não pudesse acreditar que James tivesse a audácia de declarar que um homem do seu nível, fundador de um império de publicidade, tivesse alguma coisa em comum com um rebelde astro de rock.

Lily notou sua avó escondendo um sorriso. Bem, pelo menos, Jenne Marie parecia ter simpatizado com o astro de rock.

Joseph parou de comer e se dirigiu a James:

— Você mencionou que as profissões de seus pais são professor e psicóloga. Eles aprovam a escolha de sua carreira?

— Eles não ficaram muito felizes no começo— respondeu James com naturalidade. — Mas então entenderam que eu estava disposto a realizar meus próprios sonhos. E quanto a seus pais?

Lily pensou ter ouvido seu avô murmurar alguma coisa baixinho e suspeitou que era algo como: "garoto insolente". Queria se encolher embaixo da mesa, ou no mínimo, cobrir a cabeça com o guardanapo.

Jenne Marie pareceu notar o olhar de súplica que a neta lhe enviou e disse:

— A primeira vez que Joseph foi à minha casa, meu pai desgostou dele intensamente.

— Então, fico feliz que ele esteja apenas continuando uma tradição de família — disse James.

Jenne Marie pareceu altamente divertida com a colocação, enquanto Joseph baixou as pálpebras e olhou para baixo, provavelmente controlando uma explosão.

Para Joseph, James acrescentou:

— Eu sou como o senhor. Ambicioso, trabalhador e disposto a começar do princípio e subir em uma carreira na qual não tenho conexões.

Joseph ergueu os olhos e estudou James atenciosamente, parecendo pensativo.

— Mas ainda com tempo para vadiar, pelo que tudo indica. Primeiro com uma de minhas netas, e depois com a outra?

Com o gemido que Lily não pôde conter dessa vez e o olhar para seu avô, Joseph voltou-se para ela e acrescentou:

— Não me olhe assim, minha garota. Ainda sou capaz de ler, e, sim, as notícias da aparição de Tess com James no The Post chegaram até mim. Posso precisar de óculos para leitura, mas não estou morto ainda.

— Era eu, não Tess, vovô!

No minuto em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Lily se arrependeu de ter falado. Joseph recostou-se na cadeira, um olhar curioso no rosto. Summer enrubesceu.

— Quero dizer...

James encarou o homem mais velho nos olhos.

— Não há explicação.

Lily recuperou-se o bastante para acrescentar:

— Continuo mantendo o que falei no último fim de semana. Percebi que Nathan e eu não nos amamos realmente, que somos parecidos demais, e foi por isso que cancelei o noivado.

— Seu avô entende isso — interferiu Jenne Marie. — Afinal de contas, houve uma época na qual ele também era jovem e impetuoso.

— Nunca — declarou Joseph com seriedade.

— Bem — continuou Jenne Marie como se não tivesse ouvido o marido — meu pai jurava que Joseph estava fazendo a corte mais curta que já havia sido registrada na história.

Jenne Marie então, com sua incrível habilidade de lidar com situações difíceis, conduziu a conversa para um assunto mais seguro e pediu a Rose que levasse frutas frescas.

Lily ficou aliviada quando o jantar acabou logo depois disso. Em seguida, enquanto seu avô e James iam tomar um licor na biblioteca, ela foi se sentar com sua avó na pequena sala de chá, cujos móveis e decoração eram menos informais e mais confortáveis que no resto da casa. Saboreou um pouco de chá verde numa xícara de porcelana chinesa.

— Eu acho que Joseph gosta dele — comentou Jenne Marie de repente.

Lily virou a cabeça a fim de olhar para a avó.

— Você está brincando. Como sabe disso? ― Jenne Marie deu à neta um sorriso carinhoso.

— James recusou-se a ser intimidado. Ele me lembra muito de Joseph quase sessenta anos atrás, quando ele foi para a França e me cortejou.

Lily refletiu sobre o comentário de sua avó e, mais tarde naquela noite, quando finalmente ficou sozinha com James, falou:

— Eu bem que tentei avisá-lo sobre vovô. ― James riu.

— O latido dele é pior do que a mordida.

— O que vocês conversaram na biblioteca? — indagou ela, curiosa.

— Nós tomamos licor. Ele me mostrou sua impressionante coleção das primeiras edições. — James então acrescentou com uma piscadela: — Não se preocupe. Eu gosto dele. E se quer saber, acho que ele também gosta de mim.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão surpresa, mas James apenas riu de novo.

* * *

Na quarta-feira à noite, James apanhou Lily no trabalho em seu carro esporte alugado. Eles tinham feito planos de jantar na Peter Luger, logo depois da ponte de Manhattan, e depois irem a uma exposição de fotografias numa galeria de arte, perto de Fort Greene, a qual era conhecida como o paraíso dos artistas pela classe alta de Manhattan.

Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como Lily, pensou James. Ela era um mar de contradições. Uma herdeira com algumas pretensões e muitas inseguranças. Uma reversão para outra era, mas uma mulher que tinha ambições quanto à carreira. Uma recente ex-virgem que podia enviá-lo do estado de relaxamento para o maior paraíso de excitação em menos de um minuto.

Talvez por tudo isso ele a achasse tão fascinante.

James a olhava agora enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Fort Greene. Lily vestia uma jaqueta de couro curta, e por baixo, uma blusa listrada de branco e preto, justa no corpo, moldando-lhe os seios perfeitos. Ele não tinha sido capaz de parar de olhar para aqueles seios durante o jantar que acabara recentemente.

Na verdade, tivera de se conter e reprimir seu desejo para não levá-la a seu quarto de hotel e passar a noite na cama, envolvidos num sexo prazeroso, ardente e satisfatório.

— Aqui estamos — anunciou ela, sorrindo e virando-se para ele, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

James olhou para a frente da loja atrás dela. As vitrines eram ornadas com cortinas de veludo vermelhas que ocultavam o interior, e não havia sinais indicando o que tinha lá dentro, exceto por uma placa discreta colocada ao lado da porta da frente, com as palavras Galeria Oren Levitt em preto.

Como ele logo descobriu, todavia, o espaço do lado de dentro era claro, arejado, bonito, em estilo loft, com um segundo piso acessível pelo elevador. Fotografias estavam penduradas nas paredes, cada uma marcada com o título e uma breve descrição.

A galeria tinha atraído um bom número de pessoas, mas não uma multidão exagerada. E como não queria ser reconhecido, James manteve o boné de beisebol na cabeça.

Ele e Lily começaram por um dos cantos da galeria e, sem pressa, observaram cada foto individualmente com atenção.

— Lembre-me de novo por que estamos aqui — murmurou ele.

Ela riu suavemente.

— Porque Frank Longbottom é um bom amigo, e um dos fotógrafos cujo trabalho está sendo mostrado.

— Ele é muito bom amigo?

Ela o olhou de lado.

— Com ciúme?

— Eu tenho razão para estar com ciúme? ― Ela o olhou por baixo dos cílios.

— Não. — Então acrescentou: — Frank está noivo de sua primeira namorada,

— Ótimo. — Um alívio irracional o tranqüilizou. Não podia se lembrar de já ter sido tão possessivo em relação a uma mulher antes. Ou tão apaixonado por uma.

Naquele momento, um homem alto aproximou-se acompanhado de uma mulher pequenina com cabelos castanhos e maquiagem leve.

Lily fez as apresentações, e James acenou em reconhecimento para Frank e sua noiva, Alice.

Ambos pareciam impressionados e entusiasmados em conhecer o astro de rock James Potter e, pelo que James podia dizer, o único momento de estranheza surgiu quando Frank perguntou sobre Nathan e ela teve de divulgar o recente rompimento dos dois. Se Frank e Alice ficaram curiosos sobre o relacionamento de James com Lily, mantiveram os pensamentos para si mesmos.

Depois que Frank e Alice tinham se afastado a fim de cumprimentar outras pessoas que estavam chegando, James olhou para Lily e disse:

— Não são exatamente o tipo de amigos que eu pensei que uma herdeira como você teria.

Ela franziu o cenho e fingiu estar zangada.

— Você está dizendo que me acha esnobe?

— Estou apenas surpreso, mais nada. Até recentemente, você era toda pérolas e cashmere, e ainda tem a postura e comportamento de quem estudou em excelente escola e as maneiras adequadas para um chá das cinco com a realeza.

Lily suspirou.

— Conheci Frank num curso de fotografia. Aliás conheci muitas pessoas diferentes em meu curso de fotografia. E gosto de conhecer diferentes tipos de pessoas.

— E ainda assim — comentou ele — você estava prestes a se casar com um homem aparentemente igualzinho a você.

Virando-se, ele olhou para a próxima foto na parede, deixando-a refletir sobre aquela observação.

Notou que Lily não disse nada, mas, após alguns segundos, voltou a se aproximar dele.

Parecia a James, pelas fotografias que estavam expostas, que Frank gostava de fotografar pessoas famosas ou pessoas comuns com vestimentas de pessoas famosas. Seu trabalho era um tipo de mistura entre as fotos de Annie Leibovitz e a arte de Andy Warhol.

Quando eles subiram para o segundo andar, James descobriu mais fotografias de Frank.

— Estes são alguns dos trabalhos anteriores de Frank — contou Lily, e então acrescentou, franzindo o cenho: — Eu não sabia que ele também ia expor trabalhos antigos esta noite.

James deu uma olhada para ela enquanto andava em direção às fotografias mais próximas. Uma era de um palhaço, uma outra de alguém vestida como Maria Antonieta, a rainha da França destinada à morte.

Virando um corredor, ele viu outras fotos penduradas nos fundos de um pilar liso... e parou em estado de choque.

Summer.

Era a mesma mulher que estava agora na foto emoldurada pendurada na parede de sua mansão de Los Angeles. A mesma mulher que glorificava seus sonhos. Podia jurar que era.

Exceto que nesta fotografia, a mulher estava usando um vestido de festa Vitoriano, os cabelos num coque elaborado no topo da cabeça, o rosto maquiado e parcialmente obscurecido por um leque.

Os olhos dele foram para a placa que acompanhava a foto: Summer Victoria.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Lily quando se aproximou, olhou para o rosto dele e então para a foto na parede.

Ele a ouviu respirar profundamente antes de voltar a olhá-lo.

Com Lily e Summer agora lado a lado, James descobriu que podia finalmente comparar as duas. Os olhos verdes esmeralda eram os mesmos, mas em "Summer em cena", os cabelos da mulher na foto eram de uma tonalidade um pouco mais escura do que a dos cabelos de Lily.

— A semelhança é misteriosa, não é? — murmurou ele. Tirando os olhos da foto, encarou Lily. — As fotos expostas esta noite estão à venda?

— Suponho que sim.

— Ótimo. — Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para a foto à sua frente. — Eu vou levar esta. — Em seguida, olhou ao redor. — Na verdade, se houver mais algumas de Summer, vou comprar, também.

— James.

Ele virou-se e olhou para Lily, que estava mordiscando o lábio inferior.

— O que houve? ― Ela hesitou.

— Frank tirou esta foto.

Ele a olhou por um momento, então, devagar, entendeu tudo.

É claro. Deveria ter adivinhado. Teve vontade de rir alto.

— É você, não é? — perguntou. Não fosse pela maquiagem pesada e a diferença na tonalidade dos cabelos, teria adivinhado de imediato.

A mulher que perseguia seus sonhos não apenas se parecia muito com Lily. Era Lily.

Ele observou agora enquanto ela assentia com um movimento de cabeça.

— Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

— O quê? Por quê? — Ele fez uma pausa, então, de súbito uma desconfiança surgiu em sua mente. — Ninguém na sua família sabe?

Ela assentiu de novo.

— Posei para Frank uma vez como um favor, a fim de ajudá-lo com sua carreira, mas somente com a condição de que ele usasse um pseudônimo para mim e nunca deixasse que a publicidade me unisse às fotos.

— Então é por isso que a mulher é identificada como Summer.

— Sim.

Um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu, e James uniu as sobrancelhas numa expressão interrogativa.

— Não há fotos de você nua, há? ― Lily arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Não!

— Então, qual é o problema? ― O rosto dela tremeu de leve.

— Eu não queria causar nenhum tipo de embaraço para minha família.

— O que há para ficar embaraçada? — James não podia compreender aquilo. — Tem certeza que seu motivo era simplesmente porque não queria embaraçar sua família? Ou isso era sua pequena rebelião particular contra as restrições necessárias para ser uma Evans?

Como ela não respondeu, James murmurou:

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Fazer poses provocantes para um fotógrafo em potencial, mas ainda desconhecido, não combinava com a imagem de Lily Evans, a herdeira comportada de Manhattan.

— Oh, cale-se. ― Ele sorriu.

— Isso não foi muito educado.

— Fico satisfeita que você ache isso tão divertido.

— Na verdade, acho — concordou ele. — Divertido e fascinante. Sabe, eu já tenho uma fotografia de Summer, quero dizer... sua.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

— Você tem?

James assentiu.

— Está pendurada em minha casa de Los Angeles. Foi por isso que lhe perguntei naquela primeira noite depois do show se você já tinha posado como modelo fotográfico.

— E eu neguei, porque ninguém deveria saber sobre isso — respondeu ela friamente.

Ele sorriu.

— Anne, Summer, Lily. Existe mais alguma personagem que eu deveria conhecer?

— Muito engraçadinho.

Ele ficou sério e estudou-a, pensativo.

— Mas Summer tem os cabelos mais escuros.

— Meus cabelos foram realçados digitalmente nas fotografias, para fazer algumas mechas mais escuras do que a cor natural — explicou ela.

— Ah. — Não era de se admirar que tanto Lily quanto Summer o faziam pensar na música que queria compor. Eram uma só pessoa. A mesma pessoa. Nos olhos da mente, James viu "Summer em cena". O rosto da mulher estava bastante maquiado, o corpo curvado de maneira sensual num sofá-cama.

— Sabe — comentou ele — adoro a sua fotografia que tenho em Los Angeles. Foi por isso que fiquei tão abismado quando você entrou no camarim aquela noite depois do show.

— Você gosta da foto? Ficou abismado quando eu apareci? — Ela parecia satisfeita, lisonjeada, como se estivesse morrendo de vontade de agarrá-lo e fazer amor com ele. James esperou que isso não fosse apenas uma invenção de sua mente imaginativa.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse ele com voz rouca. Ela concordou.

Ele a queria com desespero. Quando apertou o botão do elevador, rezou para que pudesse ter forças e esperar até que eles chegassem na suíte do Waldorf. Não queria pensar nas manchetes de jornal do dia seguinte se fosse pego fazendo sexo no carro.

Antes de deixar a galeria, contudo, tinha parado tempo o bastante para convencer Frank a considerar vender-lhe os direitos autorais de todas as fotografias de Summer.

Pagaria o que fosse necessário. Se uma foto de Summer podia mexer com sua imaginação, quem poderia dizer o que um quarto cheio de fotos dela faria com sua criatividade? E então, é claro, havia a idéia estimulante de possuir o pequeno segredo de Lily.

* * *

Oiii gente! Finalmente alguns segredos revelados, um beijo no coração e muito obrigada as meninas que comentaram: Joana Patrícia e Ninha Souma. Até o próximo gente :*


	10. Capítulo 10

Lily olhou ao redor da mansão de James novamente, enquanto o esperava retornar da rua. Ele tinha dado uma saída rápida para ir ao mercado e resolver alguns problemas pessoais. Era um domingo ensolarado, e ela apreciava o clima quente e agradável do sul da Califórnia. Não podia se lembrar de ter se sentido mais feliz na vida.

Depois de deixarem a galeria de arte na quarta-feira à noite, eles tinham ido para a suíte do hotel de James, onde fizeram amor até as primeiras horas da manhã, e então adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

Na quinta, foram jantar na casa dos pais de James, e Lily descobriu que eram pessoas inteligentes, espirituosas e charmosas. Mais ou menos como o filho deles, pensou com um sorriso.

E então, de alguma maneira, permitira que James a convencesse ir a Los Angeles naquele fim de semana. Lily tinha avisado no trabalho que não estaria lá na sexta-feira, de modo que os dois puderam voar juntos para a Costa Oeste.

Agora, enquanto andava de cômodo em cômodo na mansão de James em Beverly Hills, sentia-se atônita novamente pelo fato de a propriedade ser tão impressionante. Quando eles tinham chegado na sexta à tarde, não tivera chance de formar mais do que uma impressão geral. Havia visto que a parte externa da casa aconchegava uma piscina coberta, uma quadra de tênis e um chalé de hóspedes. A casa em si, um sobrado em estilo espanhol, tinha um telhado vermelho, portas em arcos e uma adorável varanda, onde eles haviam jantado na primeira noite ao ar livre, por causa do clima agradável fora de estação.

Naquela manhã, Lily absorvia os detalhes que perdera em sua primeira caminhada ao redor da casa. Adorava o jeito com que a decoração misturava antiguidades de diferentes períodos para criar um visual majestoso, mas ainda aconchegante e convidativo.

Sua avó teria aprovado. Lily aprovava. Muito. O estilo de James refletia seu próprio gosto.

No momento em que andou para o fundo da casa, não pôde evitar pensar que, até agora, o tempo deles em Los Angeles tinha sido idílico. No dia anterior, ela tirara fotos dele sem camisa, então James, rindo, tirou-lhe a câmera das mãos e fez fotos dela. Eles jogaram tênis, riram e brincaram como duas crianças, deram um mergulho na piscina, o que acabou levando-os a fazer amor no vestiário anexo, apesar dos protestos de Lily de que algum empregado poderia aparecer e pegá-los ali. De noite, haviam jantado no Hotel Bel-Air, que tinha um dos restaurantes mais elegantes e sofisticados da cidade.

Acima de tudo, James estava tendo uma influência sutil, porém segura e positiva sobre a vida dela. O guarda-roupa de Lily tinha se tornado mais sexy e com mais estilo, em grande parte, não podia negar, porque queria excitá-lo. E, é claro, graças a ele, estava fugindo do trabalho... e gostando disso... pela primeira vez na vida.

Lily parou quando entrou na sala de música de James, onde, ele lhe contara, gostava de tocar e compor. Olhou novamente para a fotografia emoldurada na parede, acima da lareira.

Recordou-se de quando Frank tinha tirado sua foto como Summer, uma deusa grega. Havia ficado nervosa porque sentira como se estivesse se rebelando, exatamente como James adivinhara.

Era uma emoção muito grande pensar que James tinha visto "Summer em cena" numa feira de rua e decidido que precisava ter a foto para si. Isso a fazia acreditar que não fora apenas ela que sentira uma conexão instantânea, como se os dois se conhecessem desde sempre, quando tinham se visto pela primeira vez. Isso a fazia pensar que alguma coisa significativa começara acontecer naquela noite... significativa o bastante para que Lily percebesse que devia romper seu noivado com Nathan.

— Vejo que você encontrou a foto — disse uma voz atrás dela.

Lily virou-se da fotografia para encarar o homem que estava andando pela sala.

— Olá, Marty — murmurou ela. Tinha sido apresentada ao empresário de James no dia anterior. Ficara impressionada com a experiência que ele possuía na indústria da música, parecendo sempre focar nos interesses dos clientes, acima de tudo. Talvez o empresário tivesse visto muitos astros musicais subir lentamente a escalada do sucesso para chegar ao topo.

Marty parou a seu lado.

— Sabe, quando James me contou que você entrou no camarim dele em Nova York, achei uma incrível coincidência.

Ela sorriu.

— Não foi mesmo?

— E muita sorte, também. Ora, a sorte sempre parece estar ao lado de James. Seu primeiro álbum foi lançado no momento em que o público parecia ansioso por baladas românticas e sexies.

— Eu não sabia que o fato de James ter me encontrado era considerado sorte — disse ela, incapaz de não se sentir lisonjeada.

— Ele estava num momento realmente ruim em relação a compor músicas para seu próximo CD. Tipo de um bloqueio de escritor. — Marty gesticulou para o retrato na parede. — A foto era a única coisa que poderia desbloqueá-lo e fazer sua criatividade voltar a fluir. — Ele olhou para ela. — É claro, ter você em carne e osso foi ainda melhor.

Sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável, Lily perguntou-se se havia um duplo sentido nas últimas palavras de Marty, mas ele apenas a olhou placidamente. Com certeza, não quisera dizer "tê-la em carne e osso" literalmente. Em voz alta, ela declarou:

— Eu não sabia que estava ajudando na criatividade de James.

— Não sabia? — replicou Marty, e em seguida, assentiu com um enfático movimento de cabeça. — Sim, você é como uma musa para ele, por enquanto.

Alguma coisa no tom de voz de Marty fez o pulso de Lily acelerar.

Marty olhou da foto para ela mais uma vez.

— Sabe, no começo, fiquei preocupado. Um envolvimento profundo não seria bom para carreira de James. Milhões de mulheres o vêem como um símbolo sexual.

Ela conseguiu assentir levemente. Não tinha certeza para onde aquela conversa estava se dirigindo.

— Mas então — continuou Marty — uma vez que James explicou que o envolvimento com você era... humm... por propósitos artísticos, percebi que eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar.

— Entendo. — Lily sentiu um forte aperto na boca do estômago.

Marty suspirou.

— Infelizmente, uma celebridade do calibre de James tem uma imagem a manter e uma máquina publicitária que precisa ser alimentada... com o tipo certo de publicidade, é claro.

— É claro. — Ela estava começando a desgostar de Marty, mas então, novamente, estaria apenas culpando o mensageiro? Trabalhando numa revista de entretenimento, ela, mais do que a maioria das pessoas, conhecia a verdade das palavras de Marty sobre a natureza da existência de uma celebridade.

James estava no auge de sua carreira. Era jovem, talentoso e abençoado com a aparência de um verdadeiro ator de cinema. Como símbolo sexual, não seria bom para ele se envolver seriamente com alguém e, muito menos, ficar noivo ou se casar naquele momento.

— Você trabalha na The Buzz, certo? — afirmou Marty. — É claro que entende como funcionam essas coisas. Nos últimos dias, tive de inventar uma história unindo James a uma supermodelo, e então declarar a um jornal concorrente que não negava o fato. James tem de ficar bem aos olhos do público, e meu trabalho é manter as pessoas falando, mas sobre o tipo de coisa certa.

Lily assentiu. Realmente precisava pôr um fim naquela conversa. Sentia-se enjoada. Deveria ter sabido que alguém tão lindo e famoso como James não se sentiria atraído por alguém como ela, a menos que houvesse um outro interesse por trás. Eles eram... diferentes.

Quão ingênua podia ser? Perguntou-se agora. Muito, respondeu silenciosamente.

Em voz alta, murmurou:

— Você poderia me dar licença, Marty? — As boas maneiras da garota que estudara em uma boa escola a dominaram. Educação sob as situações mais estressantes. — Preciso dar um telefonema. — Uma pequena mentira bem contada podia salvar uma pessoa das piores circunstâncias.

— É claro — disse Marty com um sorriso. — Aproveite o resto de sua estada em Los Angeles.

— Obrigada — ela conseguiu dizer, então, virou-se e foi em direção à porta, a cabeça erguida e a coluna reta. Todavia, uma parte sua não podia evitar a sensação de que estava fugindo... E Marty sabia disso.

* * *

— Você está indo embora? — perguntou James incrédulo. — Por quê?

Ele pensou que eles tinham concordado em voar juntos para Nova York na próxima noite. James tinha uma reunião na manhã seguinte com a agência de talentos em Los Angeles, mas depois estaria livre para voltar a Nova York com ela. E esse era o combinado, de qualquer forma.

Em vez disso, lá estava Lily arrumando as malas e anunciando que iria partir naquela mesma noite.

Ela jogou o maiô na mala.

— Decidi que precisava arrumar as malas e ir. Tenho um emprego, lembra-se? Um trabalho no qual quero ser promovida.

James se distraiu com o maiô. Recordou-se de tê-lo tirado no dia anterior e do que tinha acontecido em seguida.

— Eu sei que você tem um emprego — disse ele, forçando seus olhos a encarar Lily — mas pensei que tivéssemos concordado em voltar amanhã à noite.

— Mudei de idéia — respondeu ela, continuando a fazer a mala.

— Que coisa, Lily! — exclamou ele, a paciência se acabando quando agarrou a saia que ela estava prestes a jogar na mala. — Você pode olhar para mim? Qual é o verdadeiro motivo de seu súbito desejo de partir?

Provavelmente porque não tinha escolha, ela parou. Após um momento, disse:

— Este fim de semana foi maravilhoso, mas também me fez perceber que somos pessoas muito diferentes, com estilos de vida completamente distintos.

Ele apenas a olhou. O que tinha acontecido? James achou que eles estavam indo em direção... a alguma coisa.

Lily tirou-lhe a saia da mão e guardou na mala.

— Preciso conseguir alguma perspectiva, e para isso, é necessário que haja algum espaço entre nós.

— Perspectiva? Perspectiva do quê? — perguntou ele perplexo. Uma parte de sua mente entendia o que ela estava dizendo, mas James simplesmente não queria acreditar nisso.

No geral, era ele que dispensava as mulheres facilmente. Não gostava de fazer isso, e nunca tinha se gabado do número de vezes que fora obrigado a fazê-lo, mas era apenas um fato da vida, dada sua fama e prestígio. Sempre havia mulheres prontas para aparecerem nos braços de um astro de rock, por mais breve que fosse o momento.

Observou quando Lily respirou profundamente.

— Nossas vidas são totalmente diferentes, James. Você viaja muito em tours, e eu estou comprometida a crescer na Editora Evans.

— Está? — questionou ele. — Eu comecei a pensar melhor sobre isso, sabia? Você é uma grande fotógrafa e tem verdadeira paixão pelo que chama de hobby.

— Tornar-me repórter em The Buzz é meu objetivo — disse ela enfaticamente. — Esse foi o motivo pelo qual conheci você, lembra-se?

— Sim, eu me lembro — respondeu ele. — Mas também percebi que a Editora Evans era o sonho de seu avô. Não tem de ser necessariamente o sonho de todos os filhos e netos dele.

— Eu sei, mas esse sempre foi o meu sonho.

Ele queria dizer mais, queria discutir com ela e provar que estava certo, mas decidiu que seria mais produtivo mudar de tática.

— Olhe, mesmo que a Editora Evans seja o que você quer, isso não significa que não podemos ficar juntos.

— Por quanto tempo? — disse ela, encarando-o. James não tinha resposta para aquilo. A advertência de Marty soou em sua cabeça: Não se envolva seriamente com ninguém. Não seria bom para a carreira dele.

— Eu não quero o estilo de vida que você leva, sempre na estrada — continuou Lily — E você não está pronto para se acomodar.

O que ele poderia dizer em resposta àquilo? Não tinha pensado realmente sobre o futuro do relacionamento deles. Estava muito feliz em viver um dia de cada vez. Era assim que tinha sido em todos os seus relacionamentos passados.

Entretanto, Lily parecia pronta a desistir agora.

— Você precisa alimentar uma máquina publicitária voraz — prosseguiu ela. — Tem de estar aos olhos do público com o tipo certo de publicidade, e esta não sou eu. Não é isso que quero.

Mais uma vez, ele não podia discutir com Lily. Na verdade, ela estava falando como Marty em relação aos requisitos necessários para a carreira dele.

James tentou a única tática que restava.

— Vamos, Lily, você percorreu um longo caminho para chegar até aqui. Está finalmente quebrando sua concha e se descobrindo. Não desista agora. Agarre a oportunidade.

— Talvez a concha seja quem eu sou — disse ela calmamente. — E é melhor você parar de enganar a si mesmo, achando que vou me transformar numa outra pessoa.

Ela virou-se de costas para ir até a cômoda e pegar mais roupas, e James soube então, que, da perspectiva dela, a conversa tinha acabado. A relação deles tinha acabado.

* * *

— Lily.

— Hmm.

— Lily.

Lily girou sua cadeira de trabalho e notou seu tio Benedict parado à porta aberta de sua sala. Olhou-o com o semblante culpado. Desde que tinha deixado Los Angeles, três dias atrás, vinha tendo dificuldade em se concentrar no trabalho. Hoje era quarta-feira, e ainda estava tentando se concentrar.

Benedict descansou o braço sobre a moldura da porta.

— Boas notícias.

Ela bem que precisava de algumas.

— Sim? ― Benedict sorriu.

— Você está sendo promovida. No próximo mês, será repórter da The Buzz.

Lily forçou um sorriso, a notícia despertou emoções mistas.

— Obrigada.

— Você conseguiu isso, querida, por causa da entrevista que fez com James Potter. Você nos ajudou a manter a concorrência nesse jogo que vovô iniciou e merece ser recompensada.

Na opinião de Lily, Benedict tinha lidado com o desafio de Joseph Evans melhor do que a maioria do resto da família. Mas então, Benedict parecia ver a competição entre as revistas Evans como um jogo... um jogo que talvez fosse interessante e divertido ganhar.

Benedict inclinou a cabeça para o lado e estudou-a.

— O que há de errado? Pensei que ficaria radiante com a promoção. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Não era isso que você queria, afinal?

Tinha sido. E Lily havia declarado isso na última reunião anual dos funcionários. Então, o que estava errado com ela?

Para agradar Benedict, tentou dar um grande sorriso.

— É claro, estou feliz. — Não, você não está, sussurrou uma vozinha em seu interior. — Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis. —Até agora. — Estou apenas tentando absorver a notícia. Afinal de contas, tenho esperado por essa promoção há muito tempo.

Benedict assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, então piscou.

— Ótimo. Vamos tomar um drinque na sexta-feira para comemorar.

A equipe da The Buzz ocasionalmente se reunia em um bar ali perto para os drinques GDES — Graças a Deus é Sexta-feira, mas desta vez Lily achou difícil fingir qualquer entusiasmo.

— Obrigada, Benedict.

Quando seu tio saiu da sala, ela pegou-se olhando para a tela de seu computador. Gostaria de poder se abrir com Tess, mas sua irmã estava distante demais ultimamente, sem mencionar que mal parava em casa. Lily não podia evitar pensar que o comportamento de Tess se devia ao rompimento dela com Nathan e a união com James, embora Tess nunca tivesse lhe dito isso diretamente.

Ainda estava em péssimo humor quando chegou em casa naquela noite. Tess não estava lá, embora Lily a ouvisse chegar depois que já estava acomodada na cama.

Há três dias não ouvia uma palavra sobre James. Sabia que não tinha motivo para esperar que ele ligasse, mas, perversamente, queria muito que isso acontecesse.

Depois de se virar de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir dormir, levantou-se nas primeiras horas da manhã e foi se sentar no sofá da sala, olhando para frente quando as luzes da cidade lá fora criaram um brilho turvo no local.

Estava tão confusa e deprimida. Tinha alcançado outro marco de seu plano de cinco anos, recebendo sua tão cobiçada promoção.

Deveria estar se sentindo feliz, até mesmo extasiada, mas não estava. Deveria estar comemorando com Nathan, mas não estava.

Lembrou-se das palavras de James: _Você não pode viver de acordo com um plano preestabelecido._

Refletiu sobre o que ele dissera e perguntou-se se era isso que vinha fazendo. Estava tentando tornar a vida boa e organizada quando, por natureza, esta estava confusa e repleta de surpresas inesperadas?

Havia entendido que ia se casar com Nathan somente porque ele se encaixava em seus planos bem estudados, mas talvez ele não fosse o único aspecto de sua vida que deveria estar questionando. Talvez a tentativa de ser promovida na The Buzz fosse algo que fizera sem pensar, sem analisar por que estava lutando tanto por isso.

Era isso que James tentara lhe dizer? _Às vezes, os planos podem atrapalhar o caminho para você chegar onde realmente quer._

O que Lily Evans realmente queria? Quase temia abrir aquela porta e descobrir o que havia lá dentro, mas forçou-se a fazer isso.

O que queria?

Exatamente como James tinha dito, ela estava muito diferente da Lily de apenas um mês atrás. Não havia mais pérolas e cashmere, ou saltos altos. Hoje, fora trabalhar vestida com uma blusa verde de decote "V", um blazer macio que delineava os seios, calça que ficava baixa no quadril e sapatos pretos de salto baixo. O visual era sofisticado, mas suave. Graças a diversas idas às lojas depois do trabalho, seu estilo não era como o de Tess, mas também não era o jeito chique e conservador que costumava ter quando namorava Nathan.

A verdadeira Lily Evans pode, por favor, levantar-se? Ordenou silenciosamente com ironia.

Fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre a transformação do último mês. Permitiu que sua mente vagasse com liberdade para pensar sobre seus desejos mais secretos.

_Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior._

As palavras de Tess voltaram à sua cabeça.

Lily pensou no que realmente queria e entendeu que não era ser repórter, ou The Buzz, ou nem mesmo a Editora Evans. Tinha gostado de entrevistar James, mas o que a fazia verdadeiramente feliz era fotografia. Amava capturar o mundo à sua volta com uma câmera.

Não tinha se permitido seguir seriamente a carreira de fotógrafa porque... Bem, por causa do medo. Medo de que nunca fosse boa o bastante para passar de uma amadora. E medo de decepcionar as expectativas da família. Presumia, e não porque alguém tivesse lhe dito isso, que todos esperavam que ela trabalhasse na Editora Evans, assim como todos os outros na família faziam.

Questionou-se agora se não havia se vendido barato. Aonde seu avô teria chegado se tivesse tido medo de ser bem-sucedido em publicidade? Se tivesse se permitido trabalhar nos campos como filho de imigrantes irlandeses, como era o costume na época?

Era isso que James dissera? A Editora Evans era o sonho de seu avô. Não tem de ser necessariamente o sonho de todos os filhos e netos dele.

Talvez ela tivesse entendido tudo errado. Talvez permanecer verdadeira ao exemplo de seu avô significasse perseguir seu próprio sonho, em vez do sonho dele.

Lily abriu os olhos e suspirou. Sim. Ainda não sabia o que ia fazer, mas estava consciente de que seu futuro não seria na Editora Evans ou na The Buzz. Queria descobrir seu talento para fotógrafa. Adoraria ter o tipo de exposição em galeria que Frank tivera recentemente.

As palavras de James ecoaram em sua mente. _Você percorreu um longo caminho... Não desista agora._

Finalmente, ela entendeu o que ele quisera dizer. Não se tratava apenas de Nathan ou de sua vida amorosa. Tratava-se de sua vida. Ponto final.

Lily sentiu um sorriso tocando-lhe os lábios. Quantas vezes, naquela mesma noite, tinha pensado sobre o que James lhe falara? Não se importava se isso se devia ao fato de ele ter uma mãe psicóloga, ou porque estava sintonizado com emoções por causa de sua música, James Potter lhe ensinara muito sobre si mesma.

O sorriso de Lily se ampliou. Tinha aprendido alguma coisa... alguma coisa profunda com um astro de rock.

E, com esse pensamento, outro se seguiu.

_Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior..._

Sua deusa interior, ela se deu conta, queria James Potter.

Seu coração disparou de repente quando entendeu. Não apenas queria James. Amava James.

Ele era inteligente e engraçado, e a fazia se sentir uma pessoa melhor quando a desafiava. E eles tinham uma química incrível. Fantástica. Claro, ela aprendera muito com ele na cama, mas aprendera ainda mais fora dela.

Não precisava se perguntar se estava sendo influenciada pelo fato de James ter sido seu primeiro amante. Instintivamente, sabia que jamais teria a mesma química com Nathan ou com qualquer outro homem, mesmo que tivesse dormido com um deles.

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Amava James com todo seu corpo, coração e alma.

Sim, a carreira dele sempre o colocaria na estrada, mas a vida a seu lado seria uma aventura. E se ela estava disposta a ser uma fotógrafa séria, uma carreira na estrada poderia ser ideal. Nunca lhe faltariam assuntos e cenários interessantes.

Já não importava mais que não se casaria aos 26 anos... ou mesmo num futuro previsto. Descobria agora que não podia viver de acordo com um plano preestabelecido.

O que lhe importava era que James e ela estavam comprometidos a ver aonde o relacionamento dos dois os levaria. Lily sabia que ele permaneceria um conquistador de corações para suas fãs, mas também sabia que podia aceitar isso... contanto que sentisse que ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.

Aquele pensamento deveria ter feito com que ela se animasse. Em vez disso, aconchegou-se nas almofadas do sofá. O problema era que, três dias atrás, deixara claro que James devia sair de sua vida.

Olhou para o relógio de vidro no fim da mesa. Era uma hora da manhã em Nova York, mas apenas dez da noite em Los Angeles.

Poderia ligar para ele, mas preferia conversar aquele assunto pessoalmente. Então se lembrou que James tinha comentado que faria um show em Houston no fim daquele mês.

Pegando o telefone, Lily entrou em contato com a companhia aérea que geralmente usava.

Iria para Houston e, desta vez, graças a The Buzz, esperava ter um passe da imprensa para chegar atrás dos bastidores.

* * *

Oi gente! Summer em reta final, não gosto disso, mas enfim... "Profunda e ao mesmo tempo leve como uma brisa" bela definição Ninha Souma, muito obrigada e muito obrigada a todas que comentaram: Joana Patrícia, Ninha Souma, Clara Casali, Angelica e Lina Prongs. Beijos e até o próximo.


	11. Capítulo 11

James estava tocando seu violão quando parou e pegou seu bloquinho de papel, a fim de fazer algumas anotações.

Então, distraindo-se mais uma vez, largou lápis e papel.

Que coisa! Não adiantava.

Desde que Lily tinha partido dois dias atrás, parecia impossível conseguir se concentrar.

Era quinta-feira e ainda estava em Los Angeles. Olhou ao redor de sua saleta de música. Se um tempo longe era o que Lily queria, ele lhe dera esse tempo. De qualquer forma, e essa era a verdade, tinha ficado em Manhattam durante o último mês principalmente para estar perto dela, e não tanto por razões profissionais.

A nova música estava pronta agora, e era sobre Lily. Sempre tinha sido sobre ela, James percebeu. Numa onda de inspiração na semana anterior, antes que ela tivesse partido, ele finalmente conseguira finalizar... a letra, a melodia, e tudo... durante algumas horas de uma manhã enquanto ela dormia.

Uma pena que agora que ela se fora o bloco de anotações de James continuava em branco. Sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer progresso ou compor uma outra música, os pensamentos voltando-se para Lily o tempo todo.

Ouvindo um som vindo da porta, olhou para cima.

— Ei, Marty. — James baixou os olhos de novo, ajeitou o violão e experimentou tocar algumas notas.

Marty entrou no quarto.

— Como estão as coisas? — perguntou seu empresário, acrescentando em seguida: — A governanta me deixou entrar.

James colocou o violão de lado e se levantou do sofá.

— Eu não esperava você.

— É um tipo de visita surpresa. — Seu empresário sorriu.

— Que beber alguma coisa? — ofereceu James. — Está quase na hora do almoço.

— Apenas um pouco de chá gelado, se tiver. Preciso conversar com você.

James assentiu. Nenhuma surpresa ali. Marty sempre aparecia para falar de negócios.

Quando estavam sentados à mesa da varanda, ele com uma cerveja e Marty com chá gelado, James disse:

— Pode falar.

— Como está indo o trabalho do próximo CD?

— Está indo — respondeu ele, dando de ombros. — Devagar, mas está indo.

Marty assentiu, olhou à distância e então de volta para ele.

— Olhe, James, quero que você considere uma coisa e mantenha a mente aberta sobre isso.

James pensou que podia adivinhar o que Marty ia dizer.

— Para este próximo álbum, eu estava pensando que você podia regravar algumas músicas clássicas, e eu até mesmo lhe conseguiria alguma ajuda na composição de músicas do novo material.

— Marty, não. — Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — Você sabe que compor é o que quero fazer, e preciso estabelecer minhas credenciais. Conseguir compor sozinho.

— James, de acordo com seu contrato, você tem de lançar um outro CD no próximo ano.

— Eu cumprirei o prazo — respondeu ele rapidamente. — Mas depois vou me comprometer a escrever para o musical da Broadway que está se aproximando.

— O quê? Ouça, pensei que nós já tivéssemos discutido sobre isso.

Ele lançou a seu empresário um olhar duro e frio.

— Você trabalha para mim, Marty.

Ele raramente precisava ser tão direto e rude, mas dessa vez foi necessário.

Cada vez mais, ele e Marty estavam vendo sua carreira de maneiras diferentes, e James imaginou quanto tempo ainda seriam capazes de trabalhar juntos. No passado, Marty o influenciara corretamente de muitas maneiras, mas esta era uma decisão da qual ele tinha muita certeza. Era uma questão de visão... visão sobre o que fazer com sua vida.

— James, seja razoável. No momento, você não parece nem estar conseguindo compor para seu próximo lançamento.

— Eu estava indo muito bem até que Lily partiu — murmurou ele.

Marty suspirou longamente.

— Por um tempo, você realmente me deixou preocupado sobre essa mulher.

James inclinou a cabeça de lado, sentindo que eles estavam entrando em território perigoso.

— Como assim?

— Você parecia estar se ligando demais a ela — disse Marty, e acrescentou em seguida: — Nós dois sabemos que se envolver seriamente com qualquer mulher seria péssimo para sua imagem. As mulheres o amam, James, porque você é o roqueiro sexy e rebelde contra o qual as mães delas sempre as alertaram.

— O que o fez concluir que eu não continuo ligado a ela? — perguntou James, mantendo o tom de voz neutro.

Marty deu de ombros.

— Você mesmo disse isso. Ela era sua musa. Ou melhor, a foto era, no início. Lily não era seu tipo, mas uma vez que você entendeu o motivo pelo qual estava se envolvendo, tudo fez sentido.

James lembrou-se que Marty havia aparecido lá no domingo enquanto ele estivera fora, e uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente. Seria possível? Assentindo, disse:

— Foi mesmo incrível a coincidência de Lily com o meu retrato de "Summer em cena".

— Com certeza — respondeu Marty. — Não é todo dia que uma mulher descobre que é a inspiração para a maior sensação do rock. Muito lisonjeador.

James forçou-se a concordar placidamente. Precisava entrar numa espécie de jogo. Era a única forma de tirar a verdade de seu empresário.

— Sabe, eu nunca tive a chance de contar a ela esta parte.

— Sim — disse Marty. — Lily pareceu muito surpresa quando eu mencionei isso.

— E você também mencionou que ela deveria se sentir lisonjeada? — perguntou ele, o tom de voz baixo e sério.

Tão sério que fez Marty erguer as duas mãos.

— Ei, James, olhe... — Ele parou e olhou ao redor. — Onde está ela, a propósito? Fiquei surpreso quando você deixou um recado com minha secretária dizendo que não retornaria para Nova York na segunda-feira, como tinha planejado.

— Lily voltou para Nova York. — James se levantou. — E você está indo embora.

Marty o olhou sem compreender por um segundo, até que uma expressão de espanto cruzou-lhe o semblante.

— O quê? Por quê? Você tem um compromisso em algum lugar?

James percebeu que Marty achava que ele estava brincando, mas aquilo não era brincadeira.

— Você precisa partir, Marty, antes que eu ceda à vontade de dar-lhe um murro. — Após uma pausa, acrescentou: — Acredite ou não, eu detestaria publicidade ruim tanto quanto você.

Marty limpou os lábios com o guardanapo antes de se levantar.

— Quando você se acalmar, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Estou tão calmo como sempre estarei — replicou James friamente. — Mas antes que você se vá, conte-me exatamente o que disse a Lily.

Marty o encarou.

— É culpa minha que você não lhe contou que era a foto dela que o deixava excitado e perturbado?

James esperou, controlando seu temperamento, que parecia prestes a explodir.

Marty finalmente meneou a cabeça.

— Eu apenas apontei o óbvio, incluindo os requisitos de sua carreira no momento. — Ele sorriu. — Inventei uma história sobre você e a uma modelo tcheca para a imprensa esta semana. Você chegou a ver? A matéria ficou ótima.

James meneou a cabeça.

— Você não está entendendo, Marty.

— Entendendo o quê?

— Há um bom tempo, venho pensando que nós dois não estamos em sintonia no que diz respeito à minha carreira. Talvez por comodidade, escolhi ignorar o sentimento... até agora. — Ele encarou o outro nos olhos. — Você está despedido, Marty.

— O quê? — exclamou Marty, parecendo transtornado. — Você não pode me despedir. Precisa de mim. Se fizer isso, vou processá-lo.

— Converse com meu advogado — disse James friamente. — Acho que o nosso contrato permite-me pagar-lhe uma quantia para despedi-lo. É um preço que estou disposto a cobrir.

— Tudo isso por causa de um corpinho gostoso — resmungou Marty antes de se virar e sair.

James não precisava pensar nisso. Tirou Marty de sua cabeça imediatamente.

Muito mais tarde, estava sentado em sua sala de estar, diante da televisão.

Marty tinha ecoado algumas das coisas que Lily dissera no domingo: ela não era o tipo usual dele, e os dois eram diferentes de muitas maneiras. E, sim, ele não pudera negar que tinha sua carreira a considerar.

Questionava-se, contudo, o quanto do que Lily tinha dito se devia à reação dela às palavras de Marty, e o quanto se devia a seus próprios sentimentos.

O maxilar de James se contraiu. Não podia perder Lily. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira em relação a uma mulher antes. Infelizmente, isso também significava que estava num território desconhecido sobre como fazer as coisas certas.

Quando o telefone tocou e ele ouviu uma voz familiar, ficou feliz pela distração. Minutos depois, quando desligou, sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer.

* * *

O show de James foi igual aos dois primeiros que ele fizera. Pelo menos desta vez, pensou Lily com tristeza, ela sabia o que esperar.

Estava cercada por milhares de fãs de James Potter, todas pulando, dançando e cantando o conhecido repertório das baladas de James.

Desta vez, estava vestida de modo mais apropriado, também. Usava calça jeans baixa nos quadris, e uma blusa de decote cavado.

Olhou para James no palco e seu coração se encheu de orgulho.

Ele se movia ao longo do palco como se o possuísse... a marca de qualquer grande artista. Pegando o violão, cantou acompanhado de seus músicos, e enlouqueceu suas fãs com provocações. E, como sempre, estava em sintonia perfeita com a platéia.

Lily observou cada centímetro do homem que amava. Estava lindo. Fazia quase uma semana desde que eles tinham se separado, e ela não podia acreditar no quanto sentira sua falta.

Esfregou as palmas úmidas na calça jeans enquanto pronunciava as palavras de uma das baladas mais populares de James.

Estava um pouco nervosa e insegura quanto à recepção que receberia de James, mas tinha de enfrentar o que fosse necessário. Ele era o homem que amava, e não ia deixá-lo sair de sua vida sem, ao menos, lhe dizer isso.

Uma ou duas vezes, pensou ter visto James olhando diretamente para ela, o semblante intenso e magnético. Mas reprimiu o pensamento como irreal. Havia milhares de pessoas na platéia e, embora Lily estivesse em um dos melhores assentos na parte central, a iluminação era fraca e estava a diversas fileiras do palco.

Além disso, se havia aprendido alguma coisa sobre James, era que ele possuía a capacidade de fazer cada pessoa do público sentir uma conexão com ele. Lily não via a hora de ir para trás dos bastidores depois do show. Desta vez, após implorar a Benedict que mexesse alguns pauzinhos, tinha conseguido um bom lugar e um crachá de imprensa.

É claro, tivera de explicar a Benedict por que não poderia simplesmente se aproximar de James para ter acesso, e a verdade... bem, parte da verdade... tinha sido revelada por Lily. Admitira que ela e James haviam recentemente se envolvido de modo amoroso.

Benedict não ficara muito feliz com a novidade, considerando que a The Buzz estava publicando uma entrevista com James sob o nome dela, mas por fim tinha cedido, especialmente quando Lily lhe contara que estava considerando isso em termos de sua carreira.

Ele apenas a tinha olhado e suspirado.

— Oh, Lily. Você é a última Evans que eu esperava que pensasse em fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Eu sei — disse ela, sentindo-se culpada de certa forma. Sabia que, independentemente da maneira despreocupada que Benedict vinha enfrentando o desafio de seu avô até agora, provavelmente não se importaria em ganhar, e ela tinha acabado de anunciar um empecilho em potencial para a The Buzz na concorrência entre as revistas Evans.

Benedict finalmente a mandara sair de sua sala.

— Tudo bem, criança, vá atrás de seu homem e boa sorte para você. Nunca diga que eu me meti no caminho de um amor verdadeiro.

— Obrigada, tio Benedict — Lily tinha murmurado agradecida, então o beijara no rosto antes de se retirar rapidamente.

E agora, lá estava ela, no show de James, o momento da verdade muito perto de si.

No palco, James esboçou um sorriso charmoso para a platéia quando fez uma pausa entre as músicas.

— Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. — A multidão assobiou e gritou. — Estão prontos? — perguntou ele. O público respondeu ainda mais alto.

James pendurou a alça de seu violão sobre o pescoço.

— Para o grande final, eu vou revelar uma nova música somente para vocês.

A multidão enlouqueceu e a música de fundo começou.

James tocou algumas notas experimentalmente.

— Chama-se "Days of Sunshine and Summer". O coração de Lily disparou no peito. Ele não...

Ele não tinha... O título era apenas uma coincidência, pensou. Afinal de contas, Summer significava verão, uma estação ensolarada. Certamente ele se referia à estação, não à mulher. Não ela. Com certeza, James não tinha composto uma música sobre o rompimento deles... uma música que estava prestes a começar a cantar para milhares de pessoas à sua volta.

James gesticulou para a banda atrás de si, então começou uma balada intensa sobre o amor inesperado. A balada era uma brincadeira com a palavra summer, de modo que parecia que a mulher sobre a qual ele cantava tinha as mesmas características da estação: quente, brilhante e alegre. "Summer, ela se chama/Ensolarada e convidativa como um lindo dia", cantou ele.

Lily prendeu a respiração. A música não continha uma palavra sobre coração partido, traição ou rompimento. A letra era alegre e inspiradora. E, se as palavras da canção fossem verdadeiras, então James amava Summer... James a amava.

A música levou lágrimas a seus olhos. Não havia como James saber que ela estava na platéia. Teria usado o romance deles, por mais breve que este tivesse sido, para compor uma canção? Ou, como ela queria acreditar, as palavras daquela balada eram verdadeiras e sinceras?

Quando as últimas notas foram tocadas, James pareceu olhar diretamente para ela, e dessa vez Lily podia jurar que não estava errada.

Movendo-se para o microfone, ele falou:

— Pessoal, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Summer.

Antes que Lily pudesse piscar, um refletor brilhou sobre ela. Sob outras circunstâncias, sabia que teria reagido como um animal selvagem pego por um farol. Mas, naquele momento, seu olhar foi capturado e sustentado pelo semblante amoroso no rosto de James.

Loucura como era, parecia que somente ela e James existiam, e seus pés a levaram em direção a ele.

Ela andou até o palco, os guardas de segurança lhe abrindo caminho. Seu olhar estava fixo em James, a periferia de sua visão, um nevoeiro.

Quando finalmente o alcançou, James pegou-lhe a mão. O olhar intenso no rosto dele tirou-lhe o fôlego. Era um olhar ardente, de adoração, e continha apenas um toque de travessura.

Ele lançou um olhar lateral para a platéia.

— Desculpe-me embaraçá-la dessa maneira, querida — murmurou, não soando nem um pouco constrangido.

A multidão riu.

— O que você está fazendo? — sussurrou ela tremendo.

Com o olhar ainda fixo no seu, James sussurrou de volta:

— Você me ama?

— Sim — respondeu ela. Nem precisava pensar nisso.

Para a platéia, ele anunciou:

— Ela me ama.

Em resposta, todos gritaram, riram e bateram palmas.

— Seu louco — exclamou Lily, tentando manter a voz baixa para não ser pega pelo microfone diante dele. — O que você está fazendo? Sua carreira...

James a silenciou com um beijo apaixonado, o que fez a multidão aplaudir ainda mais.

Lily o abraçou. O beijo rapidamente acendeu a eletricidade que sempre existia entre os dois.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e a liberou, ela assistiu, totalmente incrédula e boquiaberta, enquanto James se ajoelhava e tirava um anel do bolso, os olhos nunca deixando os seus.

— Lily, eu amo você. Quer se casar comigo?

Ela pôs as mãos sobre a boca, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por suas faces.

Houve muitos gritos da platéia que diziam:

— Diga sim! Diga sim!

E desta vez, Lily sabia que não havia a menor dúvida em seu coração.

Abaixando as mãos, respondeu em tom alto e claro:

— Sim!

James esboçou um lindo sorriso.

Em seguida, pegou-lhe a mão trêmula e deslizou um anel antigo com um diamante flanqueado por duas esmeraldas. Então se levantou, pegou-a nos braços e abaixou-lhe o corpo para trás, como numa dança, para um beijo profundo.

Quando se afastaram, ele sorriu-lhe.

— Espero que você não se importe com as demonstrações públicas de afeto.

— A nova Lily Anne Summer Evans gosta muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto — respondeu ela totalmente sem fôlego.

* * *

Minutos depois, na privacidade do camarote de James, Lily estava nos braços dele.

— Como você sabia que eu estava na platéia? — perguntou ela, descansando as mãos no peito dele.

James mordiscou-lhe os lábios de leve.

— Mmm... Benedict me contou.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram.

— Ele fez isso? — Porque sua voz soou fraca, ela tentou novamente: — Quero dizer, ele lhe contou? — Ela não sabia se devia agradecer ao tio ou não.

Uma risada iluminou os olhos castanhos de James.

— De que outra maneira você acha que ele conseguiu o passe de imprensa e um ingresso de última hora para um dos melhores assentos da casa? Os ingressos para o show já estavam esgotados há muito tempo. ― Lily estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

— O que ele disse, exatamente?

— Exatamente? Eu não me lembro. ― Ela deu-lhe um tapinha de brincadeira.

— Tente.

Um sorriso brincou nos cantos dos lábios de James.

— Ele não falou muita coisa. Apenas disse que você estava desesperada por um ingresso para o show e um passe para chegar aos bastidores e me ver. — Após uma breve pausa, acrescentou: — Considerando como as coisas acabaram entre nós, o telefonema de Benedict foi o bastante para me dar esperança de que você não estava vindo apenas para acabar de enterrar o nosso relacionamento.

— Ele usou a palavra desesperada? ― James riu.

— Você não parece ter certeza se deve repreender Benedict.

— Mmm-hmm. — Ela meneou a cabeça. Realmente não sabia se devia ou não repreender o tio.

— Tenho certeza de que ele só estava tentando ajudar, e o importante é que tudo acabou bem no final. — James lhe deu um beijinho rápido. — Apenas por curiosidade, porém, se eu não a tivesse chamado no palco e a pedido em casamento...

— Sim, isso foi uma surpresa e tanto! Na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, James!

Ele sorriu, sem se desculpar.

— Mas se eu não tivesse feito isso, o que você planejava fazer?

— Entrar nos bastidores, trancá-lo no seu camarim, e me recusar a deixá-lo sair até que o convencesse de que nossa relação merece uma chance verdadeira.

— Eu sempre soube disso.

— Mas Marty falou...

— Eu sei o que Marty falou. Esqueça isso. — Por um segundo, James pareceu furioso.

— Sabe? Você sabe o que ele disse? ― James relaxou o abraço em Lily.

— Ele passou na minha casa na quinta-feira, e a conversa que teve com você veio à tona. — James deu de ombros. — Vamos apenas dizer que Marty e eu nos separamos para tomar rumos diferentes.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? James, não. Não por minha causa.

— Não foi apenas por sua causa, Lily, embora o que ele lhe falou tenha sido a gota d'água. Marty e eu estamos navegando em direções diferentes há um bom tempo. Ele acha que eu devia me concentrar em ser um astro de rock e símbolo sexual, mas compor músicas é minha verdadeira paixão.

James deu um passo atrás, liberando-a.

— Quando este tour internacional acabar, no final do ano, quero me estabelecer em um lugar fixo por um tempo. — Os lábios dele se curvaram num pequeno sorriso. — Suponho que Nova York seja um lugar tão bom quanto outro qualquer.

Lily aproximou-se.

— James, você não precisa fazer isso por minha causa. Sei que falei que não queria estar na estrada o tempo todo, mas — ela mordiscou o lábio inferior — isso foi porque fiquei muito magoada quando pensei que você estivesse apenas me usando para conseguir compor suas músicas. ― O sorriso dele se ampliou.

— Tarde demais. Assinei um contrato para compor as baladas de um musical que está sendo organizado por um dos maiores produtores da Broadway. Esse será meu próximo compromisso depois que vencer meu contrato atual e gravar mais um CD. ― Ela uniu as mãos, excitada.

— Oh, James! Estou tão feliz por você! ― Ele deu de ombros.

— Escrever para o show da Broadway é uma idéia que me acompanha há algum tempo. Recebi uma oferta para isso alguns meses atrás, mas Marty detestava a idéia, e durante todo o tempo, eu estava preparado para separar-me dele.

O olhar de James suavizou quando a fitou.

— Além disso, fazer o musical da Broadway me dará mais algum tempo perto dos meus pais. E — provocou ele — imagino que você vá me querer em Nova York para o casamento.

— É claro! — Lily olhou para o anel que ele lhe dera. — O anel é perfeito.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Achei que você gostaria de alguma coisa antiga e única. As esmeraldas me lembram de seus olhos verdes irlandeses.

Ela o encarou.

— Eu não pensei que você estivesse pronto para se estabelecer num casamento.

— Percebi que estava esperando pela mulher certa para fazer isso — murmurou ele pensativo. — O resto era tudo uma imagem pública cuidadosamente cultivada por Marty, que supunha que isso era pela segurança de minha carreira.

Ela assentiu, o coração acelerado pelas palavras a mulher certa.

— É verdade que a foto de Summer foi minha inspiração para compor depois de período pouco criativo — disse ele. — De fato, a fotografia inspirou "Beautiful in my Arms".

— Eu amo essa música — confessou ela. Amava ainda mais agora que sabia que a balada era sobre Summer, ou melhor, sobre ela.

— Sim, bem — começou ele com uma expressão divertida — eu a compus depois de um sonho particularmente ardente com Summer... quero dizer, com você.

Ela riu e James continuou:

— É claro, depois disso, não consegui escrever mais nada... até encontrar você. Eu vinha sonhando com uma outra balada, mas sempre me esquecia um momento após acordar. Mas quando estava a seu lado, a música surgia na minha cabeça, e no fim de semana passada, finalmente escrevi "Days of Sunshine and Summer".

James prendeu-lhe o olhar por um longo momento.

— Você pode ter começado como uma musa em minha vida, mas se tornou muito mais que isso.

— Oh — murmurou ela, emocionada demais para conseguir falar.

As mãos fortes de James envolveram-lhe a cintura.

— Considerando o jeito que as fãs reagiram à proposta de casamento esta noite, começo a me questionar se Marty não tinha a mente um pouco fechada demais sobre o que era bom para minha carreira. ― Ela riu.

— Que ironia.

Ele pareceu confuso.

— Qual é a ironia?

— Que justamente quando você está pronto para se acomodar, estou planejando avisar Benedict que vou tirar uma licença da The Buzz e da Editora Evans, provavelmente em antecipação de minha demissão final. Na verdade, eu já dei algumas indiretas sobre isso para ele.

Um olhar de surpresa cruzou as feições de James.

— O quê?

— De que outra maneira vou poder seguir você, enquanto viaja pelo mundo?

— Ah, Lily. — Ele a beijou, e quando o beijo ameaçou se aprofundar, afastou-se e olhou-a seriamente. — Espero que você não esteja se afastando do emprego só por minha causa.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não. É por mim, também. Finalmente decidi permitir-me fazer o que realmente quero. Você... e fotografia.

— Excelente.

— Obrigada. Quero trabalhar como free-lancer, o que me dará o máximo de flexibilidade para planejar um casamento e ficarmos juntos. — Ela deu de ombros. — Talvez alguns de meus trabalhos acabem nas revistas da Editora Evans. Acredito que Benedict ficaria interessado em adquirir minhas fotografias.

— Com certeza. Sei que eu ficaria.

— Você não é exatamente imparcial — brincou ela, então acrescentou com mais seriedade: — Estou tentando imaginar como vovô vai receber as notícias.

— Algo me diz que melhor do que você imagina. ― Lily o olhou com expressão surpresa.

— O que o faz dizer isso?

— Seria hipocrisia da parte dele fazer diferente, não acha? Afinal de contas, ele lutou pelo que queria e perseguiu um sonho.

— Mmm. — Fora apenas recentemente que Lily tinha passado a olhar as coisas dessa maneira.

— Sabe — continuou James— questiono se trabalhar na Editora Evans e conseguir uma promoção foi um outro jeito de agradar a sua família, assim como ficar noiva de Nathan.

— Pode ter sido — concordou ela. — Meus avós assumiram o papel de meus pais depois do acidente de avião. Em vez de tentar agradar meus pais, tentei agradar meus avós.

James assentiu.

— Talvez sua preocupação com planos preestabelecidos tenha a ver com o acidente de avião. Sabe, é uma tentativa de impor ordem e prever a vida, a qual, você aprendeu desde muito cedo, pode ser surpreendente e assustadora.

As análises profundas de James a espantavam, embora achasse que não deveriam mais surpreendê-la.

— De qualquer forma — disse ele, agora sorrindo — acho que você vai cumprir seu plano de cinco anos, afinal de contas.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você vai se casar aos 26 anos.

Quando percebeu que ele estava certo, Lily quase riu.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Diga mais uma vez que me ama.

— Para sempre — disse ela um segundo antes de encontrar os lábios dele.

Então, não houve mais conversa. Em vez disso, Lily entregou-se de corpo e alma à felicidade que tinha descoberto nos braços de James.

**FIM!**

* * *

Olá gente! Me dói muito, mas infelizmente Summer chegou ao fim. Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam, comentaram, favoritaram. Foi magnifico trabalhar com Summer e sentir o carinho de todos vocês, seus comentários maravilhosos que me impulsionaram até aqui e por isso dedico Summer a vocês. Sei que muita gente gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com Tess e Nathan, não é muito difícil de imaginar, mas isso é história quem sabe para uma continuação. James e Lily, duas almas predestinadas a ficarem juntas, duas almas ligadas por um elo indestrutível, duas almas que já se amavam antes mesmo de se conhecer, não há palavras para descrever esse amor e meu amor por tudo isso.

Realmente Joana Patrícia, Lily cresceu muito como pessoa e devemos isso a James, que também cresceu muito com ela e eu que cresci muito com eles, com essa fic que hoje faz parte de mim, que me fez ver além do que meus olhos podiam, muito obrigada querida pelo seu comentário.

Tata Potter, fiquei emocionada com seu PM e como você disse que foi Summer que te viciou em UA vou te responder aqui. De coração muito obrigada pelos elogios. Já cogitei a possibilidade de escrever Lily e James em Hogwarts, mas eu não me atreveria. JK Rowling fez um trabalho maravilhoso, eu não mudaria uma palavra dessa obra magnifica. Não gosto do fato de meus personagens preferidos morrerem, mas sei que o amor deles por Harry é maior do que tudo e foi esse amor e tudo que ele representa, que fez Harry a pessoa que ele é, sem isso a história seria diferente, e quando penso nisso minha mente bloqueia. Seria uma honra escrever sobre eles em Hogwarts e quem sabe um dia isso até aconteça, mas nunca chegaria aos pés da nossa querida JK Rowling.

Ressalto mais uma vez meu carinho e meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos. Já está no ar minha novas fics: Ouse, Rota São Francisco e Sem Compromisso, então nos vemos por aí :*


End file.
